


Selbsthilfegruppe

by AlAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fun, LilyFee, M/M, Parody, Selbsthilfegruppe, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Leute, denen nicht mal mehr eine Selbsthilfegruppe helfen kann. Crosscover aus Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter und Star Trek TOS. Eine junge Frau bekommt von drei besorgten Unbekannten die Aufgabe sich mit den drei schwierigsten Charaktern aus den drei Crossover-Universen über deren Probleme zu unterhelten. So kommt es, dass Sherlock, Spock und Severus Snape aufeinander treffen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

Selbsthilfegruppe-1

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben dich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (freundlich) Hallo zusammen. Schön, dass ihr alle da seid. Ich dachte…  
SH: Das wäre ratsam.  
AlAngel: Danke, dass Sie mir schon bei der Begrüßung ins Wort fallen.  
SH: Kein Problem.  
AlAngel: (genervt) Das war Sarkasmus.  
SH: (grinst) Das weiß ich.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert SH und wendet sich den beiden anderen zu) Wie auch immer. Ich war der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir zusammen eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe gründen würden.  
Snape: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und was veranlasst Sie zu der Überzeugung, dass ich so etwas nötig hätte.  
AlAngel: (sarkastisch) Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?  
Snape: Ich bitte darum.  
Spock: Ich nehme an, es war eine rhetorische Frage von Miss Angel.  
AlAngel: (zu Spock) Danke, Mr Spock. (zu Snape) Severus, Sie wollen wirklich nicht wissen, wie man auf die Idee kommen könnte Sie in eine Selbsthilfegruppe zu stecken.  
Snape: Das verbitte ich mir!  
AlAngel: Severus, ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen aufzuzählen.  
Snape: (entsetzt) Da! Schon wieder!  
AlAngel: Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn los?  
Spock: Ich vermute er mag nicht, dass Sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprechen.  
SH: Hervorragende Deduktion.  
Snape: (aufgebracht) Mag nicht? Ich hasse es.  
AlAngel: Aber Severus, in einer Selbsthilfegruppe ist man normalerweise sogar per du.  
Snape: Ich sag doch, ich bin gegen so eine Gruppe. (Verschränkt die Arme)  
Spock: (schließt sich Snape an und verschränkt ebenfalls sie Arme) Meinen Vornamen könnten Sie sowieso nicht aussprechen.  
SH: (Verschränkt zuletzt die Arme) Ich werde sogar von meinem besten Freund nicht per du angesprochen.  
AlAngel: Ach Quatsch. (Winkt ab) Ihr stellt euch alle nur an. (Entschlossen) Ich sage zu euch allen ab jetzt du. Schließlich sind wir zusammen in einer Selbsthilfegruppe.  
Spock: Ich sehe keine logische Gemeinsamkeit, die eine Selbsthilfegruppe rechtfertigen würde.  
AlAngel: (Schnippt) Das ist einfach zu erklären: Ihr seid alle drei beziehungsunfähige Einzelgänger mit schwerer Kindheit. Außerdem seid ihr im FF-Universum alle drei vom anderen Ufer.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Ich verstehe nicht. Vom anderen Ufer?  
Snape: (Fieses Grinsen) Sie leben wohl hinterm Mond?  
Spock: Nein. Ich lebe auf der USS Enterprise, die sich auf ihrer Reise durch den Weltraum, aber zeitweise hinter einem Mond befinden kann.  
SH: Hinter dem Mond leben ist eine sprichwörtliche Form, um zu sagen, dass die betreffende Person etwas unzeitgemäß eingestellt ist bzw. unzeitgemäß denkt.  
Spock: Das ist unlogisch. Als Vulkanier arbeite ich mit modernsten Techniken und Wissenschaften.  
AlAngel: (zu Spock) Weißt du Spock, wenn man es genau nimmt, sind deine Techniken und Wissenschaften für uns drei wirklich unzeitgemäß. Ich habe die 221b Baker Street als guten Treffpunkt für unsere Gruppe ausgesucht, weil…  
Snape: (Fällt AlAngel ins Wort) Die Räumlichkeiten sind durchaus interessant. Was sind das da hinten eigentlich für Versuche?  
SH: Nur eine neue Testreihe. (nachdenklich) Die Methoden sind meinen nicht ganz unähnlich…  
Snape: (Interessiert) Sind Sie also so etwas wie ein Tränkemeister für Muggel?  
SH: Ich bin Consulting Detektiv, der einzige Weltweit. Ich habe den Beruf erfunden.  
Spock: Faszinierend. Aber was ist ein Tränkemeister?  
Snape: Nun ein Tränkemeister mischt verschiedene Stoffe zu Zaubertränken zusammen. Es ist eine große Kunst.  
SH: Ein Chemiker also. Interessant.  
Spock: (Interessiert) Und sie glauben wirklich an so etwas wie Magie? Ich bin mir der Tradition von Geschichten für Erdenkinder mit Magie und anderen unlogischen Elementen bewusst, aber Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann.  
Snape: (Eingeschnappt) Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, Sie Hinterwäldler.  
Spock: Was bedeutet das nun schon wieder?  
AlAngel: Eigentlich dasselbe wie hinter dem Mond leben.  
Spock: Aber wir klärten vorhin bereits, dass ich nicht…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht Spock) Entschuldige Spock, aber wir haben es nicht ganz geklärt, da Severus (böser Seitenblick zu angesprochenem) mich unterbrochen hat. Ich habe die 221b des 19. Jahrhunderts für unser Treffen ausgesucht.  
Spock: Das erklärt einiges.  
Snape: (Erstaunt) 19. Jahrhundert?  
SH: 19. Jahrhundert?  
AlAngel: Ja, 19. Jahrhundert.  
Spock: Warum sind Sie so überrascht? Sind sie etwa auch nicht – aus dieser Zeit?  
Snape: Unverschämtheit! 20. Jahrhundert, natürlich.  
AlAngel: Lass mich lieber erklären, Severus. Also es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Die 221b Baker Street ist aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Severus lebt normalerweise Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Du, Spock, bist aus dem 22. Jahrhundert.  
Spock: Faszinierend.  
SH: Was ist mit Ihnen und mir?  
AlAngel: Bei uns ist es einfach. Wir sind aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. Aber bei dir Sherlock ist es noch etwas komplizierter. (Seufzt) Dich gibt es… zwei Mal.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie meinen also wie in einem Spiegeluniversum oder einer anderen Zeitlinie?  
AlAngel: Nicht ganz. Sherlock gibt es einmal im 19. Jahrhundert. Das ist sozusagen das Original. Aber durch eine im 21. Jahrhundert produzierte Serie gibt es „dich“ noch mal.  
Snape: (Grinst fies) Also ein schizophrener Amateur-Detektiv? Da verstehe ich wenigstens was sie Selbsthilfegruppe soll.  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Severus!  
SH: (Verwirrt) Und warum ich und nicht (Eingeschnappt) das Original?  
AlAngel: Ich hab mich für den Serien-Sherlock entschieden, weil er den coolern Bruder hat.  
SH: (Entsetzt) Was?!  
AlAngel: Das war ein Witz. (Erklärt) Der Serien-Sherlock war einfach noch arroganter und unausstehlicher als das Original. Er hat besser in mein Konzept mit schweren Charakteren gepasst.  
Spock: (Fasziniert) Aber wie ist das eigentlich möglich, dass hier Charaktere aus verschiedenen Büchern und Filmen aufeinander treffen?  
AlAngel: Ihr habt nicht zufällig alle drei die Bücher von Jasper Fforde über Thursday Next gelesen?  
Spock: (schüttelt den Kopf)  
Snape: (schüttelt den Kopf)  
SH: (schüttelt den Kopf)  
AlAngel: Dann eben nicht. Also ganz einfach gesagt, gibt es die Möglichkeit sich in Bücher hineinzulesen und mit den Personen daraus in Kontakt zu treten. Es ist sogar möglich sie aus Büchern mit zu nehmen.  
Spock: Faszinierend.  
AlAngel: Wie auch immer. Ich kann euch aus euren Büchern mitnehmen und so in die Handlung wieder einsetzten, dass niemand merkt, dass ihr weg wart.  
Snape: Bedeutet das, dass ich theoretisch nicht zurück in meine Geschichte muss? Ich hasse es Doppelagent zu sein!  
AlAngel: (Grübelt) Wir können gerne in der Selbsthilfegruppe über deine Probleme reden. Aber zurück musst du trotzdem, sonst bekomm ich mega Stress mit der Jurisfiktion.  
Snape: Als ob reden etwas bringt! Ich sterbe im siebten Band!  
SH: Und ich springe von einem Dach und lasse meinen besten Freund allein!  
Spock: Über mich gibt es nicht mal ein Buch! Ich dürfte logischerweise auch nicht hier sein.  
AlAngel: Hättet ihr das Buch gelesen wüsstet ihr war ein ProsaPortal ist. Na egal. Mycroft hat das ProsaPortal für mich so umgebaut, dass ich es auch für Filme nutzen kann.  
SH: Mycroft? Was hat das mit meinem Bruder zu tun?  
AlAngel: (Schaut unschuldig) Gar nichts.  
Spock: Egal wie ich her komme, ich will auch nicht zurück! Eine Expedition ins 19. Jahrhundert ist viel interessanter.  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Oh nein! Ihr geht am Ende des Treffens alle brav in eure Geschichten zurück. Punkt! Wir können gerne in unserer Selbsthilfegruppe über eure Probleme reden, aber ihr müsst zurück! (Überlegt) Ich hatte gerade eine super Idee! (Quietscht) Es wird eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Leute (entschuldigender Blick an Spock) denen nicht mal mehr eine Selbsthilfegruppe helfen kann.


	2. Kapitel 2

Selbsthilfegruppe-2

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben dich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Klatscht begeistert in die Hände) Einen schönen guten Abend. Schön, dass ihr alle drei zu unserer ersten richtigen Sitzung unserer Selbsthilfegruppe da seid.  
Snape: Könnten Sie bitte aufhören dauernd zu betonen, dass wir ihrer Meinung nach (abfälliger Blick zu AlAngel) eine Selbsthilfegruppe nötig haben?  
AlAngel: Verzeih, Severus. Also sage ich ab jetzt (Überlegt) Teestunde. Oh, da fällt mir was ein! Sherlock, habt ihr eigentlich Tee?  
SH: Mrs. Hudson könnte uns bestimmt Tee hoch bringen. (Nachdenklich) Zumindest die Mrs. Hudson des 21. Jahrhunderts könnte das.  
Snape: Sie ist also Ihre Haushälterin?  
SH: Um Gottes Willen! Lassen Sie sie das ja nicht hören. Sie betont immer, dass sie nicht unsere Haushälterin ist.  
AlAngel: Meinst du nicht, sie wäre etwas überrascht über unsere (Pause) Teegesellschaft.  
SH: Im Vergleich zu gewissen Klienten sind Sie alle recht unscheinbar. Naja, bis auf das Spitzohr.  
Spock: Ich muss doch sehr bitten!  
AlAngel: Ich würde sagen, ich bringe bei unserem nächsten Treffen Tee mit. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle etwas mitbringen würdet?  
Snape: Ich dachte wirklich, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden. (Pause) Aber es geht immer schlimmer. (Anklagend) Wir entwickeln uns wirklich zu einer Teegesellschaft.  
SH: An der britischen Teekultur ist wirklich nicht auszusetzen. Aber ich fühle mich auch mehr wie in einem Klatschkreis für ältere Damen.  
AlAngel: Also gut. Kein Tee. Worüber wollen wir uns also heute unterhalten? (Grübelt) Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit Kindheitserinnerungen?  
Snape: Meine Kindheit geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!  
Spock: Ich verbrachte meine Kindheit auf Vulkan. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen.  
SH: Ich schließe mich Mr Snape an.  
AlAngel: Gut, dann fang ich an zu erzählen. Ich habe bei meinen Eltern gelebt…  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Wie überraschend.  
AlAngel: (Böser Seitenblick zu Snape) … und habe einen kleinen Bruder.   
SH: Seien Sie froh, dass es kein großer Bruder war.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert auch diese Unterbrechung) Oh und ich hatte eine Katze, die ich sehr lieb hatte.  
Snape: (Schüttelt sich) Katzen erinnern mich immer an Minerva und die Gryffindors.   
AlAngel: (Klatscht plötzlich begeistert) Super! Das sind für den Anfang schon mal super Einblicke in eure Kindheit.  
Snape: (Zieht eine Augenbraue hoch) Bitte was? Sie haben doch nur über sich geredet!  
AlAngel: Pah! Das war Trick 17 mit Anschleichen. Ich erzähle von mir und ihr erzählt unterbewusst von euch. Severus, du zum Beispiel magst keine Katzen, weil sie dich an deine Lehrerin erinnern. Und du Sherlock magst deinen großen Bruder wohl nicht besonders.  
SH: Hervorragend deduziert. (Pause) Zumindest im Fall von Mr Snape.  
AlAngel: Du magst Mycroft also?  
SH: Nun. Ich bin ein Holmes. Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil, Miss.  
AlAngel: Also magst du Mycroft, würdest es aber nie zugeben.  
SH: Wie Sie meinen.  
AlAngel: Ja.  
SH: (Denkt kurz nach) Woher kennen Sie eigentlich den Vornamen meines Bruders?  
AlAngel: Den hast du doch erwähnt.  
Spock: Mit keiner Silbe.  
SH: Also? Woher kennen Sie meinen Bruder?  
AlAngel: Du würdest nicht zufällig glauben, dass ich Mycroft neulich zufällig begegnet bin, als ich dich zu unserem ersten Treffen abholen wollte.  
SH: Nein, ich glaube Ihnen tatsächlich nicht.  
AlAngel: (Trotzig) Dann sage ich dazu gar nichts mehr. Pah! Außerdem waren wir bei Kindheitserinnerungen stehen geblieben. (Wendet sich demonstrativ an Spock) Wie war den Ihre Kindheit? Sie sind der Einzige bei dem Trick 17 nicht funktioniert hat. (Überlegener Blick zu SH und Snape)  
Spock: Wie gesagt ich bin auf Vulkan aufgewachsen. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen.  
SH: Und wie verläuft eine Kindheit auf Vulkan generell?  
Spock: Logisch.  
AlAngel: (seufzt theatralisch) So kommen wir nicht weiter. Erzählt doch mal von eurer schönsten Kindheitserinnerung. Ich hab zum Beispiel zusammen mit meinem Opa Fahrrad fahren gelernt. (Schwärmt) Mein erstes Fahrrad war pink.  
SH: Als ich 11 war, ist Mycroft ausgezogen.  
AlAngel: Das ist doch nicht wirklich deine schönste Kindheitserinnerung?  
SH: Die mit Abstand Schönste sogar.  
Spock: Meine Mutter sagte, ich würde genauso logisch handeln wie mein Vater…  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Wirkte sie dabei zufällig gereizt oder wütend?  
Spock: Beides sogar. Unlogischerweise. Woher wissen Sie das?  
AlAngel: Gut geraten. (Zu Snape) Und was ist mit dir?  
Snape: Ich war Klassenbester in Zaubertränke.  
AlAngel: Das sind eure schönsten Erinnerungen? Ihr hattet wirklich eine schwere Kindheit…  
Spock: Ich protestiere. Aus dem Gesagten lässt sich dies auf keinen Fall folgern.   
Snape: Bloß, weil Sie so eine Friede Freude Eierkuchen Kindheit hatten, heißt das nicht, dass alle, die etwas anderes mit Kindheit verbinden als pinke Fahrräder, eine schere Kindheit hatten!  
AlAngel: Gut. Dann machen wir mit schlimmsten Kindheitserinnerungen weiter. Also: Meine Eltern haben ständig gestritten, sich aber nie getrennt…  
Snape: Das nennen Sie schlimme Kindheit? Ich bitte Sie. (Bitterer Unterton) So geht es vielen Kindern.   
AlAngel: Außerdem hat mein Bruder mich gehasst, weil er meinte, ich wäre ein perfektionistischer Kontrollfreak.  
SH: So lang ihr Bruder nicht der perfektionistische Kontrollfreak ist, ist alles halb so schlimm. Stellen Sie sich nicht so an.  
AlAngel: Und das aller schlimmste: Mich hat nie jemand so akzeptiert wie ich bin!  
Spock: Es ist unlogisch andere nicht zu akzeptieren. Vulkanier würden mit anderen Vulkaniern nie, (hustet) fast (hustet) nie so umgehen.  
AlAngel: (Plötzlich fröhlich) Schon wieder erwischt! Jungs, ehrlich. Ihr seid wandelnde Klischees. Ihr fallt in einer Sitzung zweimal auf Trick 17 herein.  
Snape: Wie?  
AlAngel: Severus. Deine Eltern haben sich oft gestritten. Du würdest das zwar nie zugeben, aber es ist so. Sherlock. Du hasst es, das dein Bruder dich ständig kontrolliert und in deinem Leben rum pfuscht. Spock. Du wurdest von anderen Kindern nie akzeptiert, weil du Ihnen zu menschlich warst. Du hast immer versucht logisch zu sein. Vulkanisch eben.  
Snape: (Eingeschnappt) Ich sage nicht mehr. Pah!  
SH; Was war dann wirklich Ihre schlimmste Kindheitserinnerung, Miss?  
AlAngel: Ehrlich? Als mein Kindergartenfreund in der dritten Klasse gesagt hat, wir könnten nichts mehr zusammen machen, weil sonst alle glauben würden, wir wären verliebt. Außerdem hat er gemeint, das man als Junge Mädchen eklig finden muss, sonst wäre man kein guter Junge und dürfte nicht mehr mit den andren Fußball spielen.  
SH: (Grinst) Und das haben Sie der Männerwelt bis heute nicht verziehen, nicht wahr?  
Spock: Trotzdem sitzen Sie jede Woche mit uns in dieser Teestunde.  
Snape: (Grinst ebenfalls) Und Sie ärgern sich. Unterbewusst natürlich. Dass Sie mit uns hier sitzen müssen.  
SH: Und uns irgendwelche Probleme aus der Nase ziehen müssen.  
AlAngel: Stopp! Jetzt werdet ihr fies. Drei gegen eine ist unfair.  
SH: Sie provozieren uns. Wie provozieren zurück.  
Spock: Logisch.  
Snape: Sie müssten mal die Gryffindors fragen. Ich bin unschlagbar im Provozieren.  
AlAngel: (Sauer) Das bringt so nicht. Die Sitzung ist beendet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I really should get more organized and update regularly. So here the deal: I try post a new chapter every... let's say... Sunday? That sounds good? Great! See you's on Sundays :D


	3. Kapitel 3

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben dich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Guten Abend alle zusammen (lächelt freundlich in die Runde)  
SH: Guten Abend, Miss Angel.  
Spock: Guten Abend, Miss.  
Snape: (grummelt) Guten Abend. (von AlAngel unbemerkter böser Blick zu Spock)  
AlAngel: Schlechte Laune, Severus?  
Snape: Nein. Alles Bestens. (von AlAngel unbemerkter böser Blick zu SH)  
AlAngel: Ich hatte schon befürchtet Sie wollen schlechte Laune verbreiten. Nun worüber könnten wir uns heute unterhalten?  
Spock: Wir fanden Ihre Teestunden bis jetzt sehr anregend und haben deshalb Ihre Idee von letztem Mal aufgegriffen.  
SH: Wir waren so frei Tee und haben etwas zu Essen und Tee vorzubereiten.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Wirklich? Ich dachte ihr wärt nicht so begeistert von unsren Treffen. (Schaut zu Snape) Besonders du Severus.  
(Spock tritt Snape auf den Fuß; von AlAngel unbemerkt)  
Snape: (Leise zu Spock) Aua! (Zu AlAngel) Oh, ich finde es durchaus nicht mehr so furchtbar wie beim ersten Treffen.  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Das freut mich aber nun wirklich. (Misstrauisch) Ich erinnere mich gerade an unser letztes Treffen. Ihr wart nicht gerade begeistert von Trick 17.  
Snape: Das war echte Slytherin-Heimtücke.   
Spock: Faszinierend logisch.  
SH: Sogar Deduktion im weiteren Sinne. Sie haben aus unseren Bemerkungen logische und korrekte Schlüsse gezogen.  
AlAngel: Okay. Ich glaube jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr drei was ausheckt.  
Spock: Es wäre unlogisch sich mit Ihnen auf Kriegsfuß zu begeben. Schließlich bieten Ihre Sitzungen uns Abwechslung zu unserem normalen Alltag.  
AlAngel: Ihr habt also beschlossen lieb zu sein, damit ihr weiter hin immer wieder aus euren Geschichten dürft. (Erfreut) Gute Entscheidung. Also wie war das mit dem Tee?  
SH: (Stolz) Ich hab mir extra von Mrs Hudson Teebeutel geliehen. (SH stellt eine blaue Teekanne auf den Tisch, der seit dieser Sitzung plötzlich zwischen den vier steht)  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Das bedeutet Sie haben selbst Tee gekocht?  
SH: Sicher.  
Snape: Und warum klebt dann ein gelber Zettel am Griff, auf dem steht: „Sie sollten John mal wieder zum Essen einladen.“? Und unterschrieben hat eine Mrs Hudson.  
AlAngel: (Mütterlicher bzw. Mrs-Hudson-Tonfall) Es ist wirklich lieb, dass du Tee mitgebracht hast Sherlock, aber du kannst doch nicht behaupten, dass du ihn gekocht hättest, wenn es nicht stimmt.  
SH: (Gekränkt) Sie haben doch eben gemerkt, dass ich es kann. Außerdem ist Mr Snape Schuld, dass Sie es überhaupt bemerkt haben.  
Snape: Pah! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Sie so offensichtlich schummeln. Sie sind schlechter im betrügen als meine Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr. Und die schreiben sich DIN A3 große Spickzettel und verstecken sie in ihren Füllerdeckeln.  
Spock: Logisch betrachtet funktioniert das gar nicht. Ein Blatt mit der Normgröße DIN A3 kann auch nach mehrmaligen Falten nicht in einen Füllerdeckel passen. (Nachdenklich) Es sei denn er Füllerdeckel hätte eine handelsunübliche Größe…  
Snape: Sarkastische Übertreibungen sind wohl nicht Ihre stärke Mr Spock. Außerdem bin ich Zauberer. Warum sollte ich kein DIN A3 Blatt in einen Füllerdeckel bekommen?  
AlAngel: (Besänftigend) Immer friedlich bleiben. (Seufzt) Wir haben doch heute so einen tollen Start gehabt.  
SH: Deshalb sollten wir auch so friedlich weiter machen. (Warnender Blick zu Spock und Snape) Wer möchte alles von (Betont) Mrs Hudsons Tee?  
AlAngel: Sie werden noch richtig vernünftig Sherlock. Diese Gruppe scheint Ihnen gut zu tun. (Hält Sherlock eine der blauen Teetassen hin, während dieser die Kanne hält) Für mich bitte eine halbe Tasse.  
Spock: Mir als Vulkanier sind die irdischen Teegewohnheiten nicht geläufig. Ich verzichte auf einen verstimmten Magen. Danke.  
Snape: Ich stimme dem Spitzohr ausnahmsweise zu. Ich trinke auch nichts von diesem Tee. Wer weiß was dieser Amateur-Detektiv da alles rein gepanscht hat!  
AlAngel: (Empört) Severus du bist kindisch.   
SH: Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er dem Tee nicht traut. Da ich selbst auch nicht vorhabe davon zu trinken.  
AlAngel: Wieso denn das?  
SH: Ich habe mit John bereits Tee getrunken.  
AlAngel: Dann trink ich eben alleine Tee. (Schüttelt den Kopf) Männer.  
Snape: Wie schmeckt der Tee denn?  
AlAngel: Recht gut. Wobei ich eigentlich noch nie Tee mochte. (Schaut erstaunt)  
SH: Wieso das denn?  
AlAngel: Ich musste als Kind immer, wenn ich krank war, Tee trinken.  
Spock: Das ist also eine von Ihren schlechten Kindheitserinnerungen?  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Aber nein. Richtig schlecht war die Erinnerung als mir eine Spinne über die Hand gekrabbelt ist, als ich aus dem Keller Apfelsaft holen wollte. Das Mistvieh hat auf der Saftflasche auf mich gelauert.  
Snape: Sie fürchten sich also vor Spinnen, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen) Ja. (Pause) Jungs! Was habt ihr in den Tee?  
SH: Der Tee stammt doch eindeutig von Mrs Hudson.  
Snape: Wir haben überhaupt nichts damit zu tun.  
Spock: Schmälert es nicht rein logisch unseren Triumph, wenn wir nicht verraten, dass wir Veritaserum in den Tee getan habe?  
Snape: (Ironisch) Super gemacht Mr Spock. Sie haben alles verraten.  
SH: Wir hätten es leugnen können. Sie hätte es zwar nicht geglaubt, aber beweisen hätte sie es auch nicht gekonnt.  
Snape: Ist auch egal. Lasst uns sie Wirkung noch etwas austesten bevor sie wieder nachlässt.  
Spock: Einverstanden. Es ist faszinierend. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Ihr Hokuspokus funktioniert.  
Snape: Von wegen Hokuspokus. Das war ein sehr anspruchsvoller Zaubertrank. Sie (Pause in der Snape Spock sehr böse anschaut) Kunstbanause.  
AlAngel: Ich hatte euch von Anfang an im verdacht, dass ihr etwas ausheckt. Wozu hat man weibliche Intuition, wenn man vergisst auf sie zuhören?!  
Spock: Ich glaube die weiblich Intuition gibt es nicht. Für dieses Phänomen gibt es bestimmt eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung.  
SH: Weiß jemand noch etwas, was wir Miss Angel fragen könnten?  
Snape: Warum tun Sie sich diese Treffen an? (Gespielt mitleidig) Wie müssen sie   
Arme doch schrecklich Nerven kosten.  
AlAngel: Auf Wunsch einzelner Personen.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und die wären?  
AlAngel: Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an. Psychologische Schweigepflicht oder so ähnlich.  
Snape: Verdammt! Jetzt wo’s spannend wird, lässt die Wirkung dieses Mistzeug nach. Eigentlich hätte es viel länger wirken müssen… (Überlegt) Was für Tee war es denn genau Mr. Holmes?  
SH: Waldbeeren-Tee.  
Snape: Und da sind Himbeeren inbegriffen?  
SH (nickt).  
Snape: Verdammt! Das einzige was die Wirkung so schnell abklingen lassen kann, sind Himbeeren.  
AlAngel (Streckt ihm die Zunge raus)  
Spock: Wir werden also nie erfahren, wer daran schuld ist, dass wir hier Zeit verschwenden?  
SH: (Nachdenklich. Hat seine Fingerspitzen gegen einander gelegt.) Es müssen Personen aus dem Umfeld von uns allen sein, sonst hätte sie nicht gerade uns ausgesucht.  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Tolle Deduktion, Sherlock.  
SH: In meinem Fall war es wahrscheinlich Mycroft (Pause) oder John.  
Snape: So eine fiese Idee traue in Hogwarts nur einem zu. Lupin!  
Spock: Ich tendiere zum Captain.  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Herzlich Glückwunsch! (Zufrieden Lächelnd) Alle falsch!  
Damit beende ich die heute Sitzung. Es war übrigens die letzte! Ihr seid alle drei unverbesserlich furchtbar.  
Snape: (Grinst selbstgefällig) Danke für die Blumen.  
AlAngel: Vergiss es Severus. Ich habe immer das letzte Wort!


	4. Kapitel 4

Selbsthilfegruppe-4

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben dich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Hallo.  
Spock: Wir waren überrascht wieder von Ihnen zu hören.  
AlAngel: Glaub mir, ich war auch überrascht weiter zu machen.  
SH: Wie darf man das verstehen?  
AlAngel: Ich wurde von mehreren Stellen gebeten weiter zu machen. (Pause) Ihr wart scheinbar nach unseren Gesprächen ausgeglichener.  
Snape: Das wüsste ich!  
AlAngel: Wie auch immer. (Großzügig) Ich gebe euch eine zweite Chance.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Wie großzügig.  
SH: Wer garantiert Ihnen, dass es nicht wieder laufen wird wie (Atmete tief durch) während der letzten Teestunde?  
AlAngel: Niemand kann mir hier irgendetwas garantieren.  
Snape: Sie sind also naiv genug uns blind zu vertrauen?  
AlAngel: (Lacht humorlos) Ich bin nicht blöd, Severus. Ich stelle Bedingung (Denkt nach) wie ihr drei wahrscheinlich auch.  
Spock: Eine Art Friedensvertrag?  
AlAngel: Exakt.  
SH: Was passiert wenn wir uns nicht einigen können?  
AlAngel: Ich habe versprochen es noch einmal mit auch zu versuchen. Aber wenn es nicht funktioniert, brechen wir einfach ab und tun so als hätte es diese Selbsthilfegruppe nie gegeben.  
Snape: Klingt relativ vernünftig.  
Spock: Was wären Ihre Bedingungen?  
AlAngel: Kein Veritaserum mehr.  
SH: Kein Trick 17 mehr.  
AlAngel: (Entrüstet) Aber wenn ich euch nicht austrickse, erzählt ihr überhaupt nichts über euch.  
Snape: (Ironisch) Warum wohl?  
AlAngel: Aber wenn ihr nichts erzählt, macht die ganze Gruppe keinen Sinn.  
Spock: Niemand von uns wollte so eine Gruppe.  
AlAngel: Ich weiß, dass da drei sehr enttäuscht wären, wenn ihr nicht weiter macht.  
SH: Wenn Sie uns nicht verraten wer diese geheimnisvollen Unbekannten sind, kümmert es uns herzlich wenig, ob sie sich über unsere Treffen freuen oder nicht.  
AlAngel: Wie wäre das: Ich gebe euch einen Tipp und ihr verschwört euch nicht mehr gegen mich.  
Spock: Und Trick 17?  
AlAngel: Kann ich nur aufgeben, wenn ihr bereit seid etwas über euch zu erzählen.  
Snape: Wir kennen den Trick doch jetzt! Darauf fällt doch niemand von uns mehr rein! (Zweifelnde Blicke von Spock und SH)  
Spock: Was halten Sie von einer Vereinbarung? Trick 17 ist nicht verboten, aber unerwünscht. Wenn wir also nichts über uns erzählen wollen, dürfen Sie versuchen zu tricksen.  
AlAngel: Einverstanden!  
Spock: Ich bin ebenfalls mit beiden Vereinbarungen einverstanden.  
SH: Sie sind annehmbar.  
AlAngel: Was ist mit dir Severus?  
Snape: (Zögert) Gibt es da keinen Haken? (Seufzt) In Ordnung.  
AlAngel: (Klatscht in die Hände) Super! Also...  
SH: Sie haben versprochen uns Tipps zu geben, wer uns diese Gruppe aufgehalst hat!  
AlAngel: Gut. Ich sag euch etwas über die Personen. Aber ich sag nicht wer mich wegen wem beauftragt hat. Also. Es waren ein Doktor, ein Vorgesetzter von einem von euch und … hm... naiver Sonnenschein wäre übertrieben, aber nicht falsch.  
SH: (Erschrocken) John!  
Spock: (Mit seltsam emotionalen bis verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, flüstert) Jim.  
Snape: (Faucht) Lupin!  
AlAngel (Lächelt nur)  
SH: Hab' ich recht? (Schaut zu den anderen beiden) Haben wir recht?  
AlAngel: Ich hab nur gesagt ich gebe euch einen Tipp...  
Snape: (Aufgebracht) Ich wusste es gibt einen Haken!  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Aber um unseren Frieden nicht zu gefährden: Ihr liegt alle falsch.  
SH: (Erstaunt) Eine falsche Deduktion?  
Spock: (Trocken) Offensichtlich.  
Snape: Ein weiterer Tipp?  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Vergesst es. Ich habe fast schon zu viel verraten.  
Snape: Pah! Sie haben gar nichts verraten.  
Spock: Ihre Antworten bringen uns zu keinem logischen Schluss.  
AlAngel: Es gibt keinen weiteren Tipp. Entweder ihr kommt auf die Lösung oder nicht. Wobei es besser wäre, wenn nicht. Ich bekomme Ärger, wenn ich euch zu viel verrate.  
SH: Und deshalb geben Sie uns nur unnütze und unklare Tipps?!  
AlAngel: (Lächelnd) Wenn ihr nicht so fixiert auf gewisse Personen wärt, würdet ihr locker auf einen grünen Zweig kommen. Aber so...  
Spock: (Bedrohlich leise) Was wollen Sie mit fixiert ausdrücken, Miss?  
AlAngel: Das ihr euch alle drei wie wandelnde Klischees benommen habt! Typisch Fanfiktion eben. Sherlock mag John. Spock liebt den Captain. Und Severus steht auf Remus Lupin.  
Snape: (Wütend) Einspruch! Ich protestiere.  
SH: Ich eben so.  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Das ist nicht wissenschaftlich bewiesen!  
AlAngel: Severus. Sherlock. Ihr könnt nicht gegen Klischees protestieren. Und du, Spock, kannst nicht wirklich einen wissenschaftlichen Beweis für Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sprich verliebt sein, verlangen.  
SH: (Tadelnd) Man kann zumindest chemische Reaktionen nach weisen bei Personen die glauben verliebt zu sein.  
Spock: Bei dem grünen Blut von Vulkaniern funktioniert das aber nicht.  
SH: Ein andrer wissenschaftlicher Beweis wäre...  
AlAngel: Moment mal! (Zu SH) Entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche. Aber... (Zu Spock) Spock, das klang gerade sehr verdächtig danach als hättest du bereits ausprobiert dein Blut zu testen.  
Spock: (Kalt) Das geht Sie nun wirklich überhaupt nicht an, Miss.  
Snape: (Grinst fies) Also hat sie Recht. Uh! Das vulkanische Spitzohr glaubt einen Menschen zu lieben.  
Spock: (Beherrscht) Mr Snape. Ich verbitte mir solche Kommentare. Im Übrigen ist es uns allen klar, dass Sie diesem (Denkt nach) Miss Angel, wie hieß er noch gleich?  
AlAngel: (Folgt fasziniert dem Gespräch der Beiden) Lupin. Remus Lupin.  
Spock: Nun, dass Sie diesem Remus Lupin nicht ganz abgeneigt sind.  
SH: (Beipflichtend) Keine sehr schwere Deduktion. Wirklich Mr Snape, ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck als könnten Sie ihre Gefühle besser überspielen.  
Snape: (Wütend) Bloß weil das grünblütige Spitzohr unterdrückte Gefühle hat, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich. (Pause) Und dann auch noch Lupin! (Lacht trocken) Absolut abwegig!  
AlAngel: Aber Severus ihr seid in der gleichen Selbsthilfegruppe... oh Verzeihung... Teegesellschaft.  
Snape: Sie halten sich da raus! Das ist ein Männergespräch!  
AlAngel: In Ordnung. (Lehnt sich lächelnd zurück)  
SH: (Zu AlAngel) Sie wären eine große Hilfe, wenn Sie mit diesem wissenden grinsen aufhören würden. (AlAngel grinst innerlich weiter)  
Spock: Zurück zum Thema. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie Gefühle für diesen Lupin haben. (Pause) Ich dachte zuerst an Abneigung, aber ihre heftige Reaktion lässt mich eher zum Gegenteil tendieren.  
Snape: Das Gegenteil von Hass ist Gleichgültigkeit! (Streckt Spock die Zunge raus)  
Spock: Sie wissen genau, was ich eigentlich gemeint hab.  
Snape: Sicher. Aber Sie müssen sich irren.  
SH: Ich stimme Mr. Spock zu. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie für den besagten Herren mehr empfinden als Sie gerne hätten.  
Snape: (Beleidigt klingend) Ich sage dazu gar nichts mehr. (Trotzig) Ihr versteht mich sowieso nicht und dreht mir das Wort im Mund um.  
SH: Wenn das mal kein Geständnis ist. (Snape schweigt mit verschränkten Armen)  
Spock: Wer ist eigentlich dieser John?  
SH: Mein Freund.  
Spock: Definieren sie bitte Freund.  
SH: Mitbewohner und Kollege.  
Snape: Mehr nicht?  
SH: Nein.  
Snape: Aber irgendetwas müssen auch sie für ihn übrig haben, sonst hätten Sie nicht an ihn gedacht.  
SH: Er ist mein Freund.  
Spock: Das sagten Sie bereits. Und ich muss mich Ihnen anschließen. Jim und ich sind auch Freunde.  
SH: Würden sie Mr. Lupin auch als Freund bezeichnen, Mr. Snape?  
Snape: Nie und nimmer.  
Spock: Den vorgetäuschten Hass können Sie sich so langsam abgewöhnen.  
SH: Wir wissen, dass es mehr ist als Hass.  
Snape: Seine Sie doch ruhig. (Zu AlAngel) Warum helfen Sie mir eigentlich nicht?  
AlAngel: Ich dachte das wäre ein Männergespräch. Außerdem fand ich die Unterhaltung sehr interessant.  
Spock: Sie werden doch den betreffenden Personen nicht von diesen Anschuldigungen hier erzählen? Nicht aus zu denken, wenn der Captain w... glauben würde, dass ich ihn liebe.  
AlAngel: Keine Sorge. Ich sage nichts weiter. (Schaut auf die Uhr) Unsere Zeit ist leider vorbei. Hopp-Hopp zurück in eure Geschichten.


	5. Kapitel 5

Selbsthilfegruppe-5

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben dich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Hallo, ihr Lieben.  
Snape: Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich bin ein Doppelagent. Ich. Bin. Nicht. Lieb.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Hallo, ihr Lieben und Severus.  
SH: Ich bin auch nicht lieb. Ich habe meinen besten Freund unter Drogen gesetzt um zu beweisen, dass ich Recht hab.  
Spock: Und ich...  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Hallo, ihr drei. (Seufzt) Besser? (Die angesprochenen nicken) Also nach eurem Streit bei unserem letzten Treffen, dachte ich mir unser Thema für heute sollte etwas... hm... einfacher sein.  
Spock: Es war kein Streit, Miss. Es war eine nicht unübliche Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Männern über ihre sexuelle Orientierung.  
AlAngel: Wie auch immer. Heute soll es um euer Gewissen gehen.  
Snape: Als Doppelagent darf man so etwas nicht haben. Außerdem sind Slytherins von Natur aus skrupellos.  
Spock: Um logische Entscheidungen treffen zu können, darf man weder Skrupel noch Gewissen haben.  
SH: Wie gesagt, ich würde alles tun um zu beweisen, dass ich Recht habe.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Ich bin überzeugt, ich könnte euch wieder austricksen. Aber ich versuche es einfach mal mit konkreten Gegenbeispielen.  
Spock: Meine Antwort war absolut logisch, genau wie mein Handeln. Versuchen Sie nur mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Es wird nicht funktionieren.  
AlAngel: (Zu Spock) Also du zuerst Spock. (Überlegt) Ich erinnere mich gerade an die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel.  
Spock: Das war eine Ausnahmesituation.  
SH: (Interessiert) Was ist den passiert?  
AlAngel: Nun. Spock hat geglaubt, er habe den Captain getötet. Er wollte das Kommando über die Enterprise, dass er als erster Offizier hätte übernehmen müssen, nicht. Ohne Gewissen wäre es nur logisch gewesen, dass er weiter macht.  
Snape: Das hat doch noch nichts mit Gewissen zu tun. Es war Schock oder so was.  
AlAngel: Sehr nett, dass du ihn unterstützt. Aber es ist noch mehr passiert. Wie gesagt, Spock glaubte er habe Kirk getötet. Als er aber bemerkte, dass James Kirk noch lebt, hat er sich, ich zitiere „gefreut wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum“.  
Spock: (Zischt) Ich habe McCoy damals schon erklärt, es war nur die Erleichterung, dass die Enterprise einen so tüchtigen Captain nicht verloren hat.  
AlAngel: Ja, ja. Ist klar.  
SH: Ignorieren Sie sie einfach und schieben Sie den Vorfall auf Ihre menschliche Hälfte.  
AlAngel: (Grimmig) Ob seine menschliche Hälfte oder wer auch immer Schuld war, Fakt ist, er hat ein Gewissen, zumindest, wenn es um den Captain geht.  
Snape: Gut. Lassen wir Sie einfach in dem Glauben, Sie hätten zu Abwechslung mal Recht. Trotzdem werden Sie weder mir noch Mr. Holmes ein Gewissen andichten können.  
AlAngel: (Grinst siegessicher) Sherlock. Er erinnerst du dich noch an die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von deiner Serie?  
SH: Natürlich.  
AlAngel: Warum warst du zu Molly so nett, nachdem du sie vor allen bloß gestellt hast? (Grinst noch breiter) Doch ein Gewissen?  
SH: Quatsch. (Winkt ab) Das hab ich nur gemacht, weil sie mich sonst nicht mehr in die Pathologie gelassen hätte.  
AlAngel: (Trotzig) Und warum hast du Irene Adler am Ende das Leben gerettet, obwohl sie dich besiegen wollte?  
SH: Das hab ich nur gemacht, weil es so im Drehbuch stand! (Nachdenklich) Wobei ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum dass da eigentlich steht...  
AlAngel: (Aufgebracht) Wirklich Sherlock! Etwas Besseres als das Drehbuch ist dir nicht als Ausrede eingefallen?!  
Spock: Ich mag die Idee. (Lächelt ganz leicht) Ich habe mich auch nur so übers Jims Überleben gefreut, weil es im Drehbuch steht.  
AlAngel: Severus? Wie wäre es, wenn du uns gleich selbst erzählst, wann es mal so aussah als hättest du ein Gewissen? Du kannst es am Ende auf das Drehbuch oder gleich auf die Autorin schieben...  
Snape: Wie wäre die Stelle im ersten Band wo ich Harry Potter beim Quidditsch vor Quirrel retten will, obwohl ich Harry nicht mal mag?  
AlAngel: Super! (Ironisch) Und hatte es etwas mit einem schlechten Gewissen zu tun?  
Snape: Natürlich nicht! Ich musste es machen, damit mich der Leser weiterhin verdächtigt hinter dem Stein der Weisen her zu sein.  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt) Das macht so überhaupt keinen Spaß! (Überlegt) Na ja. Wenn ihr schon kein schlechtes Gewissen habt, dann vielleicht ein gutes. Gibt es etwas von dem ihr sagen könnte, dass ihr es mit gutem Gewissen wieder tun könntet?  
SH: Der Sprung vom Barts Hospital. Ich habe damit meinen einzigen Freunden das Leben gerettet.  
Spock: Die Entscheidung bei der Sternenflotte zu arbeiten, obwohl mein Vater dagegen war.  
Snape: Den Doppelspion zu spielen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es bedeutet im siebten Band zu sterben.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Das war doch mal ehrlich! Ich staune immer wieder.  
Spock: Gibt es denn bei Ihnen auch etwas, was Sie mit gutem Gewissen wieder tun würden?  
AlAngel: Sicher.  
Snape: Zum Beispiel?  
AlAngel: Mit euch in dieser Selbsthilfegruppe arbeiten, obwohl ihr mich ganz schön gekränkt habt.  
SH: Langweiliges Beispiel! Wir erzählen ganz ehrlich von unseren guten Entscheidungen. Und bei Ihnen nicht unsere blöde Selbsthilfegruppe eine Ihrer besten Taten?  
AlAngel: Okay. Ihr wart so lieb heute...  
Snape: (Unterkühlte Stimme) Ich. Bin. Nicht. Lieb.  
AlAngel: … Ich verrate euch ein Geheimnis. Ich war neulich mit einem Mann essen.  
SH: Langweilig! In Ihrem Alter ist es normal mit Männern auszugehen, um einen Partner zu finden.  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt grinsend die Arme) Dann erzähl ich euch eben nicht, dass es Mycroft war.  
SH: (Blass) Mycroft? Sagten Sie eben Mycroft?  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Schon möglich.  
Spock: Sie sagte tatsächlich Mycroft, Mr. Holmes.  
SH: (Aufgebracht) Warum gehen Sie mit meinem Bruder essen? (Herablassend) Er ist ein Kontrollfreak, genauso unsozial wie ich und außerdem ist er Politiker, er manipuliert den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Menschen.  
AlAngel: Oh! Macht sich der kleine Sherlock Sorgen?  
SH: (Faucht) Ich warne Sie nur! Als ob ich mir Sorgen machen würde, dafür müsste ich Sie mögen.  
AlAngel: Schon klar. (Lächelt) Aber ich kann auf mich auf passen. Außerdem wollte Mycroft nur wissen wie es in unserer Gruppe so läuft.  
SH: Ein „nur“ gibt es bei Mycroft nicht. Er wird Sie wieder treffen und Sie ausfragen.  
AlAngel: (Gespielt entsetzt) Du hast vollkommen Recht, Sherlock. (Freundlich) Wir treffen uns demnächst wieder.  
SH: (Wütend) Wie kann er nur?  
AlAngel: (Zwinkert) Er hat mich einfach eingeladen. (SH grummelt böse)  
Spock: Wollen wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich Ihr privat Leben nicht wirklich, Miss.  
AlAngel: Gut. Nachdem wir heute sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, erkläre ich euch schon mal den Plan zum nächsten Mal.  
Snape: Seit wann planen Sie im Voraus?  
AlAngel: Seit heute. Es geht nämlich um einen Ausflug.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Uih! Toll!  
AlAngel: Ruhe, Severus. Ich gebe euch bis zum nächsten Mal Zettel zum Abstimmen mit. (Verteilt Zettel) Jeder hat eine Stimme.  
Snape: (Erschrocken) Hogwarts?!  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Die Enterprise?  
SH: (Kichert) Keine 221b. Haha.  
AlAngel: Genau. In der 221 b sind wir immer. Also: Entweder wir gehen nach Hogwarts, auf die Enterprise oder zu mir.  
Spock: Ihnen ist doch klar wofür wir stimmen werden?  
AlAngel: (Lächelt geheimnisvoll) Natürlich. Bis zum nächsten Mal dann, Jungs.


	6. Kapitel 6a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mein erstes Cliff-Hanger Kapitel :)  
> Enjoy!

Selbsthilfegruppe-6

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Hallo, zusammen.  
SH: Darf man fragen warum Sie so unnatürlich fröhlich sind?  
AlAngel: Sicher darfst du fragen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass besonders du die Antwort gar nicht wissen willst.  
Spock: Sie möchte Ihnen, Mr Holmes, diskret mitteilen, dass sie wieder mit Ihrem Bruder ausgegangen ist.  
SH: Danke, Mr Spock. (Sarkastisch) Da wäre ich allein nie drauf gekommen!  
AlAngel: (Drohend) Seid friedlich. (Wieder freundlich) Also kommen wir noch mal zu unseren Ausflugsplänen. (Oberlehrer-Tonfall) Habt ihre eure Zettel ausgefüllt dabei?  
Spock: Hier. Bitte. (Gibt AlAngel einen Zettel)  
AlAngel: Sie sind also für einen Ausflug zu mir? (Seufzt) Na gut… (Hoffend) Severus? Dein Zettel?  
Snape: Da! (Gibt AlAngel einen Zettel)  
AlAngel: (Leicht enttäuscht) Auch zu mir? (Gespielt unsicher, aber eher belustigt) Das ist aber nicht schon wieder eine Verschwörung gegen mich?  
SH: (Schüttelt langsam den Kopf) Nein. (Schaut zu den beiden anderen) Aber wir haben uns absolut unabhängig von einander dazu entschieden, uns die Peinlichkeit eines Besuches der Gruppe zu ersparen.  
AlAngel: Also wird auf deinem Zettel auch stehen, dass du zu mir möchtest?  
SH: Korrekte Deduktion, Miss. (Gibt seinen Zettel ab)  
AlAngel: Wir haben also drei Stimmen für einen Ausflug zu mir nach Hause. Wo gehen wir dann bloß hin? (Denkt angestrengt nach)  
Spock: Der Demokratie nach natürlich zu Ihnen.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Da sind aber gerade Handwerker.  
Snape: Na und? Demokratische Abstimmung. Pech für Sie!  
AlAngel: (Lächeln wird zu grinsen) Ihr habt doch sicher die Klausel für den Fall eines Handwerkerbesuches gelesen, oder?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Was für eine Klausel?  
SH: (Reist AlAngel einen Zettel aus der Hand und holt eine Lupe heraus) Oh nein! Diese schwarzen Linien da unten, sind kein Schmutz sondern klein gedruckte Klauseln.  
Snape: Und was steht genau drin?  
SH: Miss AlAngel darf das Ausflugsziel bestimmen falls wir für sie stimmen und die Handwerker da sind.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue, fast bewundernd) Sie haben uns schon wieder überlistet.  
AlAngel: (Winkt ab) Macht euch nichts draus! Wir machen noch einen Ausflug und dann gehen wir zu mir. (Ernst) Indianerehrenwort!  
Snape: (Gereizt) Hat die Sache nicht auch wieder einen Haken?  
AlAngel: Nein. (Grinst hinterhältig) Aber ich kann euch sagen, unser erster Ausflug wird euch bestimmt besser gefallen, egal wo wir hin gehen.  
Snape: (Verschränkt die Arme) Ich werde bei beiden Ausflügen krank sein!  
AlAngel: Ach, Severus, maul nicht schon wieder rum.  
SH: Haben Sie schon eine Vorstellung, wo Sie uns hinschleppen wollen?  
AlAngel: (Denkt nach) Na entweder nach Hogwarts oder auf die Enterprise. Aber wohin, dass mache ich vom Verhalten von euch drei abhängig.  
Snape: (Entschränkt seine Arme wieder) Ach, wissen Sie was? Ich finde Ihre Ausflugsidee plötzlich super! Aber Hogwarts wäre bestimmt zu langweilig…  
Spock: Es ist unmöglich auf der Enterprise ein Treffen abzuhalten, ohne dass jemand davon erfährt.  
AlAngel: (Provokant) Und wenn wie ein paar Leute um Erlaubnis bitten und vielleicht sogar einladen?  
Spock: (Emotionslos) An wen hätten Sie da gedacht, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Na, zum Beispiel Doktor McCoy und James Kirk.  
Spock: Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!  
AlAngel: (Grinst breiter) Warum?  
Spock: (Nach kurzem zögern, überzeugend ernst) Die sind viel zu beschäftigt und haben wichtigeres zu tun.  
AlAngel: Also doch lieber Hogwarts…  
Snape: Auf gar keinen Fall!  
AlAngel: Spielverderber! Alle beide!

Es raschelt vor der Tür. Alle wenden gespannt den Kopf. AlAngel steht auf.

AlAngel: (Geht langsam zur Tür) Wie auch immer. Wie war eigentlich eure letzte Woche so?  
SH: (Versteht AlAngels Plan) Langweilig!  
Spock: (Versteht ebenfalls) Nichts Besonderes. Außer ein mittelstarker Ionensturm.  
Snape: Warum gehen Sie… (Wird von Spock gegen sein Schienbein getreten) Ach so! Na ja. Bei mir ebenfalls nichts… 

AlAngel öffnet die Tür. Eine männliche Gestalt stolpert in den Wohnraum der 221b.

Snape: (Wütend) Lupin!  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Was für eine Überraschung! Besuch!  
SH: (Genervt) Haben sie jetzt auch noch Gäste eingeladen?  
Spock: Oder wollen Sie unsere Gruppe erweitern?  
AlAngel: Falsch! Beide falsch deduziert! (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Ich habe überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er hier ist.  
Snape: (Wütend) Lupin. (Faucht) Was machen Sie hier? Und wie kommen Sie hier her?  
AlAngel: Ich würde sagen, wir haben hier den klassischen Fall eines Seitenläufers.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Bitte was?  
AlAngel: Na ein Seitenläufer. Eine Romanfigur die mit Absicht oder aber auch aus Versehen im falschen Roman landet.  
Snape: (Immer noch wütend zu RL) Sie spionieren mir doch nicht etwa nach?  
RL: (Stottert) Ähm. Nein. (Verwirrt) Wo bin ich?  
SH: 221b Baker Street.  
RL: (Verwirrt) Was? Warum? Wie?  
AlAngel: Literaturunfall. (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Passiert.  
Snape: (Sauer) Sie haben da bestimmt etwas damit zu tun, Miss!  
AlAngel: Es könnte sein, dass er durch dieselbe Verbindung zur Baker Street gerutscht ist, die ich benutze. Das wäre ein absolut seltener Zufall.  
Spock: Glauben sie an Zufälle?  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Niedrige Entropie wird es in der fiktionalen Welt wohl kaum sein.  
RL: (Noch verwirrter) Bitte was?  
AlAngel: Nicht so wichtig. Setzten Sie sich doch zu uns. Wir haben gerade…  
Snape: (Unterbricht AlAngel und beendet den Satz) Zusammen Tee getrunken.  
RL: (Überrascht) Du bist in einer Teegesellschaft, Severus?  
Spock: Faszinierend. Nicht wahr?  
AlAngel: Spock? Wie wäre es, wenn du Mr Lupin deinen Stuhl überlässt? Du kannst dich ja zu mir aufs Sofa setzten. (Spock steht auf & setzt sich neben AlAngel, RL setzt sich neben Snape)  
Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich uns ein wenig vorstellen Mr Lupin? Sherlock und Spock kennen Sie gar nicht.


	7. Kapitel 6b(7)

RL: Ähm... ja... also...  
SH: Sie sind in Hogwarts beschäftigt, genauso wie Mr Snape. Mr Snape scheint sie offensichtlich nicht sehr zu mögen, wahrscheinlich eine Rivalität oder andere Streitigkeit aus Kindertagen oder Jugendzeit.  
RL: (Überrascht) Woher wissen Sie das?  
AlAngel: Das hat er deduziert. Um sich wichtig zu machen. (Tadelnder Blick) Das ist eine von Sherlocks bemerkenswertesten Charaktereigenschaften, seine unübertroffene Arroganz.  
SH: Hey!  
AlAngel: Ist doch wahr. Aber genug davon. (Mit Zwinkern zu Snape) Wo waren wir den stehen geblieben, Severus?  
Snape: Wir haben uns über... (kurze Denkpause) Musik unterhalten.  
AlAngel: (Nickt überzeugt) Genau. Wie ich bereist erzählt hab, ist mein Lieblingssong zurzeit Mrs Robinson von Simon & Garfunkel. (Grinst) Was ist mir dir, Severus?  
RL: (Überrascht) Sie haben Severus doch grade eben nicht wirklich geduzt, oder?  
Snape: Doch hat sie. (Genervt) Das tut sie schon die ganze Zeit.  
RL: (Unsicher) Ist sie deine Freundin?  
Snape: (Aufgebracht) Nein! Um Gottes Willen! Ich kriege sie nur nicht dazu es zu lassen, ich meine die Duzerei.  
RL: (Verwundert) Ihr seid also nicht befreundet, trink aber zusammen Tee?  
AlAngel: Ich würde sagen, wir sind irgendwo zwischen guter Bekanntschaft und dem Beginn einer Freundschaft.  
Snape: (Lacht trocken) Das wüsste ich aber. Wir werden nie und nimmer so etwas wie Freunde.  
Spock: Mr Snape, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass man Miss Angel nach allem was sie bereits über uns drei weiß, kaum mehr als oberflächliche Bekannte bezeichnen kann.  
SH: Wobei ich Mr Snape vollkommen Recht geben muss, wenn er sie nicht als Freundin betrachtet. Ich selbst habe keine Freunde. Und ich kann und will bei Miss Angel auch keine Ausnahme machen.  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich) Ich glaube, Mr Lupin hat mit Freundin auch nicht unbedingt Freundschaft gemeint...  
Spock: (Verwundert) Was... (Verstehend) Ach so. Er wollte also wissen ob zwischen Ihnen Miss und Mr Snape eine romantische Beziehung besteht. (RL wird leicht rot, Snape ebenfalls, aber sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr leicht rot)  
Snape: (Empört) Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Als ob ich mit der da (Zeigt auf AlAngel) was anfangen würde!  
RL: Das war aber nicht sehr nett von dir, Severus.  
SH: Der ist immer so. Schwere Kindheit und so.  
Snape: (Gereizt) Ach und Ihre Kindheit war einfach? (Überlegenes grinsen) Ich sage nur: Mycroft.  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Ruhe! Ihr seid schlimmer als streitende Kinder. Ehrlich.  
SH: (Fuchtelt theatralisch mit den Armen) Haben Sie sich jetzt auch noch mit Mycroft verbündet? Der meint auch immer ich wäre kindisch.  
Snape: (Unterkühlte Stimme) Sie sind auch absolut kindisch im Moment.  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Ruhe! Hab ich gesagt. Wir haben Besuch und sollten uns von unserer besten Seite zeigen.  
SH: Warum? Ich kenne den Kerl nicht mal!  
Spock: Man sollte sich friedlichen Fremden gegenüber immer diplomatisch zeigen.  
SH: Aber Mr Snape, der dem Typ an die Wäsche will, muss nicht nett sein?  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Stopp!  
RL: (Total überrascht) Was?!  
Snape: Was?! So ein Quatsch.  
SH: Kein Quatsch. Eine brillante Deduktion.  
RL: (Immer noch verwirrt) Dedu... Was?  
SH: Deduktion. Die Ableitung des Besonderen vom Allgemeinen.  
Spock: Das war eben aber von Aristoteles.  
SH: (Aufgebracht) Na und? Es war eine korrekte Definition.  
RL: (Zu SH) Mr Holmes, richtig? (SH nickt), noch mal ganz langsam wer will wem an die Wäsche?  
SH: (Genervt) Sie sind so schlimm wie Anderson! Der zieht auch immer den IQ der ganzen Straße runter.  
Spock: Er sagte, dass Mr Snape wohl an Ihnen interessiert ist.  
SH: (Ergänzt trocken) Sexuell interessiert.  
RL: (Kichert) Severus an mir? Unmöglich! Und ich ziehe den IQ der Straße runter? (Lacht) Mr Holmes bei allem Respekt, Ihre Vermutung ist absolut abwegig.  
AlAngel: (Atmet erleichtert auf) Wenigstens einer der so was mit Humor nimmt.  
Snape: Ich stelle das hier mit ein für alle mal klar. (Mit bedrohlichem Unterton in der Stimme) Ich bin weder mit Miss Angel zusammen, noch an Lupin sexuell interessiert.  
SH: Sie sind so langweilig! Jeder hier im Raum, bis auf Mr Lupin selbst, weiß, dass sie lügen. (Pause) Im Bezug auf Ihr angebliches Desinteresse an Mr Lupin.  
Snape: (Reibt sich genervt die Schläfen) Ach reden sie doch, was Sie wollen.  
SH: (Springt auf) Ja! Er hat kapituliert! Ich hatte recht!  
Spock: Er hat nur beschlossen sich nicht weiter auf dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen einzulassen. Das Bedeutet keine Kapitulation.  
AlAngel: Kennst du das Sprichwort: Der Klügere gibt nach?  
SH: (Setzt sich wieder) Sprichwörter sind langweilig! Sie verkomplizieren nur die Sprache.  
Spock: Das stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu, Mr Holmes.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Schön das wir geklärt haben was ihr beiden von Sprichwörtern haltet...  
Spock: Haben sie Kopfschmerzen, Mr Snape?  
Snape: Ist das nach Mr Holmes kindischen Reden ein Wunder?  
Spock: Ich bin Vulkanier. Darf ich mal sehen? (Steht auf und fast Snape an die Schläfe)  
AlAngel: Nicht. (Spock setzt sich wieder neben AlAngel aufs Sofa)  
Snape: Warum sagten Sie „Nicht“? Meine Kopfschmerzen sind weg. (Selbstgefällig) Einer meiner Zaubertränke hätte natürlich besser gewirkt.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert Snape; zu Spock) Was auch immer Sie eben über ihn erfahren haben, bitte behalten Sie es für sich!  
RL: (Verwundert) Wie erfahren? Ich versteh nicht ganz.  
AlAngel: Spock ist Kontakttelepath.  
SH: Was bedeutet?  
AlAngel: Er kennt jetzt Servus' Gedanken und Gefühle.  
Spock: Ich habe nichts Wichtiges erfahren. Die Berührung war zu kurz.  
SH: Das ist doch absolut nicht wissenschaftlich tragbar. Ich dachte sie wären ein logischer Mensch, Mr Spock.  
Spock: Ich bin Vulkanier! Außerdem ist nicht alles logisch erklärbar.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Das mal aus deinem Mund zu hören Spock, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten.  
Snape: (Empört) Das Spitzohr hätte also beinahe meine Gedanken gelesen?  
Spock: Das Spitzohr verbitte ich mir. Aber ansonsten haben Sie Recht.  
RL: (Interessiert) Interessant, diese Teegesellschaft.  
AlAngel: Da gebe ich Ihnen vollkommen Recht, Mr Lupin. (Seufzt) Aber die drei können auch sehr anstrengen sein.  
RL: (Lächelt) Das glaube ich gern.  
Spock: Ihnen beiden ist klar, dass wir Sie hören können.  
AlAngel: Sicher. Aber es tut gut endlich mal wieder ungezwungene Konversationen führen zu können.  
SH: (Gekränkt bzw. fies) Dann machen Sie doch mit Mr Lupin einen Klatschtanten-Club auf und lassen Sie uns endlich in Frieden.  
AlAngel: Du weist doch genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde. (Denkpause) Also euch drei in Ruhe lassen, meine ich. (Klatscht in die Hände) Und nun zurück zum Ursprünglichen Thema.  
RL: Musik?  
AlAngel: Nein. Der Ausflug. Ich habe entschieden. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts.  
Snape: Bitte nicht!  
RL: Sie kommen in unser Buch?  
AlAngel: Genau. Vielleicht treffen wir uns da noch einmal.  
RL: (Nickt AlAngel freundlich zu) Das fände ich sehr nett.  
AlAngel: Aber jetzt macht euch fertig für den Sprung zurück in eure Geschichten. 

Alle stehen auf. Es gibt viele privat Gespräche. Niemand bemerkt Spock und AlAngel.

Spock: Sie sollten das vielleicht wissen. (Legt seine Hand auf AlAngels Schläfe)  
AlAngel: Spock, danke. (Lächelt) Aber das wusste ich.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie wussten...  
AlAngel: Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich ihn sofort wieder nach Hause geschickt.  
Spock: Aber...  
AlAngel: Außerdem finde ich die Enterprise eigentlich viel interessanter als ein altes Zauberschloss. (Zwinkert)


	8. Kapitel 8

Selbsthilfegruppe-8

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Hallo, zusammen. Heute wollen wir das letzte Treffen und (räuspert sich) gewisse Probleme... klären.  
SH: Langweilig!  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert SH) Fangen wir also an. Severus, du...  
SH: (Ruft) Hey! (Vorwurfsvoll) Sie ignorieren mich einfach.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Super Deduktion, Sherlock.  
Snape: Was ist denn schon wieder mit mir?  
AlAngel: Nun, du hattest Schwierigkeiten mit Sherlock. Also, was an Sherlocks Verhalten hat dich gestört?  
Snape: Abgesehen davon, dass das total lächerlich ist was Sie hier vorhaben Miss, haben mich seine (Betont) impertinenten Unwahrheiten über mein (Betont) nicht vorhandenes Interesse an Lupin gestört.  
AlAngel: (Offensichtlich erfreut) Sehr gut, Severus. Jetzt du Sherlock. Was hat dich gestört?  
SH: Es war so langweilig offensichtlich.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Gut (Denkt nach) oder auch nicht.  
Spock: Ich würde sagen Mr. Holmes hat eine zwischenmenschliche Fehlentscheidung getroffen, als er uns allen von seiner Vermutung berichtete.  
AlAngel: Danke Spock, das hast du schön gesagt.  
Snape: Aber diese beschönigenden Worte ändern nichts mehr daran, dass Re... (akuter Hustenanfall) Lupin jetzt jedes Mal grinst, wenn wir uns (schnell) zufällig (kurze Pause) auf dem Gang begegnet.  
SH: (Fieses Grinsen) Ist doch niedlich, wenn er sie anlächelt. Vielleicht haben Sie ja doch noch eine Chance bei ihm!  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Sherlock, so kommen wir nicht weiter.  
SH: (Süffisantes Grinsen) Na und?  
AlAngel: Wir wollen bei unserem nächsten Treffen friedlich einen Ausflug machen. (Lehrertonfall) Also schaffen wir dieses Problem heute aus der Welt.  
SH: (Immer noch grinsend) Und wenn ich Ihren Ausflug auch langweilig finde?  
AlAngel: (Grinst jetzt ebenfalls) Dann darfst du während wir anderen den Ausflug machen zusammen mit Mycroft den Nachmittag in... (Überlegt grinsend) einem Prinzessin Lillifee Kinderheft verbringen!  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Armer Mycroft.  
AlAngel: (Nickt langsam während sie redet) Stimmt, das kann ihm wirklich nicht an tun. (Klatscht begeistert in die Hände) Ich schicke dir Anderson mit.  
SH: (Empört) Das können Sie nicht machen!  
AlAngel: (Siegessicheres Grinsen) Ich kann. Also benimm dich.  
Spock: Mit solchen Drohung helfen Sie dem Gruppenklima aber auch nicht wirklich...  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Du hast Recht.  
SH: (Interessiert) Das heißt Sie nehmen die Drohung zurück?  
AlAngel: Nur wenn du dich zusammen nimmst. (Drohend) Ansonsten sehe ich keine Alternative!  
SH: Schon gut. Ich bemühe mich.  
AlAngel: Gut. Bleibt trotzdem noch der unschöne Streit...  
Spock: Da wir nicht mit einer Entschuldigung von Mr. Holmes rechnen können, muss man die Sache wohl vergessen.  
Snape: (Faucht) Vergessen! Niemals!  
AlAngel: Sherlock? (Zuckersüß) Wärst du nicht zufällig doch zu einer kleinen Entschuldigung bereit?  
SH: Nein. (Verschränkt die Arme)  
AlAngel: Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. (Rhetorische Frage) Aber warum einfach wenn es auch kompliziert geht? Severus, du warst auch nicht immer besonders nett zu Sherlock.  
Snape: (Triumphierend) Ich habe eben seinen hinterhältigen Charakter von Anfang an durchschaut!  
AlAngel: Ja, ja. Was haltet ihr von einem Waffenstillstand?  
SH: (Nachdenklich) Na ja...  
Snape: Abgelehnt!  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Und warum?  
Snape: Bei einem Waffenstillstand kann ich mich bei passender Gelegenheit nicht rächen.  
Spock: Rache ist keine Lösung.  
Snape: Aber meine liebste Alternative zu einer Lösung. (Grinst)  
SH: Wenn er dagegen ist, bin ich dafür. (Kichert)  
AlAngel: (Noch genervter) Das war aber wirklich kindisch!  
SH: Ich weiß.  
AlAngel: Was haltet ihr davon wenn ihr beiden euch vertragt und so etwas wie gestern nicht mehr vor kommt und...  
Snape: Immer noch abgelehnt! (Genervt) Egal wie Sie es formulieren, Miss.  
AlAngel: Und ich kümmere mich darum, dass das alles bei Mr Lupin richtig gestellt wird.  
SH: (Neugierig) Und wie wollen sie das anstellen?  
AlAngel: Wird sind doch sowieso bald alle in Hogwarts und...  
Snape: (Laut) Oh nein! Er kommt nicht schon wieder in unsere Gruppe. (Schüttelt den Kopf) Er könnte noch bemerken, dass wir doch keine Teegesellschaft sind!  
SH: (Süffisant grinsend) Und das wäre schlimm, weil?  
Snape: Weil es ihn überhaupt nichts angeht!  
SH: (Ironisch) Sicher. Nur deshalb.  
Spock: Mr. Holmes!  
SH: Sie sind schon genauso langweilig wie unsere Hobby-Therapeutin hier!  
Spock: Nicht langweilig Mr. Holmes, logisch.  
SH: Was an Langeweile ist logisch?  
Spock: Ich mache das Beste aus der Situation der Gruppenstunden. Mit weniger Widerstand kommen wir bestimmt schneller wieder aus diesen sinnlosen Stunden.  
Snape: (Anerkennend) Wirklich logisch Mr. Spock.  
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Also seid ihr drei ab jetzt nett?! Das wäre super.  
SH: Etwas netter, vielleicht.  
AlAngel: (Atmete auf) Das ist mal ein Anfang! Also gehen wird das nächste Mal alle vier nach Hogwarts. (Zu Snape) Severus, was meinst du, könnten wir alles unternehmen ohne die Handlung durcheinander zu bringen?  
Snape: (Überlegt) In meinem Büro ist die Handlung sehr selten. Da könnten wir uns Treffen.  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht) Kannst du uns auch ein bisschen was von Hogwarts zeigen?  
Snape: In welchen Band wollen Sie denn kommen?  
AlAngel: Ich dachte an den dritten, da ich später ja noch mit Mr. Lupin reden muss.  
Snape: Müsste machbar sein. Irgendwelche Wünsche?  
AlAngel: Also jetzt seid ihr beiden gefragt! Spock. Sherlock. Was wolltet ihr von einem Zauberschloss schon immer sehen?  
SH: Ich glaube nicht an Zauberei. (Ironisch) Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit einem Zauberer?  
Snape: (Empört) Ich bin Zauberer.  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Stopp! In meiner Selbsthilfegruppenstunde gibt es keine Zauberei! (Genervt) Habe ich das nicht am Anfang mit euch besprochen?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie erwähnten es nicht.  
AlAngel: (Schlägt mit der flachen Hand gegen Kopf) Stimmt. Ich wollte mit euch Regeln vereinbaren, aber ihr wart gleich bei unserem ersten Treffen so anstrengend.  
SH: (Erstaunt) Es gibt also noch mehr Regeln von denen wir nichts wissen?  
AlAngel: Lass mich überlegen. (Überlegt) Zauberei ist verboten, außerdem verboten sind Harpunen und Faserkanonen. Nach unserer dritten Stunde habe ich außerdem Essen und Trinken während der Treffen verboten.  
Snape: Gilt das auch für Hogwarts?  
AlAngel: Prinzipiell schon. Warum?  
Snape: Ich hab noch jede menge magischen Süßkram, den ich konfisziert habe.  
Spock: Was meinen Sie mit magischem Süßkram?  
Snape: Na zum Beispiel diese furchtbar kindischen Schokofrösche...  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Auch Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung?  
Snape: Ja.  
AlAngel: (Total begeistert) Also gut, wir machen nächste Stunde eine Ausnahme! (Habt warnend Zeigefinger) Aber keine Tricks!  
Snape: Also was wollen sie in Hogwarts nun alles sehen?  
AlAngel: Also ich würde sagen, wir würden gerne ihren Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer besuchen.  
SH: Ein Klassenzimmer? Langweilig!  
AlAngel: (Tadelnd) Das Zaubertränkezimmer ist bestimmt nicht langweilig, besonders für dich, der gerne experimentiert, nicht.  
Snape: Noch etwas?  
AlAngel: (Hoffend) Die große Halle?  
Snape: Da ist immer irgendwer. Das geht nicht.  
AlAngel: Dann belassen wir es mal dabei, schließlich haben wir auch nicht ewig Zeit.  
Snape. In Ordnung.  
AlAngel: Alle einverstanden? Gut, dann bis zu nächsten Mal!


	9. Kapitel 9a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ausflug-Time!

Selbsthilfegruppe-9a

Vor einem Kamin stehen vier Stühle im Halbkreis, dazwischen ein Tisch mit grüner Tischdecke und vielen Glasschalen, die mit bunten Süßigkeiten gefüllt sind. Auf den Stühlen sitzen vier Personen. Ganz links außen ein großer Mann mir hohen Wangenknochen, daneben ein Mann mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang und schwarzen Haaren, daneben eine junge Frau und ganz rechts ein Mann mit unnatürlich spitzen Ohren.

AlAngel: (Sieht sich im Raum um) So das ist also Hogwarts! Nett.  
SH: Ein wenig dunkel…  
Snape: (Ironisch) Was erwarten Sie eigentlich von einem Kerker?  
Spock: Dunkelheit.  
Snape: Sie haben kein gutes Gespür für rhetorische Fragen, oder?  
Spock: Ich arbeite daran.  
AlAngel: Wo sind wir im Moment genau, Severus?  
Snape: In meinem Wohnzimmer.  
SH: (Überrascht) Sie leben in diesem dusteren Raum?  
Snape: Normalerweise ist es angenehm hell.  
Spock: (Interessiert) Warum dann im Moment nicht?  
Snape: Ich dachte Sie würden sich über einen Kamin wie in der 221b Baker Street freuen.  
SH: Die Baker Street hat aber Fenster, da besteht eine gewisse Grundhelligkeit.  
Snape: Incendio! (Snape richtet Zauberstab auf Kerzen, die in der Luft schweben. Es wird angenehm hell im Raum) Glauben Sie nun an Magie, meine Herren?  
Spock: Äußerst faszinierend.  
SH: Aber kein Beweis. Gehen wir davon aus, dass die Dochte der Kerzen mir einem brennbaren Stoff, zum Beispiel Benzin, getränkt waren und Mr Snape mit diesem (verächtlich) Stock einen Funken unbemerkt durch den Raum schickte, dann…  
AlAngel: War der ganze Zauber Chemie.  
Snape: (Beleidigt) Glauben Sie doch was Sie wollen!  
AlAngel: Nicht schon wieder streiten.  
Spock: Ich muss Mr. Holmes recht geben. (AlAngel seufzt genervt) Er hat eine logische und damit unweigerlich richtige Erklärung für das Phänomen entdeckt.  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Danke, Spock, dass du dich auch noch auf seine Seite schlägst.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Es war einfach logisch.  
AlAngel: Wie auch immer. Severus, magst du uns nicht mal erklären was das auf dem Tisch da alles ist?  
Snape: (Zeigt auf eine Glasschüssel) Da wären Schokofrösche. (SH greift nach einem Frosch) Aufpassen! Die hüpfen davon!  
SH: Ach hören Sie doch auf. Es gibt keine Magie und bestimmt keine hüpfende Schokolade. (Öffnet Schokopapier und hält Frosch demonstrativ in die Runde)  
AlAngel: Sherlock, dass ist keine gute Idee. (Frosch hüpft eilig davon- mitten in Spocks Gesicht)  
Spock: (Vorwurfsvoll) Mr. Holmes! Ihr Frosch hat mich eben besprungen.  
SH: Verzeihung.  
Snape: (Schadenfroh) Haben Sie dafür auch eine Erklärung?  
SH: (Überlegt, nachdenklich) Mit Elektronik und einer Fernsteuerung. Oder vielleicht ein helligkeitsempfindlicher Kontakt?  
Snape: (Grinst) Die Lösung ist einfach: Magie.  
Spock: Diese Antwort ist unlogisch.  
SH: Aber wenn man alle anderen Lösungen ausgeschlossen hat, ist die eine die übrig bleibt, die Richtige, egal wie unwahrscheinlich sie auch erscheinen mag.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Sie zitieren sich selbst?  
SH: (Triumphierend) Egoist. (Genervt) Schon vergessen?  
AlAngel: (Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger) Na, na, na. Denken Sie immer an Lillifee und Anderson.  
SH: (Räuspert sich) Natürlich zitiere ich mich selbst. Wenn auch ein wenig frei formuliert.  
AlAngel: Gut. (Lächelt) Severus was hast du deinen armen Schülern sonst noch so abgenommen?  
Snape: (Zeigt auf eine weitere Schale) Das hätten wir Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, für die Sie sich interessiert haben. (Zeigt auf eine kleinere Schale) Und ein paar Zischende Wissbies habe ich auch noch.  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Uh! Voll toll! Sherlock, was halten Sie davon einen der Wissbies zu probieren?  
SH: (Angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck) Wenn das auch so angeblich magisches Zeug ist wie dieser Saft, den wir in Ihren Tee getan haben, will ich es sicher nicht probieren.  
AlAngel: Okay. Ich beweise, dass es mehr oder weniger ungefährlich ist magische Süßigkeiten zu essen. (Nimmt eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung) Hm… Schmeckt holzig, aber auch süß und sahnig.  
Spock: (Irritiert) Eine Mischung aus Sahnebonbon, Walnuss und Lavendel?  
AlAngel: (Überrascht)Ja?  
Spock: (Denkt laut) Dann könnte es vulkanisch sein. (Begeistert) Ich probiere es aus!  
Snape: Interessant.  
SH: Unmöglich Süßigkeiten aus dem 20 Jahrhundert können nicht nach etwas aus dem 23 Jahrhundert schmecken. Das wäre unlogisch!  
Spock: Wie gesagt, ich probiere es aus! (Nimmt eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung) Ihh! (Räuspert sich) Das schmeckt nach Vanilleeis!  
Snape: (Kichert) Es sind Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung!  
AlAngel: (Auffordernd) Sherlock, komm schon, probier auch etwas.  
SH: Mr. Snape was schätzen Sie denn für am ungefährlichsten ein?  
Snape: Ich empfehle die Zischenden Wissbies.  
SH: (Angewidert) Die sehen aber aus wie total übersüßte Brausekugeln.  
Snape: Übersüßt sind sie sicher nicht.  
SH: Also gut, Miss, (Fügt schnell hinzu; mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck) aber nur damit ich nicht mit Anderson in diese pinke Hölle gesperrt werde.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Mach kein Theater! Iss! (SH nimmt einen Zischenden Wissbie und schiebt ihn sich zögernd in den Mund)  
SH: Hmm… (Fast anerkennend) Kirsche. (SH beginnt zu schweben) Ah! Hilfe! Ich will wieder runter!  
Snape: (Grinst süffisant) Und glauben Sie an Magie?  
SH: (Sauer) Ich. Will. Wieder. Runter.  
AlAngel: Um es mit seinen Worten zu sagen, er meint „Wenn man alle logischen Lösungen eines Problems eliminiert, ist die unlogische obwohl unmögliche Lösung unweigerlich die Richtige.“  
Spock: (fasziniert) Wie lang hält denn dieser bemerkenswerte Zustand an?  
Snape: Nicht all zu lange.  
SH: (Faucht) Wie lang genau?  
Snape: (Grinst leicht) Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht fünf Minuten, vielleicht auch weniger. Aber…  
SH: (Faucht) Aber was?  
Snape: Höchstens eine Viertel stunde.  
SH: (Sehr sauer) Miss Angel, dass ist alles Ihre Schuld!  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Natürlich. Wie immer.  
SH: (Wütend) Sie haben mich überredet!  
AlAngel: (Unschuldig lächelnd) Ich hatte dir nur vorgeschlagen auch etwas zu probieren.  
SH: (Sehr wütend) Sie haben mir mit Anderson und dieser Prinzessin-sonst-was gedroht!  
Spock: Tut mir Leid Mr. Holmes, da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Miss Angel erwähnte diese für Sie scheinbar sehr schlimme Strafe in diesem Zusammenhang mit keinem Wort.  
AlAngel: (Grinst selbstzufrieden) Danke, Spock. (Fährt fort) Also ich würde sagen wir drei essen noch ein bisschen magischen Süßkram bis Sherlock (grinsender Blick nach oben) von seinem hohen Ross herunter kommt.  
SH: (Schreit wütend) Ich verbitte mir Ihre Wortspiele!  
AlAngel: (Grinst weiter) Ach geh’ doch bitte nicht gleich in die Luft. Ist doch nur Spaß.  
SH: Mr. Snape! Mr. Spock! (Schimpft vor sich hin) Helfen Sie mir! Diese Frau ist so…  
AlAngel: (Zuckersüß-Ironische Stimme) Ich mag dich doch auch, Sherly.  
SH: (Genervt) … unglaublich.  
AlAngel: Also wenn er wieder auf unser Niveau gekommen ist, würde ich gerne noch das Klassenzimmer ansehen und…  
SH: (Beleidigt) Nix da, wenn ich hier runter bin, will ich nach Hause.  
Snape: Aber es würde Sie bestimmt interessieren. Ich habe extra einen kleinen Zaubertrank für Sie vorbereitet.  
Spock: Tut mir Leid für Ihre Mühen, aber ich würde es auch bevorzugen heute bei Zeit zu hause zu sein.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt enttäuscht) Gut sobald Sherlock wieder runter ist, bringe ich Sie beide nach Hause. (Fragender Blick von Snape) Dann komm ich wieder und kümmere mich um… (Hustet) wie wissen alle worum.  
Sherlock: (Hat sich, immer noch in der Luft schwebend, zurückgelehnt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt) Um Mr. Snapes heimliches Schatzilein!  
AlAngel: (Ermahnend) Sherlock! Ich sage nur zwei Worte. Pink und Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Außerdem möchte ich mich gerne bei der lieben curlylinguist bedanken, die diese fic ins englische übersetzt! Du bist einfach super - Und ich hoffe du verlierst in den nächsten Kapitel nicht die Lust am Übersetzten.  
> Wie Euch vielleicht allen aufgefallen ist, ist das hier eher eine slow-built fic geworden. 30+ Kapitel sind es wohl ingesammt geworden... Ich bereue nichts!!!


	10. Kapitel 9b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausflug Time II :D

Selbsthilfegruppe-9b

Ein großer heller Raum mit einem langen Tisch. An den Wänden stehen Regale voller Bücher. An dem Tisch sitzen im Moment nur zwei Personen, allerdings halten sie den größst möglichen Abstand zueinander. Im Türrahmen erscheint plötzlich eine junge Frau.

AlAngel: Ach du bist hier Severus!  
Snape: (Grummelt) Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Denkt kurz nach) Ich wollte mir doch ein Buch leihen, weißt du nicht mehr?  
Snape: (Verwirrt) Buch?  
AlAngel: Ja, natürlich. (Betont) Geh es doch bitte schnell holen...  
Snape: (Gedankenblitz) Ach ja, das Buch. (Snape verlässt eilig den Raum)  
RL: (Bewundernd) Er muss Sie sehr mögen, wenn Sie eines seiner heiligen Bücher lesen dürfen.  
AlAngel: (Kichert etwas) Glauben Sie mir, er hasst mich.  
RL: Mich wohl auch.  
AlAngel: (Entrüstet) Ach was!  
RL: Sicher doch.   
AlAngel: (Setzt sich zu RL an den Tisch) Das meint er gar nicht so.   
RL: (Ironisch) Und wie sollte er es sonst meinen?  
AlAngel: Erinnern Sie sich noch an Ihren Überraschungsbesuch bei uns?  
RL: (Lächelt leicht) Einer der verwirrendsten Nachmittage meines Lebens...  
AlAngel: Sie müssen wissen Sherlock also Mr. Holmes irrt sich bei seinen Deduktionen eigentlich nie.  
RL: (Ruft) Ach kommen Sie! Severus und ich?!  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mir den Schultern) Warum nicht? Was ist daran so unwahrscheinlich?  
RL: Er hasst mich. Seit unserer Schulzeit.

Plötzlich kommen zwei weitere Personen in das Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts. Ein alter Mann mit langem Bart und eine ebenfalls schon ältere Dame mir strengem Blick.

McG: (Überrascht) Nanu, wen haben wie denn da?   
AD: (Erfreut) Ach Sie sind es Miss Angel.  
RL: (Überrascht) Sie kennen sich?  
AlAngel: Flüchtig.  
AD: (Verwundert) Warum sind Sie denn hier?  
RL: Severus leiht ihr ein Buch.  
McG: Lassen Sie die Witze.  
AD: (Kichert) Ich glaube, dass hat er ernst gemeint.  
McG: (Sarkastischer Unterton) Als ob Severus eines seiner Bücher verleihen würde.   
AlAngel: (Angriffslustig) Warum sollte er nicht?  
McG: (Seufzt; Lehrer-Ton) Weil er Severus Snape ist, Kindchen.  
AlAngel: (Gereizt) Kindchen? (Stemmt Arme in die Hüften)  
AD: (Kichert) Das war vermutlich keine gute Idee, Minerva.  
RL: Miss Angel, was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie Severus entgegen gehen?  
AlAngel: (Unschuldiger Augenaufschlag) Ich kenne mich doch in Hogwarts nicht aus. (Viel sagender Blick zu AD)  
AD: (Versucht nicht zu sehr zu kichern) Mr. Lupin kann Ihnen sicher den Weg zeigen.  
RL: (Steht auf) Kommen Sie mit. (AlAngel folgt RL zur Tür)  
AD: (Freundlich) Ich wünsche noch einen schönen guten Tag.  
AlAngel: Vielen Dank, Ihnen auch. (Winkt AD kurz zu bevor sie mir RL Raum verlässt)

Auf dem Gang. RL und AlAngel laufen schweigend nebeneinander.

AlAngel: Sie haben Fragen.  
RL: Woher kommen sie eigentlich?  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich) Schwere Frage. Von Jurisfiction trifft es wohl am besten.  
RL: Sie sind also nicht magisch?  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Nein, überhaupt nicht.  
RL: (Verwundert) Woher kennen Sie dann Albus Dumbeldore?  
AlAngel: Wir haben neulich zusammen Tee getrunken, als ich in den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hatte.  
RL: (Nach langem Schweigen; Vorsichtig) Sie sind sicher nicht Severus Freundin?  
AlAngel: Oh Gott. Absolut nicht.  
RL: Warum ist er dann so nett zu Ihnen?  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Zu mir ist er nett?! Um Himmels Willen! (Rhetorische Frage; Eher zu sich selbst) Wie benimmt er sich dann bei Menschen zu denen er nicht nett ist?  
RL: (Kaum merklich traurig) Er erinnert sie in jeder Situation und so herablassend wie möglich daran, dass sie ein Werwolf sind.  
AlAngel: Tut mir Leid. Ich meine, dass er so gemein sein kann. (Nach kurzem Schweigen, Zögernd) Sie mögen ihn doch, oder?  
RL: (Leise) Ja. (Mit fester Stimme) Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Sie es verstehen können wie ich jemanden mögen kann, der so gemein ist. Aber...  
AlAngel: Glauben Sie mir, wenn sie jemand versteht, dann ich. (Kichert) Ich wollte als Teenager Sherlock Holmes heiraten. Schon mal von ihm gehört? Er ist ein selbsternannter Soziophat und absolut egoistisch.  
RL: Was haben Sie gemacht?  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Ich habe mich nicht gebessert. Ich gehe mit seinen großen Bruder, dem eiskalten Politiker und totalen Kontrollfreak, essen.  
RL: (Sieht AlAngel überrascht an) Glauben Sie, dass sie bei einem solchen Menschen jemals eine Chance haben werden?  
AlAngel: Bei Sherlock nicht, aber das wusste ich schon lange. Eigentlich schon bevor ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. (Zwinkert verschwörerisch) Zufällig weiß ich nämlich, für wen sein Herz schlägt.  
RL: Sherlock Holmes war das der Mann mir den spitzen Ohren?  
AlAngel: Nein das war Spock. Sherlock war derjenige der Severus so charmant vor Ihnen blamieren wollte.  
RL: Wobei es ja vollkommen daneben lag. Severus und ich?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Warum nicht? Sie und Severus.  
RL: (Böser Blick) Hören Sie auf! Dieser Mr. Holmes hat zwei komplett Gegensätzliche Gefühle verwechselt.   
AlAngel: (Sanft) Sie meinen wohl Liebe und Hass.  
RL: (Seufzt) Wie Tag und Nacht. Einfach unterschiedlich.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Darf ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle etwas sagen?  
RL: Bitte. Warum auch nicht?  
AlAngel: (Sanft lächelnd) Für mich gibt es nur ein Gegenteil zu Liebe, nämlich Gleichgültigkeit.  
RL: (Überrascht) Sie meinen...  
AlAngel: Ich meine, Sie können nicht wissen was in Severus vorgeht. Sie wissen nur, wie er sich für Sie und die ganze Welt gibt.  
RL: (Nachdenklich) Ich werde darüber nachdenken.  
AlAngel: Denken Sie nicht zu lange. Sie wissen wie der dritte Band endet. Und wie wenig Sie danach noch Gelegenheit haben mit Severus allein zu reden.  
RL: Sie haben Recht.

Die beiden bleiben vor einer Tür stehen. Sie sind mittlerweile im Kerker von Hogwarts angekommen.

RL: Hier ist Severus' Klassenzimmer.  
AlAngel: Danke. (Klopft) Wollen Sie nicht noch mit rein kommen?  
RL: (Zögert) Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee.  
AlAngel: Ach was. Kommen Sie einfach. (Öffnet Tür; Zieht RL am Handgelenk mit) Severus? Bist du hier?  
Snape: (Grummelt) Wer stört?!  
AlAngel: Ich bin es. Haben Sie das Buch gefunden?  
Snape: (Verwundert) Buch?  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Ja. Das Buch, das du mir leihen wolltest.  
Snape: Ach das Buch. (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein, keine Ahnung wo es ist.  
AlAngel: (Gespielt enttäuscht) Schade. Na ja, ist auch nicht so wichtig.  
RL: (Interessiert) Um was für ein Buch geht es denn?  
AlAngel: (Stottert) Ja, also ähm...  
Snape: (Heben Augenbrauen) Ach Lupin was machen Sie hier unten?   
RL: Ich habe Ihrem Besuch den Weg gezeigt.  
Snape: Tut mir Leid, Miss. Wenn ich Ihnen den Weg beschrieben hätte, wären Sie wohl um die (Vernichter Blick zu RL) lebensgefährliche Gesellschaft dieses (Vernichter Blick zu RL)Werwolfes herumgekommen.  
RL: (Sarkastisch) Danke Severus, dass du immer wieder alle daran erinnern musst. (Verlässt den Raum; Knallt die Türe laut ins Schloss)  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Toll gemacht Severus. Wirklich.  
Snape: (Zischt) Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass er gefährlich ist.  
AlAngel: (Wütend) Severus! Nur bei Vollmond. Und dann auch nur, wenn er ohne Banntrank ist.  
Snape: Er ist ein Werwolf.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Bei Vollmond, Severus! (Anklagend) Du nimmst ihn nicht mal als Menschen war.  
Snape: (Ironisch) Ist er dass denn?  
AlAngel: Natürlich. Und wissen Sie was?  
Snape: (Verengt die Augen) Was?  
AlAngel: Wenn Sherlock recht hätte und du ihn lieben würden, du hättest ihn nicht verdient.  
Snape: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ein Glück, dass ich nicht...  
AlAngel: Mach mir doch nichts vor! (Leise) Und dir selbst am besten auch nicht. Und jetzt. (Nachdrücklich) Bring. Das. Wieder. In. Ordnung.

Im Lehrerzimmer.

McG: (Besorgt) Das Türenschlagen klang aber nicht gut. (Zweifelnd) Meinst du wirklich sie schafft es?  
AD: (Nachdenklich) Die Zeit wird es zeigen, Minerva, die Zeit wird es zeigen.

Im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, im Kerker von Hogwarts.

AlAngel: (Nachdrücklich und streng) Ich gehe jetzt. Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen hast du das wieder in Ordnung gebracht!  
Snape: Aber...  
AlAngel: Kein „Aber“. Du wirst dich entschuldigen. (Verlässt Klassenzimmer ohne auf schimpfenden Snape zu achten)


	11. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für Moony ohne die ich wohl mal wieder Wochenlang das updaten vergessen hätte...

Selbsthilfegruppe-10

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: So. Heute machen wie eine Nachbesprechung zu unserem netten Ausflug.  
SH: (Verstimmt) Der Ausflug war alles andere als nett.  
Spock: (Hebt herausfordernd eine Augenbraue) Ich fand es ganz amüsant wie Sie an die Decke gegangen sind, Mr. Holmes.  
SH: (Wütend) Ich verbitte mir dieses Wortspiel!  
AlAngel: (Gespielt ernst) Ich auch! (Kichern) Ich bin die Einzige die dämliche Wortspiele machen darf.  
SH: (Eingeschnappt) Bei Ihnen verbitte ich es mir noch mehr, Miss!  
AlAngel: (Klimpernd) Aber Sherlock...  
Snape: (Wütend) Können Sie nicht einmal ernsthaft bleiben?! Sagen Sie, was Sie zu unserem (höhnisch) netten Ausflug sagen wollen und verschonen Sie mich mit Wortspielen, Sarkasmus und Ihrem ganzen Unsinn.  
Spock: (Sachlich) Sie sind schlecht gelaunt.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Danke, wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen.  
Spock: (Sachlich) Ich nehme an, dass war Sarkasmus.  
SH: Gute Deduktionen, Mr. Spock. (Sarkastisch) Eines schönen Tages werden Sie noch zum Sarkasmus-Profi.  
Spock: (Etwas verwundert) Vielen Dank.  
SH: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Oder eben doch kein Profi. (Belehrend) Das war eben auch Sarkasmus.  
Snape: (Schreit) Seid endlich still! Lasst Miss Angel reden. Ich will endlich hier weg.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Aber, Severus, wir sind noch keine zehn Minuten da.  
Snape: (Genervt) Na und?  
Spock: Sie sind sogar sehr schlecht gelaunt.  
Snape: (Wütend) Halten Sie endlich die Klappe, Sie vulkanisches Spitzohr!  
AlAngel: (Sanft) Niemand hier kann etwas für deine schlechte Laune.  
Snape: Es ist alle Ihre Schuld!  
AlAngel: (Rhetorische Frage) Muss ich mir das ab jetzt von jedem von euch anhören? (Etwas ironisch) Was habe ich diesmal getan?  
Snape: Das geht Sie gar nichts an.  
SH: (Unmerklich schadenfroh) Es geht schon wieder um Mr. Lupin.  
Spock: (Überrascht) Tatsächlich? (Etwas anklagend) Wollten Sie dass nicht in Ordnung bringen, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Verteidigend) Ich habe mit ihm geredet. (Seufzt) Es war alles gut, bis Severus...  
Snape: (Sauer) Ich hab doch nur...  
AlAngel: (Fällt ihm böse funkelnd ins Wort) Ihm zum wiederholten Mal vorgeworfen ein gefährlicher Werwolf zu sein.  
SH: (Etwas zwischen anerkennend und spöttisch) Sie sind noch besser darin die Menschen, die Sie li... (hustet) mögen, zu vergraulen als ich!   
Spock: Ich glaube das hilft Mr. Snape nicht sonderlich.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Er müsste sich nur Entschuldigen.  
Spock: (Hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue) Aber warum tut er das nicht?  
Snape: (Wütend) Ich kann euch hören! Ihr müsst euch nicht in der dritten Person über mich unterhalten.  
AlAngel: (Fährt Snape an) Jetzt halt mal die Luft an Severus! Wir suchen gerade eine Lösung für deine Probleme.  
Snape: (Perplex) Was machen Sie?  
AlAngel: Nachdem du durch deine offensichtliche schlechte Laune, sowieso mehr oder weniger alles verraten hast, verschiebe ich das heutige Thema auf das nächste Mal und wir kümmern uns um Lie... (Hustet) Freundschaftsprobleme (zögert) bei euch allen drei!  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Ich habe keine Probleme.  
SH: Ich habe besseres zu tun als mich um Freunde zu kümmern.  
AlAngel: (Abwehrende Handbewegung) Keine Widerrede. Also Severus Probleme mir Remus zuerst.  
Spock: Aber Mr Snape müsste sich doch nur entschuldigen.  
Snape: (Warnend) Ich. Entschuldige. Mich. Nicht.  
AlAngel: Du weißt, dass das LilliFee Angebot auch für dich gilt?  
Snape: (Sauer) Das ist Erpressung!  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Sonst kommen wie nie weiter.  
Snape: (Protestierend) Aber...  
AlAngel: (Bestimmt) Kein „Aber“! Ich hab dir eigentlich gesagt, du sollst dass bis heute in Ordnung bringen.  
Snape: (Leiser) Ich kann nicht...  
AlAngel: (Sanft) Spring einfach über deine Schatten. Er würde dich bestimmt mögen, wenn du nur etwas netter wärst.  
Snape: (Vorwurfsvoll) Er hasst mich.  
SH: (Genervter Blick) Der Typ der neulich hier war? Sie hassen? (Schnaubt verächtlich) Der ist genauso verknallt wie Sie.  
Snape: (Drohend leise) Ich bin nicht verknallt.  
AlAngel: Er ist genauso (überlegt) freundschaftlich interessiert wie du. Das wolltest du doch sagen Sherlock, (drohend) oder?  
SH: In etwa.  
AlAngel: (Bestimmt) Also du klärst das Severus. (Aufmunternd) Und wir erfahren dann beim nächsten Mal von deinem Erfolg.  
Snape: (Schaut belustigt, aber auch vorwurfsvoll) Sie geben nicht auf, bis ich das mache, was Sie sagen?  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Nein. (Wendet sich an Spock) So und nun zu dir, Spock.  
Spock: (Verteidigend) Das gibt es keine Probleme. Ich habe zwei Freunde auf der Enterprise und da gibt es (betont) keinerlei Spannung.  
AlAngel: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Keine Spannung? Du streitest regelmäßig mit dem Doktor.  
Spock: Aber nur weil er absolut unlogisch ist. Außerdem ist das nur die Hälfte meines Freundeskreises, mit der anderen Hälfte verstehe ich mich blendend.  
AlAngel: Du meinst Jim?  
Spock: Natürlich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt absolut nichts was wir hier besprechen könnten.  
AlAngel: (Wendet sich an SH) Dann bleiben wohl nur noch John und Sherlock.  
SH: (Provokant) Wir könnten auch über Sie und Ihren „Freund“ reden.  
AlAngel: Das interessiert euch wirklich nicht.  
SH: (Schnaubt) Natürlich nicht. Aber ich möchte nicht über John sprechen.  
AlAngel: (Besorgt) Hat er wieder bei einer Frau übernachtet?  
SH: Auf einer Luftmatratze. (Leise) Wir hatten Streit.  
AlAngel: (Grinst frech) Luftmatratze oder Sofa?  
SH: (Genervt) Luftmatratze! Bei Sarah ist es das Sofa gewesen. Gott! Sie klingen schon wie Mycroft.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Absicht. Kommt auch wieder vor. (Wieder ernst) Warum hattet ihr Streit?  
Spock: Das ist bei Mr. Holmes überaus schwierigem Charakter eine unlogische Frage.  
SH: (Trotzig) Das werde ich nicht sagen! Das geht Sie gar nichts an!  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) So kommen wie nie weiter. Sherlock, nun sag schon.  
SH: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein.  
AlAngel: Das ist schon wieder kindisch. Severus (Anerkennender Blick) hat uns auch von seinen Probleme mir Mr. Lupin erzählt.  
Snape: Es gab keine Probleme bis Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben!  
AlAngel: (Vernichtender Blick) Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Severus. Aber egal. (Wendet sich wieder an SH) Sherlock, worüber haben du und John gestritten?  
SH: (Leise) Er meinte ich solle akzeptieren, dass Mycroft sich eine Freundin sucht.  
AlAngel: (Sehr überrascht) Was?!  
SH: John wollte wissen, wo ich immer wieder hin verschwinde. Und da habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mich mit der Frau treffen, die meinen Bruder datet.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Das ist noch nicht mal gelogen. Faszinierend!  
AlAngel: Und warum der Streit?  
SH: Ich sagte außerdem, dass man betreffende Frau (anklagender Blick zu AlAngel) vor sich selbst schützen müsse. John hat mir daraufhin vorgeworfen genau so ein Kontrollfreak zu sein wie Mycroft. Außerdem fand er es gut, wenn wenigstens ein Holmes Bruder etwas (verächtlich) Menschliches an sich hätte.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Ihr Freund steht Ihnen in einem unschlagbaren Charme nichts nach.  
AlAngel: (Langsam; Nachdenklich) Ihr hattet Streit, weil ich mich mit Mycroft treffe? Und John es okay findet und du dagegen bist?  
SH: Wir haben Streit, weil John Mycroft menschlicher findet als mich. (Anklagend) Und dabei habe ich mich damals bei ihm entschuldigt, als ich sagte ich hätte keine Freunde.  
Snape: Wenn der Kerl eine Entschuldigung von jemandem wie Ihnen, Mr. Holmes nicht zu schätzen weiß, hat er Ihre Freundschaft nicht verdient.  
AlAngel: (Fährt Snape an) Aber das ist das Problem! Sherlock, einmal entschuldigen reicht nicht. Du hast während eurer Freundschaft verdammt viel Mist gebaut- (zu Snape) wie du übrigens auch Severus, (nach kurzer Pause) auch wenn ich bei dir und Lupin nie von einer Freundschaft sprechen würde.   
Spock: Also müssen sich beide entschuldigen?  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) So machen wie es! Bis zum nächsten Mal „übt“ ihr alle drei entschuldigen. (Aufmunternd) Er werdet sehen es ist gar nicht so schwer.  
Spock: (Unsicher) Miss, Sie sagten eben „drei“.  
AlAngel: Nachdem du keine Probleme mir Jim hast, zumindest keine über die du sprechen willst, wirst du dich bei McCoy entschuldigen.  
Spock: (Überrascht) Wofür?  
AlAngel: (Lacht) Einfach nach eurer nächsten Diskussion. Bis wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, streitet ihr beiden bestimmt öfter. (Steht auf; Klatscht in die Hände) Also Hausaufgabe! Entschuldigt euch!


	12. Kapitel 11

Selbsthilfegruppe-11

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: So. Hallo zusammen.  
Spock: Um auf ihre seltsame Idee mit dem Entschuldigen zurück zu kommen...  
AlAngel: (Fällt ihm ins Wort) Ich will es gar nicht hören!  
Snape: (Verwirrt) Bitte?  
AlAngel: (Lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück) Ich sagte, ich möchte es nicht hören.  
SH: (Überrascht) Sie bestehen darauf, dass wir uns entschuldigen und wollen jetzt nichts darüber hören?  
AlAngel: (Nickt) So ist es.  
Spock: Unlogisch.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Ich bin ein Mensch. Noch dazu eine Frau. Um sämtlichen Klischees gerecht zu werden, darf ich einfach nicht logisch sein.  
Snape: (Noch immer etwas verwirrt) Also keine Diskussion über unser Privatleben heute?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Nette Schlussfolgerung, Severus.  
SH: (Genervt) Also andere peinliche Details die wir ansprechen müssen?  
AlAngel: (Unschuldiges Lächeln) Das habe ich nicht gesagt.  
Spock: Was haben Sie heute also vor?  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Wir veranstalten ein Quiz!  
Snape: (Entrüsteter Blick) Was?!  
AlAngel: Ein Quiz, Severus.  
Spock: Unlogisch! Sie sind heute wirklich absolut unlogisch.  
AlAngel: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein. Psychologische Kriegsführung. (Grinst) Ich langweile euch so lange mit sekundären Dingen bis ihr freiwillig über euer Privatleben und die speziellen Beziehung zu gewissen Personen redet.  
SH: (Überzeugt) Da können wie uns aber noch jahrelang treffen.  
AlAngel: Ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Also heute veranstalten wir ein Zitate Quiz!  
Spock: (Hoffnungsvoll) Das war doch eben Sarkasmus.  
Snape: (Grummelig) Nein, das meint sie wirklich ernst.  
SH: (Hebt theatralisch beide Hände) Man gebe mir einen Revolver! Die Wände der 221b des 19 Jahrhunderts haben meine Langeweile noch nicht gespürt!  
Snape: Nur die Langeweile deines (breites Grinsen) Originals.  
AlAngel: (Böser Blick) Hör gefälligst auf zu sticheln, Severus.  
Snape: Ist ja gut. Ich wollte nur die Stimmung heben, die nach Ihrem (Abfällig) Vorschlag deutlich in den Keller gegangen ist.  
AlAngel: (Zuckersüßes Grinsen) Sobald du freiwillig über Remus redest, hören wir auf.  
Spock: (Prüfender Blick zu Snape) Also fangen wir an und bringen den Tag hinter uns.  
AlAngel: Gut. Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen Filmzitate. Ihr drei spielt zusammen. Ich sage ein Zitat und ihr (betont) sprecht euch ab, wer antworten darf.  
SH: (Abfällig) Absprache? (Schlägt sich Hand gegen Stirn) Oh Gott auch noch ein sinnloser Versuch ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl in der Gruppe zu fördern.   
AlAngel: Genau das Sherlock. Ich will, dass ihr euch untereinander besser versteht.  
Snape: Ich werde mich nie mit diesen beiden unfähigen Muggeln verstehen.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Ist gut, Severus. Wir fangen an. "Ich werde ihm ein Angebot machen, das er nicht ablehnen kann."  
SH: (Sehr kurzer Blick zu Spock und Snape) Der Pate.  
Spock: (Erstaunt) Sagten Sie nicht Sie wüssten nur Dinge die für Ihren Beruf relevant sind?  
SH: Bei dem Film handelt sich um einen Gangsterfilm. Da nach meiner Theorie kein Verbrechen wirklich einzigartig ist und es alles schon mal gegeben hat, besitze ich genau Kenntnisse und sogar ein Archiv über bereits dagewesen Verbrechen.  
Snape: (Verächtlich) Ein Archiv aus gestellten Filmverbrechen?  
SH: (Böser Blick) Nein, ein umfassendes Archiv aus Büchern, Filmen und Zeitungsartikeln.  
AlAngel: Interessant. Ich muss wohl nicht noch extra sagen, dass Sherlock Recht hatte. Aber machen wir weiter. "Möge die Macht mit Dir sein."  
Spock: (Kurzes Blick zu Snape und SH) Star Wars.  
SH: (Überrascht) Woher zum Teufel wissen Sie so was?  
Spock: Es ist Science-Fiction. (Tut als würde das alles erklären)  
Snape: (Verwirrt) Na und?  
Spock: Ich stamme aus einem der ersten Science-Fiction Filmen. Ich halte mich auf dem Laufenden was aus unserem Genre gemacht wird.  
SH: (Interessiert) Wie kommen Sie an das Zeug ran?  
Spock: (Denkt einen Moment nach) Ich kenne jemanden der solche Filme sehr gerne sieht.  
Snape: Und sie schauen nicht gerne Science-Fiction?  
Spock: Nur aus wissenschaftlichen Gründen zur Analyse meines Heimatgenres.  
SH: (Interessiert) Ein Beispiel für eine Analyse?  
Spock: Nehmen wie Star Wars. (Vorwurfsvoll) Diese ständigen lautstarken Explosionen sind durch die Zusammensetzung des Weltraums wissenschaftlich nicht tragbar.  
AlAngel: Also wer auch immer dieser geheimnisvolle Jemand ist, mit dem du diese Filme schaust, er tut mir Leid.  
Spock: (Hebt verwirrt eine Augenbraue) Wieso?  
AlAngel: Deine ständigen wissenschaftlichen Kommentare können bestimmt sehr nervend sein, wenn man gerade eigentlich einen Film schauen will.  
Spock: Aber diese Unlogik...  
AlAngel: Unlogik ist in der Fiktion erlaubt. Glaub mir, jedem, dem ich, da wo ich her komme, sagen würde, ich kenne eine Vulkanier persönlich, würde mich für verrückt und unzurechnungsfähig halten. Für die Logik gelten in den Buch und Filmwelten unterschiedliche Maßstäbe.   
Aber machen wir weiter. "Du, Onkel Scar, weißt du was?"   
Snape: (Abfällig) "Du weißt, dass ich Ratespiele verabscheue."   
AlAngel: "Ich werde mal König vom geweihtem Land"  
Snape: (Verwirrt) Hä? Von bitte was werden Sie Königin?  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Das war wirklich Zufall!  
SH: (Ebenfalls verwirrt) Was für ein Zufall? Was für eine Königin?  
AlAngel: (Erklärt) Ich sagte "Du, Onkel Scar, weißt du was?". Das ist ein Filmzitat aus dem Kinderfilm „Der König der Löwen“.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und was hat das mit Ihren Plänen Königin zu werden zu tun?  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Ich will doch gar nicht Königin werden. (Erklärt weiter) Severus hat mir geantwortet wie es die Figur Scar im Film tut. Um nun heraus zu finden ob er zufällig die gleichen Worte gewählt hat oder ob er den Film kennt, habe ich den Dialog fortgesetzt.  
Snape: (Geschockt) Bei Merlin, ich habe die gleiche Wortwahl wie eine Kinderfilmfigur?!  
SH: (Kichert) Offensichtlich.  
Spock: (Zu AlAngel) Sie haben ernsthaft erwartet, dass einer von uns ein Zitat aus einem Kinderfilm erkennt?  
AlAngel: (Ehrlich grinsend) Ich habe nicht mal geglaubt, dass ihr die anderen beiden Zitate erkennt.  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Sie sind zu freundlich, Miss.  
Spock: Sie war doch gar nicht freundlich.  
Snape: (Belehrend) Sarkasmus, Mr. Spock, Sarkasmus.  
Spock: "Sarkasmus ist die niedrigste Form des Witzes,   
SH: aber die höchste Form der Intelligenz."   
AlAngel: Val McDermid, Ein Ort für die Ewigkeit. Ich frag gar nicht erst, woher du das kennst, ja?  
SH: (Verwundert) Aber warum denn nicht?  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Weil es ein Krimi ist. Das erklärt mir schon alles.  
Snape: (Interessiert) Und wie erklären Sie Mr. Spocks Kenntnisse?  
Spock: Ich habe auf Grund Ihres Vorwurfes, keinen Sarkasmus zu verstehen, einige Recherchen begonnen.  
SH: Um sich beim nächsten Vorwurf „logisch“ zu kontern?  
Spock: Das war in der Tat der Plan.  
Snape: (Grinst) Dann haben Sie wohl heute die unschöne Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie nie ein halbes Kriminalroman-Zitat gegen jemanden wie Mr. Holmes einsetzen sollten.  
Spock: (Nickt) Das entspricht tatsächlich auch dem Ergebnis meiner Einschätzung der Situation.  
AlAngel: Nachdem wir das geklärt haben...   
SH: (Fällt AlAngel ins Wort) Bitte keine weiteren Zitate mehr.  
Spock: Bis auf Mr. Snape haben wie alle eine Zitat erraten. (Hoffnungsvoll) Das reicht doch wirklich.  
AlAngel: 2 von 3? Hm. Das sind...  
Spock: 66%  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht) Also nur knapp mehr als die Hälfte.  
Snape: (Optimistisch) Aber trotzdem mehr als die Hälfte.  
AlAngel: Also schön. Ihr habt gewonnen. Wir machen für heute Schluss. (Lächelt freundlich) Bis zum nächsten Mal könnte ihr überlegen, ob ihr nicht etwas Interessantes zu erzählen habt.  
Snape: (Verschränkt die Arme) Mein Privatleben geht sie weder heute noch sonst wann etwas an.  
SH: (Verschränkt die Arme) Sie haben sich schon genug eingemischt.  
Spock: Ihre Bemühungen führen ins Leere. Es ist unlogisch, dass Sie es dennoch immer wieder versuchen.  
AlAngel: Ich sagte bereits, ich bin nicht logisch.


	13. Kapitel 12

Selbsthilfegruppe-12

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Wunderschönen guten Nachmittag. (Ein wenig scheinheilig) Habt ihr mir was zu erzählen?  
SH: (Entschlossen) Nein.  
Snape: (Entschlossen) Nein.  
Spock: (Entschlossen) Nein.  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht) Gut (Wieder neutraler) dann sage ich euch das heutige Thema. (Grinsend) Wir werden anhand eurer Lieblingsfarben euren Charakter analysieren.  
Snape: (Vorwurfsvoll) Sie werden immer fantasieloser.  
SH: Das ist wirklich noch schlimmer als das dämliche Ratespiel.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert Einwände von SH und Snape) Spock du darfst anfangen. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?  
Spock: (Belehrend) Es ist irrational eine bestimmte Farbe zu bevorzugen. Farben werden von humanoiden Augen nur wahrgenommen, da Gegenstände verschiedene Lichtwellen absorbieren. Diese also nicht reflektiert werden.  
SH: (Anerkennend) Eine logische und wissenschaftliche Antwort. Bravo Mr. Spock.  
AlAngel: Das bedeutet du wirst mir eine ähnliche Antwort geben, wenn ich dich frage Sherlock?  
SH: (Ernst) Keines Falls. (Grinsend) Ich würde lächelnd auf Mr. Spocks hervorragen Antwort hinweisen.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Und du Severus?   
Snape: (Verschränkt mürrisch die Arme) Ich finde eine Diskussion über Farben ist reine Zeitverschwendung.  
AlAngel: (Hakt nach) Das heißt?  
Snape: Ich gedenke nicht an der Debatte teil zu haben.   
AlAngel: (Genervt) Jungs, bitte! (Überlegt) Allerdings könnten wir das ganze auch auf das noch spannendere Thema der Sternzeichen verlagern.  
SH: (Entsetzt) Nein! (Räuspert sich) Also ich meine, das wäre ja (kurze Pause) noch langweiliger. (Seufzt ergeben) Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist also weiß.  
Spock: (Vorwurfsvoll) Das ist aber gar keine Farbe!  
SH: (Provozierend) Na und? Ich habe beschlossen weiß ist meine Lieblingsfarbe!   
AlAngel: (Süffisantes Grinsen) Arztkittel-weiß, (Pause) zum Beispiel?  
SH: Ich verbitte mir diese Unterstellung!  
AlAngel: (Unschuldig) Welche Unterstellung?  
SH: (Genervt) Wenn Sie alle gegen weiß sind, ist meine neue Lieblingsfarbe eben brauen.  
AlAngel: (Wieder süffisant) Kastanienbraunes-Militärarztaugen-Braun?  
SH: (Genervt) Denke Sie doch was Sie wollen! (Entschieden) Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist braun.  
AlAngel: (Flucht) Verdammt! Mit so einer Farbe habe ich nicht gerechnet. (Holt Handy aus Tasche) Bedeutung... Farben... Braun... (Flucht) Verdammt! (Genervt) Warum gibt es im 19 Jahrhundert kein Internet?  
Spock: Weil es damals noch gar nicht erfunden wurde. Das Internet, wie es in Ihrem 21 Jahrhundert bekannt ist, ging aus einem Projekt von 1969 hervor und...  
Snape: Lesen sie eigentlich Lexika als Einschlaflektüre? Gibt es etwas was Sie nicht wissen?  
Spock: Ich bin sehr stolz auf mein Allgemeinwissen, dennoch kann ich berechtigt davon ausgehen niemals alles zu wissen.  
AlAngel: („Wechselt“ „unauffällig“ Thema bevor es wieder zum Streit kommt) Was ist denn deine Lieblingsfarbe, Spock. (Hebt theatralisch die Hände) Und bitte, nimm keine so abwegige Farbe wie braun!  
Spock: Ich finde, wenn überhaupt, gelb ganz (Überlegt) nett.  
Snape: (Genervt) Sie fragte nach Lieblingsfarbe und nicht danach was Sie ganz „nett“ finden.  
Spock: Da ich mich weigere so etwas Irrationales wie eine Lieblingsfarbe zu wählen, gedenke ich, zum gelingen des Treffen dadurch beizutragen, indem ich eine nette Farbe nenne.  
AlAngel: Also gelb. (Überlegt) Hmm. Helligkeit... Wachheit... Sonne... Erleuchtung....  
Snape: (Fügt abfällig hinzu) Gift, Galle, Eiter und Schwefel.  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Warum bist du nur immer so negativ, Severus?  
Snape: (Grinsend) Ich habe Ihnen nur bei Ihrer dämlichen Aufzählung geholfen.  
AlAngel: (Schaut auf Handy) Also Spock mit gelb als (Überlegt) netter Farbe bist du kreativ, wach und hast einen schnellen Verstand.  
Spock: Das kreativ trifft nicht zu, aber ansonsten bin ich mit Ihrer Analyse (nickt) zufrieden.  
AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Das freut mich. (Zu Snape) Severus was ist mit dir?  
Snape: Was soll mit mir sein? Ich finde das Spitzohr ebenfalls nicht kreativ und seinen Verstand würde ich eher mit einem Computer vergleichen, aber sonst...  
Spock: (Drohend) Bitte unterlassen Sie solche Vergleiche, Mr. Snape!  
AlAngel: (Greift vor schlimmerem Streit ein) Eigentlich wollte ich deine Lieblingsfarbe hören, Severus.  
Snape: (Abfällig) Ich gedenke nicht...  
AlAngel: (Ernst) Du gedenkst wohl!  
Snape: (Trotzig) Nein.  
AlAngel: (Befehlston) Oh doch!  
Snape: (Trotzig) Nein.  
SH: (Genervt) Mein Gott, Mr. Snape, sagen sie einfach irgendeine Farbe!  
Snape: (Fragt; mehr zu sich selbst) Irgendeine? (Denkt kurz nach) Rot.  
AlAngel: (Süffisantes Grinsen) Normales rot oder Gryffindor-Rot?  
Snape: (Gereizt) Lassen Sie diese Anspielung sein! Es hat überhaupt nicht mit Gryffindor oder einem bestimmten Gryffindor oder überhaupt etwas zu tun! Es war eine spontane Wahl.  
AlAngel: (Unschuldiges Grinsen) Die zeigt, worum zurzeit deine Gedanken kreisen.  
Snape: (Fragt) Etwas Rotes? Das kann alles sein. (Zählt genervt auf) Erdbeeren, Zaubertränke, Blut,   
AlAngel: (Siegessicher) … oder eben auch Gryffindor.  
SH: (Vorwurfsvoll zu AlAngel) Wissen Sie eigentlich wie nervig es sein kann, wenn sie unbedingt etwas in unsere Aussagen hineininterpretieren wollen?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Klar weiß ich das, sonst würde ich es nicht machen.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie wollen uns nerven? Das ist unlogisch.  
AlAngel: Ihr wisst was ihr manchen müsst, damit es aufhört.  
Snape: (Ziemlich gereizt) Mein Privatleben geht Sie gar nichts an! (Drohend) Selbst (Betont) wenn ich etwas für eine bestimmte Person empfinden (Betont) würde, (Betont) wären Sie die letzte der ich davon erzählen würde!  
AlAngel: (Gespielt überrascht und verletzt) Aber warum denn?  
Snape: Sie sind die nervigste Person, die mir je begegnet ist.  
AlAngel: (Ließt von Handy ab) Du hast einen starken Willen, sowie Entschlossenheit und Durchhaltevermögen.  
Snape: (Verwirrt) Äh was?  
AlAngel: Rot. Deine Farbe.  
SH: (Genervt) Hören Sie doch auf mit diesem Farben-Quatsch!  
Spock: Man kann keinen Charakter von der Wahl der bevorzugten Lichtwellen ableiten.  
Snape: Da hören Sie es!  
AlAngel: (Seufzt ergeben) Gut. Keine Farben mehr. Sherlock, wie geht es denn John.  
SH: (Wie Mycroft wenn man ihn nach seiner Diät fragt) Bestens.  
AlAngel: (Lacht) Du erinnerst mich gerade irgendwie an Mycroft.  
SH: (Geschockt) Bitte?  
AlAngel: (Kichert immer noch) Ihr könnte beide so unglaublich geheuchelt und genervt „bestens“ sagen.  
SH: Was habe ich nur getan, dass ich Mycroft ähnlich bin?  
Spock: Da Sie beide Brüder sind, soviel ich mitbekommen habe, lässt es sich auf eine genetische Vererbung zurückführen.  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Sie antworten einfach gerne auf rhetorische Fragen, oder?  
Spock: Im Allgemein nicht, leider erkenne ich meistens nicht wenn eine rhetorische Frage gestellt wurde. Da es auf Vulkan üblich ist auf ungeklärte Fragen zu antworten um Wissenslücken so weit als möglich zu schließen.  
SH: (Genervt) Ich gebe Ihnen einen Tipp. (Lauter) Die „oder“-Frage von eben war auch rhetorisch.  
Spock: Faszinierend. Als Reaktion auf eine fälschlicherweise beantwortete Frage eine weitere Frage zu stellen, auf die keine Antwort erwartet wird, ist bemerkenswert. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht wie so die gesellschaftliche Konvention erfüllt werden soll, eine Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Vielleicht wollen wie gar keine Konversation?  
Spock: Das wäre unlogisch, da Miss Angel uns nicht ohne erfolgreiche Konversation in unsere Welten zurückbringen würde.  
Snape: Und da liegt der Unterschied! Zwischen (Betont) „müssen“ und (Betont) „wollen“.  
AlAngel: (Schiebt beleidigt Unterlippe vor) Ach, du tust nur so genervt von mir, weil du wegen der Gryffindor-Frage sauer bist.  
Snape: Ich bin nicht sauer. Nur genervt.  
AlAngel: (Gibt auf; seufzt) Gut dann machen wir Schluss für heute.  
Snape: (Perplex) Wie bitte? So einfach?  
AlAngel: Na wir haben uns über Farben unterhalten, wie es geplant war. Außerdem habt ihr alle eine Lieblingsfarbe ausgesucht. Außer Spock natürlich, der der Logik wegen Gelb nur nett finden kann. (Klatscht in die Hände) Also Schluss für heute!


	14. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my least favourite chapters... oh well hope yous enjoy it anyway :D

Selbsthilfegruppe-13

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben Sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Wisst ihr was?  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Sind wir Hellseher?  
Spock: Nachdem Sie so etwas Irrationales wie ein Zauberer sind, wäre es durchaus denkbar.  
Snape: (Genervt) So ein Quatsch!  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt, weil mal wieder unterbrochen) Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich euch heute nicht nach euren Fortschritten in Sachen (Hustet) Freundschaften fragen wollte.  
SH: (Skeptisch) Und wie kommen wir zu dieser zweifelhaften (Abfällig) Ehre?  
AlAngel: (Grinst frech) Ich weiß was, was euch noch mehr ärgern wird.  
Spock: Was für ein furchtbares Thema haben Sie gefunden?  
AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Wir interpretieren Musik.  
SH: Um Himmels Willen! (Entrüstet) Ich dachte wirklich nach den Farben ginge es nicht mehr schlimmer.  
Snape: (Bissig) So kann man sich täuschen.  
AlAngel: (Erklärt) Also ich spiele ein Lied ab und das interpretieren wir dann zusammen.  
Snape: Was würde passieren, wenn ich mich weigere?  
AlAngel: (Streng) Abgelehnt! Ihr macht alle drei mit.  
SH: (Seufzt genervt) Das habe ich befürchtet...  
AlAngel: Oh. (Ironisch) Befürchtet? Nicht deduziert?  
SH: (Knurrt) Seien Sie doch ruhig!  
AlAngel: (Holt MP3-Player aus Tasche) So...  
Spock: (Interessiert) Darf ich das mal haben?  
AlAngel: (Gibt Spock verwirrt den Player) Bitte.  
Spock: (Dreht Player ein paar mal in den Händen) Faszinierend.  
AlAngel: (Etwas verwirrt) Wie auch immer, ich würde gern anfangen. (Streckt Hand aus)  
Spock: Hier. (Gibt Player zurück)  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich)Hm. (Fragt; mehr zu sich selbst) Was wollt ihr hören?  
Snape: (Verschränkt Arme) Gar nichts.  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Das steht nicht zur Debatte.   
SH: (Seufzt) Bringen wir es hinter uns... (Genervter Unterton) Was steht zur Auswahl?  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Irgendwas kitschiges, (Kichert) was euch total nervt.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Na vielen Dank.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie glauben wir machen jetzt Vorschläge was uns besonders nerven wird?  
AlAngel: Natürlich nicht.  
Spock: (Verwirrt) Warum sagen Sie uns dann, dass Sie uns nerven wollen?  
AlAngel: (Zwinkert) Damit ihr den Song nicht zufällig gut findet.  
Snape: (Verschränkt demonstrativ Arme) Niemals.  
AlAngel: Natürlich nicht. (Drückt ein paar Tasten auf den MP3-Player) Um es etwas spannender zu machen dürft ihr raten wie der Song heißt.  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Uh! Toll! Was für eine Spannung!  
AlAngel: (Warnend) Sei endlich still und hör zu!  
MP3-Player: „I've been cheated by you since I don't know when...“  
Snape: (Entsetzt) Mamma Mia! Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Miss!  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Scheinbar schon.  
MP3-Player: „So I made up my mind, it must come to an end... (Es folgt die erste Strophe)“  
„Mamma Mia...“ (Refrain)  
AlAngel: (Drückt Pause) Und wie finde ihr das Lied bis jetzt?  
Spock: (Analytisch) Musikalisch ist es ganz gut gemacht.  
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Das klingt fast wie ein Lob, Spock.  
Spock: Ich sprach nur von der musikalischen Seite. Inhaltlich ist es absolut unnötig. Warum sollte man jemanden lieben von dem man betrogen und verlassen wurde? Das ist nicht logisch.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Es ist nicht immer alles logisch. (Pause) Schon gar nicht in der Liebe.  
Spock: Im Grunde ist die Liebe ein logischer chemischer Prozess im Gehirn. Nur die Reaktionen der Menschen sind unlogisch.  
AlAngel: (Etwas vorwurfsvoll) Es ist unlogisch glücklich zu sein, weil man jemanden gefunden hat mit dem man gerne zusammen ist?  
SH: (Belehrend) Man muss nicht jeden lieben mit dem man gerne Zeit verbringt. Ich mag John - irgendwie - und ich verbringe auch gern Zeit mit ihm, aber (Entschieden) ich liebe ihn nicht.  
AlAngel: Das ist noch nicht vollständig geklärt!  
SH: (Verschränkt Arme) Für mich schon.  
AlAngel: Gut, ich habe versprochen euch heute nicht mir euren Freundschaften zu nerven. (Wendet sich an Snape) Severus wie fandest du übrigens das Lied bis jetzt?  
Snape: (Zuckt ertappt zusammen) Ähm... Furchtbar natürlich!   
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Natürlich. (Denkt kurz nach) Woher kanntest du das Lied übrigens?  
Snape: (Entschieden) Ich kenne es doch gar nicht!  
SH: Das ist eine in sich scheinheilige Ausrede, da Sie bereits nach der ersten Zeile den Titel „erraten“ haben.  
Snape: (Pampig) Zufällig vielleicht mal gehört.  
Spock: Vom zufälligen hören, kennt man ein Lied nicht so gut.  
Snape: (Noch pampiger) Vielleicht habe ich es mehr als einmal zufällig gehört.  
Spock: (Sachlich) Wenn man von Mr. Holmes These ausgeht, dass Sie etwas für Mr. Lupin empfinden, könnte man meinen Sie können sich mit dem Liedsänger identifizieren.  
Snape: (Aufgebracht) So ein Unsinn! Warum müssen alle immer wieder auf dieser völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen These herum hacken?  
SH: (Grinsend) Weil ich Recht habe.  
AlAngel: Lassen wir das gut sein. Hören wir lieber noch den Rest. (Drückt wieder auf MP3-Player)  
MP3-Player: „I've been angry and sad about things that you do ...“ (Es folgt Rest der Strophe)  
„Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you?“ (Dritte Strophe)  
AlAngel: (Drückt wieder Pause) So Meinungen?  
Spock: Der Text wird inhaltlich nicht logischer.  
AlAngel: (Etwas genervt) Spock, hör bitte auf in der Liebe die Logik zu suchen.  
SH: Im chemischen Prozess der Liebe haben wir bereits Logik gefunden. Nur der Umgang des durchschnittlichen Intellekts mit diesen chemischen Verbindungen ist noch ein unüberschaubares Gebiet.  
AlAngel: (Anklagend) Spock! Jetzt hast du Sherlock schon mit deiner verdammten vulkanischen Logik angesteckt!  
SH: (Empört) Ich war schon immer logisch. Dafür brauche ich doch dieses Spitzohr nicht.  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Aber es ist deutlich schlimmer seit ihr euch kennt.  
Snape: (Entschieden) Also ich finde das Lied immer noch furchtbar.  
SH: Hören Sie auf Mr. Snape. Ihre Ausreden kauft Ihnen niemand mehr ab.  
AlAngel: Nicht streiten. Wir hören jetzt ganz friedlich das Lied fertig. (Seufzt) Mehr Interpretation kann ich wohl nicht mehr erwarten.  
MP3-Player: „Mamma Mia, here I go again“ (Refrain)  
AlAngel: So mit der Musik wären wie fertig. (Seufzt; Hoffend) Will einer von euch noch reden?  
Snape: Mit Ihnen? Niemals.  
Spock: Es wäre wirklich logischer aufzugeben.  
AlAngel: Um es mit Severus' Worten zu sagen: Niemals. Also Schluss für heute, macht euch fertig zum Buchsprung.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die sich den Enterprise-Ausflug gewünscht haben :D

Selbsthilfegruppe-14

Vier Personen stehen in der Baker Street. Sie halten sich gegenseitig an den Schultern, da sich drei von ihnen erfolgreich weigern, die Hände der anderen zu halten. 

AlAngel: Zuerst auf die Enterprise! Spock du bist heute als erster dran. (Murmelt eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Spocks Zimmer auf der USS Enterprise)

Die Szene löst sich auf. Die vier Personen tauchen im besagtem Raum auf der Enterprise wieder auf.

Snape: (Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen) Ich werde mich nie an diese furchtbaren Sprünge gewöhnen können!  
AlAngel: Das liegt nur am Buch-Film-Übergang! Da dieser Wechsel neu im System ist, ist es noch ein wenig holprig. Also dann Spock bis zum nächsten Mal.  
Spock: Leben Sie lang und in Frieden.  
AlAngel: (Freundlich) Du auch. Jungs! (Pieckt SH und Snape in die Seite) Verabschiedet euch!  
SH: (Gelangweilt) Auf Wiedersehen.  
Snape: (Grummelt) Wiedersehen.

 

Die junge Frau murmelt eine sehr genaue Beschreibung der Kerkerräume in Hogwarts. Während dessen „verschwinden“ drei Personen, der „Mann“ mit den spitzen Ohren bleibt zurück.

AlAngel: So Severus, da wären wir. Hogwarts. (Winkt freundlich) Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
Snape: (Ironisch begeistert) Bis zum nächsten Mal.  
AlAngel: (Freundlich) Schönen Tag.  
SH: (Weicht AlAngels aus; grummelt) Auf Wiedersehen.

Zuletzt murmelt die Frau eine Beschreibung der Räumlichkeiten der 221b Baker Street des 21 Jahrhunderts.

AlAngel: (Freundlich) Einen schönen Tag noch Sherlock.  
SH: Ihnen ebenfalls. (Geht in die Küche)  
AlAngel: (Holt JurisfiktionBuch aus ihrer Umhängetasche) Verdammt!  
SH: (Kommt aus Küche) Was fluchen Sie denn so?  
AlAngel: Mein MP3-Player muss noch im 19 Jahrhundert sein. (Etwas panisch) Wenn Sherlock Holmes den findet...   
SH: (Gelassen; schmunzelnd) Keine Sorge ich werde ihn nicht finden.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Doch nicht du! Der Sherlock Holmes aus dem 19 Jahrhundert.  
SH: Ich weiß. Das war ein Witz.  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Sehr komisch.  
SH: (Setzt sich mit Teetasse; beiläufig) Ich würde Ihnen raten nochmal auf die Enterprise zu gehen.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Wieso?  
SH: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich glaube unser spitzohriger Freund hatte ein großes wissenschaftliches Interesse an der Technik unseres Jahrhunderts.  
AlAngel: (Winkt ab) Ach was! Er würde doch nicht...  
SH: (Fügt gelangweilt hinzu) Er war an Ihrer Tasche.  
AlAngel: Was?! (Vorwurfsvoll) Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?  
SH: (Kichert) Sie haben nicht gefragt.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Ja, ja. Ich muss los. Tschüs!

Die junge Frau murmelt wieder eine Beschreibung der Enterprise. Allerdings landet sie diesmal aus Versehen im Aufzug zur Brücke. Dort befindet sich allerdings noch ein anderen Person in einer senfgelben Uniform.

AlAngel: (Flucht) Verdammt! Wo bin ich denn jetzt?  
Kirk: Auf der USS Enterprise. (Abschätzender Blick) Wer sind Sie?  
AlAngel: Miss Angel. (Erfreut) Und Sie sind Captain Kirk?  
Kirk: (Verwirrt) Woher wissen Sie das?  
AlAngel: (Kramt nach Ausweis) Jurisfiktion.  
Kirk: (Erleichtert) Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte es würde etwas Unerwartetes den Fortlauf der Episode stören. Diese Klingen versuchen immer wieder ein Happy End für sich heraus zu schlagen und probieren das auch mit allen Tricks.  
AlAngel: (Interessiert) Tatsächlich?  
Kirk: Ja. Das ist so anstrengend manchmal. (Winkt ab) Aber ich langweile Sie sicher. (neugierig) Weshalb sind Sie hier?  
AlAngel: Ich muss zu Spock.  
Kirk: Das ist im Moment nicht möglich.  
AlAngel: (Fragt) Weshalb?   
Kirk: Er wird für den Fortlauf der Handlung benötigt. (Lächelt freundlich) Aber Sie können gern mit mir ein wenig das Schiff besichtigen während sie warten. Ich wollte später sowieso noch zu ihm, wenn die Handlung endlich wieder wo anders ist.  
AlAngel Sehr gerne, Captain Kirk. Ich freue mich wirklich einmal mehr von der Enterprise zu sehen als nur Spocks Zimmer.  
Kirk: (Überrascht)Sie sind öfter hier? (Noch überraschter) Bei Spock im Zimmer?  
AlAngel: (Zerknirscht) Ups! Das hätte ich gar nicht verraten dürfen.  
Kirk: Eine Frage, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich indiskret bin. Aber sind sie so was wie seine heimliche Geliebte? (fast schon erfreut) Ich wusste doch, dass er menschlicher ist als er zugibt!  
AlAngel: Er ist bestimmt menschlicher, als er sagt. Aber ich bin nicht seine Geliebte.  
Kirk: (Zuckt zwinkernd mit den Schultern) Auch gut. (Aufzug hält) Ich zeig Ihnen Abteilung mit nur wenig Personal. (Zwinkert) Muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen das wir Jurisfiktion an Bord haben.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Es freut mich, dass Sie sich überhaupt die Zeit nehmen. 

 

Einige Zeit später kommen Captain James Kirk und AlAngel lachend in die wissenschaftliche Abteilung der USS Enterprise. Spock sieht auf als er die beiden kommen hört.

Kirk: (Fröhlich) Hier ist Besuch für dich, Spock.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue; dreht sich zu den beiden um) Tatsächlich?!  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Spock! Du hast meinen MP3-Player genommen!  
Spock: Es war im Sinne der Wissenschaft.  
AlAngel: (Wütend) Das ist mir egal. Ich will ihn wider. Jetzt. (Drohend) Und zwar heil und unversehrt.  
Spock: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich wollte sowieso erst heute Abend mit eine Untersuchung von innen beginnen.  
Kirk: (Vorwurfsvoll) Spock! Du kannst du so einer netten Dame nicht ihr primitives Technikspielzeug mitnehmen  
AlAngel: (Räuspert sich verlegen) Da wo ich herkomme ist dieses Spielzeug ziemlich modern.  
Kirk: Ich bitte um Verzeihung.  
AlAngel: Nicht weiter schlimm, dass konntest du ja nicht wissen, Jim.  
Kirk: (Befehlston zu Spock) Gibst du ihr jetzt bitte dieses moderne Dings aus ihrer Zeit zurück.  
Spock: (Emotionslos) Ja, Captain.  
AlAngel: (Immer noch aufgebracht) Darüber sprechen wie bei (vorsichtiger Blick zu Kirk; denkt nach) unserer nächsten Begegnung!  
Spock: (Kalter Unterton in der Stimme) Das werden wir.


	16. Kapitel 15

Selbsthilfegruppe-15

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Schaut in die Runde) So. Wie geht es euch heute?  
SH: (Ironisch lächelnd) So gut es einem bei einer solchen Zeitverschwendung wie diesem Treffen eben gehen kann.  
AlAngel: (Ironisch) Also bestens. (Hoffend) Was ist mir dir, Severus?  
Snape: (Grummelt) Ich hatte heute Unterricht bei den Drittklässlern…  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht) Also auch beste Stimmung… (Hoffnungsvoll) Spock?  
Spock: (Kalt; sachlich) So gut es einem eben gehen kann, nachdem eine angebliche Vertraute sich Ji… dem Captain an den Hals geworfen hat.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht; nachdenklich) Wer macht denn so was?  
Spock: (Ernst) Sparen Sie sich Ihren Sarkasmus, Miss.  
SH: Ich bezweifele, dass es Sarkasmus war.  
AlAngel: (Entrüstet) Natürlich war das kein Sarkasmus! (Seufzt) Also. (Ernst) Wer wirft sich Jim an den Hals?  
Snape: Darf ich schlussfolgern, dass mit Jim der Captain der Enterprise und somit Mr Spocks Vorgesetzter gemeint ist.  
Spock: Richtige Schlussfolgerung.  
SH: (Nachdenklich) Darf man fragen, ob diese Person mit ihren Versuchen bei Captain Jim zu laden, Erfolg hat?  
Spock: (Nickt SH zu) Sie dürfen fragen. (Sieh AlAngel direkt an) Wobei ich mich das auch frage.   
Snape: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie sprechen in Rätseln.  
AlAngel: (Verwirrt) Spock, was meinst du?  
Spock: (Herausfordernd) Sagen Sie es mir, Miss.  
AlAngel: (Perplex) Wie meinen Sie…  
SH: (Genervt) Er meint Sie!  
AlAngel: (Noch immer verwirrt) Womit meint er mich?  
SH: (Seufzt genervt) Sie haben sich scheinbar diesem Captain an den Hals geworfen. (Fieses Grinsen) Armer Mycroft.  
AlAngel: (Entrüstet) Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan!  
Spock: (Anklagend) Er hat Sie verteidigt als ich mit Ihren MP3-Player (zögert) ausgeliehen habe.  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Jim verteidigt jeden, der ihm nur ansatzweise sympathisch ist.  
Spock: (Leicht aggressiv) Sie sympathisieren also hinter meinem Rücken mit ihm?!  
AlAngel: Wir haben uns nur unterhalten.  
Spock: (Provokant) Und deshalb dürfen Sie „Jim“ zu ihm sagen?  
Snape: Mr Spock hat Recht. Für Sympathie geht das ziemlich schnell.  
AlAngel: (Leicht genervter Blick zu Snape) Ich schwöre da war und ist nichts zwischen uns!  
Spock: Aber bestimmt nicht wegen fehlendem Interesse ihrerseits.  
AlAngel: (Wütend) Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?  
SH: Jemand der mit Mycroft ausgeht, kann kein normal rationaler Mensch sein.  
AlAngel: (Seht böser Blick zu SH) Sherlock! Lass Myc aus dem Spiel!  
SH: (Entsetzt) Myc? Ich hatte gehofft er hätte sie endlich fallen gelassen. Sie gehen also immer noch…  
AlAngel: (Faucht) Wir gehen ab und zu essen.  
SH: (Nachdenklich) Interessant. Seit wann geht er so lang mit ein und derselben (überlegt) Person aus?  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Das ist im Moment wohl kaum die Frage. Es geht gerade um Jim und mich und…  
Spock: (Wütend) Jim und Sie?!  
Snape: (Süffisantes Grinsen) Jetzt haben Sie sich verraten, Miss.  
SH: (Leiser) Wobei man den Verdacht einer unglücklichen Formulierung nicht ganz außer acht lassen sollte.  
Spock: (Ignoriert SHs Einwand) Also wirklich Jim und Sie Miss Angel.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Spock, lass mich bitte erklären.  
Spock: (Wütend) Da gibt es nichts zu erklären.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Es ist wirklich anders als du denkst.  
Snape: (Kichert) Das sind wirklich die klischeehaftesten Ausreden die ich seit langem gehört habe.  
SH: (Interessiert) Was war die klischeehafteste insgesamt?  
Snape: (Kichert) Als mir ein Erstklässler erzählten wollte ein Hippogreif hätte seine überfälligen Zaubertränke Aufsatz gefressen.  
Spock: (Ignoriert Themenwechsel; böse) Miss Angel.  
AlAngel: Spock. Ich versuche seit Wochen dich Jim näher zu bringen und dir deine Gefühle für ihn klar zu machen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich…  
Spock: (Leise; drohend) Die Fakten sprechen gegen Sie!  
SH: (´Sachlich kühl) Fakten sind ein bisschen übertrieben. Indizien, bestenfalls Indizien. Mr Spock.  
Spock: (Faucht) Halten Sie sich da raus!  
SH: (Sachlich) Ihre Überreaktion auf den Verdacht Miss Angel (betont) könnte mit diesem Jim flirten, deutet darauf hin, dass Sie wohl mehr für diesen (spitz) empfinden als Sie zugeben wollen.  
Spock: (Faucht) Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde es Sie nichts angehen.  
Snape: (Theatralisch genervt) Hätten Sie so ein Geständnis nicht früher machen können? Wie viele Nachmittage habe ich hier schon tot geschlagen?  
Spock: (Gereizt) Das war kein Geständnis, es war Konjunktiv!  
SH: Mr Spock, geben Sie es einfach zu! (Grinst) Sie lieben Jim und sind eifersüchtig.  
Snape: (Grinst ebenfalls) Muss wohl ihre menschliche Seite sein!  
Spock: (Ernst; gefasst) Ich bin Vulkanier. Ich kenne so etwas Menschliches wie Eifersucht gar nicht.  
Snape: (Grinst noch breiter) Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, dann haben Sie sie soeben kennen gelernt.  
Spock: (Sauer) Machen Sie sich über mich lustig?  
Snape: (Gespielt ernst) Nein, nicht über Sie. (Grinst) Nur über Ihre aufgesetzte Logik.  
Spock: (Immer wütender) Aufgesetzte Logik? Was erlauben Sie sich?  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Severus, ich glaube es ist nicht sehr ratsam Spock so zu reizen.  
Snape: (Fies) Das gefühllose Spitzohr wird doch wohl nicht plötzlich die Wut für sich entdecken.  
SH: (Gespielt erstaunt) Welche Gefühle Mr Snape? (Kichert) So etwas hat dieser Halbcomputer doch gar nicht.  
Spock: (Ziemlich wütend) Das ist absolut indiskutabel!  
AlAngel: (Möglichst besänftigend) Spock, dass meinen die beiden nicht so.  
Spock: (Wütend zu AlAngel) So wie Sie auch nur ausersehen mit Jim flirten?  
AlAngel: (Sehr langsam; vorsichtig) Spock, bitte, das habe ich nicht.  
Spock: (Wütend; Faucht) Sie streiten es auch noch ab?  
AlAngel: Natürlich!  
Snape: (Kichert) Kommen Sie schon Miss. Geben Sie es zu! Sonst hat das emotionslose Lexikon hier ganz umsonst angefangen Emotionen zu zulassen.  
AlAngel: (Böses Funkeln in Snapes Richtung) Severus! Sei still!  
Spock: (Verengt Augen; drohend) Geben Sie es endlich zu Miss. Sogar Mr Snape scheint ihre Intrigen durchschaut zu haben!  
Snape: Was heißt ihr „sogar“, Sie außerirdischer Freak?!  
Spock: (Ballt Hände zu Fäusten) Freak?! Was erlauben Sie sich?  
AlAngel: (Böse zischend) Severus! Bitte! Sei still!  
Spock: (Faucht) Genau! Erklären Sie endlich was da mit Jim läuft!  
AlAngel: (Beruhigend) Nichts, Spock, nichts.  
Spock: (Schreit; SH und Snape zucken zusammen) Sie lügen. Sie sind eine verdammte Lügnerin!  
SH: (Sachlich) Wut hat wirklich keine guten Auswirkungen auf das Spitzohr.  
AlAngel: (Zischt vorwurfsvoll) Sherlock. Lass mich das klären.  
Spock: Sie wollen sich endlich erklären, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Beruhigende Stimme; langsam) Spock. Bitte glaub mir das ist nichts zwischen Captain Kirk und mir. Und da wird auch nie etwas sein.  
Spock: (Schreit; SH und Snape zucken erneut zusammen) Sie lügen. Sie sind eine verdammte Lügnerin! (Steht auf und baut sich vor AlAngel auf)  
AlAngel: Spock. Ich bitte dich.  
SH: (Steht auf; fasst Spock an Schulter) Mr Spock, es… (SH bekommt eine Ohrfeige von Spock)  
AlAngel: (Schreit) Verdammt! Lass den Unsinn! (Baut sich vor Spock auf und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen)  
Snape: Petrificus Totalus! (Zauber trifft Spock kurz bevor er AlAngel ebenfalls schlagen kann)  
AlAngel: (Atmet auf; Spock kippt bewegungsunfähig aufs Sofa) Danke, Severus.  
SH: (Mit einer Hand an der Wange) Warum haben Sie sich ihm auch noch mitten in den Weg gestellt?  
AlAngel: (Verlegen) Bei Jim hat es auch funktioniert…  
SH: (Verwundert; leicht lächelnd) Und sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie denselben Effekt auf diesen Sturkopf haben können?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Na scheinbar nicht. (Schaut zu Spock) Du kannst den Zauber aufheben, Severus.  
Snape: (Etwas unsicher) Sicher? (AlAngel nickt; einen Moment später steht Spock langsam auf)  
AlAngel: (Leise) Ich bring euch drei nach Hause. (Sieht erst Spock, dann SH und Snape an) Aber das alles heute wird Konsequenzen haben.  
Spock: Ich habe mich nicht sehr logisch verhalten.  
AlAngel: (Nickt) Es wird Konsequenzen haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lass das heutige Kapitel einfach mal kommentarlos so stehen und bin gespannt auf eure Reaktion(en).


	17. Kapitel 16

Selbsthilfegruppe-16

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Freundlich; zurückhaltend) Guten Nachmittag.  
Spock: (Sachlich) Mein Verhalten bei unserem letzten Treffen war nicht angebracht.  
SH: (Nickt Spock zu) Da stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu.  
Snape: (Leicht ironisch) Interessante Einigkeit nach der kleinen Schlägerei beim letzten Mal.  
AlAngel: (Warnender Unterton in der Stimme) Stichel nicht schon wieder, Severus.  
Snape: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich meine ja nur.  
Spock: Es tut mir auf jeden Fall Leid, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren habe.  
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Das ist gut.  
SH: Sie würden nicht so leicht die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn Sie sich ein gewisses Maß an Emotionen selbst zugestehen würden.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Ist das ein Rat oder ein Erfahrungswert?  
SH: Ein Rat selbstverständlich. (Ironisch) Als ob ich mir Emotionen eingestehen müsste!  
Spock: (Sarkastisch) Natürlich Sie doch nicht.  
Snape: (Anerkennend; etwas spöttisch) Das war einwandfreier Sarkasmus.  
SH: (Kichert) Wir haben scheinbar doch auch positiven Einfluss auf Sie, Mr Spock.  
AlAngel: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Wenn man Sarkasmus als positiv bezeichnen möchte.  
Snape: (Grinst) Wie war das eigentlich mit dem Emotionen eingestehen, Mr Holmes? Das war doch bestimmt kein Rat von Ihnen. (Grinst süffisant) Hatte da zufällig ein Mitbewohner von Ihnen seine Finger im Spiel?  
SH: (Kalter Blick zu Snape) Selbst wenn es so wäre, es ginge Sie nichts an Mr Snape.  
Snape: (Grinst) Also ja.   
SH: (Sauer) Nein!  
Spock: (Sachlich) So wie Sie sich über den Verdacht aufregen, scheint Mr Snape Recht zu haben.  
SH: (Faucht) Sie haben sich gerade entschuldigt, verderben Sie es nicht gleich wieder.  
AlAngel: (Grinst nun auch) Genau das hat John Ihnen auch mal gesagt.   
Snape: (Grinst noch breiter) So ein Zufall.  
Spock: (Erstaunt) Sie glauben an Zufälle? Wirklich, Mr Snape?  
Snape: (Enttäuscht; Vorwurfsvoll) Sarkasmus.  
SH: (Vorwurfsvoller Blick zu Snape) Das war wirklich ein Zufall. ((Gespielt) Ironisch) Es ist ja nicht so als wäre es mir so wichtig was John sagt, dass ich ihn unterbewusst sogar zitiere.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Natürlich nicht.  
SH: (Etwas eingeschnappt) Ich mag Ihren Sarkasmus im Moment überhaupt nicht, Snape.  
Snape: (Kalt) Für Sie Mr Snape.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Ihr wollt doch nicht schon wieder streiten.  
Spock: (Sachlich) Es ist kein Streit, wenn Mr Snape Mr Holmes darauf aufmerksam macht, dass ihm gewisse gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten wichtig sind.  
SH: (Hustet) Lexikon. (Hustet)  
Spock: (Verschränkt Arme) Sie brauchen Ihre unfreundlichen und unangemessenen Kommentare nicht hinter einem vermeintlichen Husten zu verstecken.  
SH: (Ironisch) Zu freundlich. Also ich bin der Meinung, dass wir mit dem Vergleich Ihrer Person und einem Lexikon nicht ganz falsch lagen.  
AlAngel: (Aufgeregt) Er hat dir bei unserem letzten Treffen eine geschmiert! (Verwundert) Wie kannst du ihn heute schon wieder anfangen zu provozieren?  
SH: (Zuckt cool mit den Schultern) Das wird schon als Provokation empfunden?! (Grinst fies) Sind wir heute zart besaitet, Mr Spock?  
Spock: (Ruhig) Das Lexikon habe ich beschlossen als Kompliment zu nehmen. (Verstimmt) Aber ich bin keinesfalls zart besaitet!  
Snape: (Grinst) Nur etwas empfindlich, wenn es um gewisse (Betont) Menschen geht.  
Spock: (Provozierend) Ich wüsste jemanden der sicher begeistert wäre, wenn ich nun einen gewissen Besucher erwähnen würde.  
Snape: (Laut) Lassen Sie Lupin aus dem Spiel! (Senkt Stimme etwas) Das ist etwas ganz anderes!  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Natürlich.  
Snape: (Ruft) John Watson! (Triumphierend) Ha!  
SH: (Verengt Augen) Was wollen Sie damit sagen?  
Snape: (Gespielt nachdenklich) Jim und Spock… John und Sherlock… J und S, wenn das nicht Schicksal ist.  
Spock: (Springt auf) Wir sind nur Freunde!  
SH: (Springt auf) Wir sind Kollegen!  
AlAngel: Stopp! Verdammt! Mir reicht es mit eurem Streit!  
Snape: Halten Sie sich da raus! Das ist ein Männergespräch.  
AlAngel: Gewesen. (Nimmt Snapes Hand und legt sie auf Spocks Schulter; greift nach SHs und Snapes Schultern)  
Das Zimmer war komplett rosa. Auf der Tapete waren kleine Feen. Das Bett war ein weiser Schwan mit rosa Himmelbettvorhang. (Szene wechselt zu eben beschriebenem Zimmer)  
SH: (Entsetzt) Pink!  
Snape: (Vorsichtig) Nehme ich richtige an, dass wir in einem Muggel-Kinderbuch sind?  
AlAngel: (Schmunzelt) Wir befinden uns in einem Prinzessin LilliFee Buch.  
Spock: (Abfällig) Die ganze pinke Umgebung ist unrealistisch.  
SH: (Entsetzt) Alles ist so pink.  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Ein Fall von Pink, was?  
SH: Sparen Sie sich ihren verdammten Kommentare. (Ein junges blondes Mädchen mit Feenflügeln kommt durch die Tür gestürzt)  
LilliFee: (Vorwurfsvoll) Wir sind in einem Kinderbuch! Hier darf nicht geflucht werden! (Richtet ihren Zauberstab auf die vier Personen; murmelt etwas; verschwindet so schnell wie sie gekommen ist)  
Snape: Was war denn das für eine supernette Person? (Geschockt; hält Hand vor den Mund)   
SH: Juhu! (Hält ebenfalls Hand vor den Mund) Nein! Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen…  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Faszinierend.  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Und wie findet ihr es so in pink?  
SH: Total super! Ich will öfter hier her kommen!  
Snape: (Lacht) Sie müssten sich sehen! Es sieht so süß aus, wenn Sie etwas sagen, dass Sie nicht so meinen.  
Spock: Wie lange hält dieser interessante Effekt an? (Vorwurfsvoller Blick) Miss Angel es war eine super Idee hier her zu kommen.  
AlAngel: (Sachlich) Wir haben eine gute Chance, dass es aufhört sobald wir das Buch verlassen.  
SH: (Genervt) Worauf warten wir dann noch?! Ich will nie wieder hier weg.  
Spock: (Nickt zustimmend) Ich auch! Ich finde es absolut fantastisch hier.  
Snape: (Verschränkt Arme) Ich sage besser gar nichts mehr.  
AlAngel: (Ernst) Wir gehen sobald ihr versprecht euch etwas zusammen zu nehmen.  
SH: (Theatralisch) Alles! Nur lassen Sie und für immer hier bleiben.  
Snape: (Nicht ganz so enthusiastisch) Ich versuche es.   
Spock: (Fragend) Zusammen nehmen im Sinne von nett sein oder nur nicht mehr sarkastisch?  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Nett fände ich super gut, aber nicht mehr gemein und sarkastisch wäre ein toller Anfang.  
Spock: Ich will es versuchen. Wobei ich sowieso nicht sarkastisch bin.  
AlAngel: Gut. Gehen wir. (Will wieder nach Snapes und SHs Schulter greifen; Spock schiebt sich dazwischen und legt Hand an ihre Schläfe; Spock legt andere Hand auf Snapes Schulter)

Spock: (Vorsichtig) Miss Angel. (Ernst) Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für den Vorfall beim letzten treffen entschuldigen.   
AlAngel: (Verwirrt) Du hast doch…  
Spock: (Sachlich) Ich habe nur einen offensichtlichen Fehler eingestanden. (Ironisch) Als ob ich mich vor diesen netten Menschen entschuldigen würde.  
AlAngel: (Verwirrt) Aber sind die beiden im Moment nicht auch hier?  
Spock: (Sachlich) Gedankenübertragung. Wir sprechen im Moment nur in Ihrem Kopf.  
AlAngel: Interessant. (Verwundert) Aber Sie haben doch nur kurz meine Hand berührt.  
Spock: Das reicht schon für eine kurzzeitige Verbindung. Wie bei Mr Snape damals. Ich kannte seine Gefühle für Mr Lupin in Sekunden.  
AlAngel: (Belustigt) Wie Sie mir auch indirekt mitgeteilt haben…  
Spock: (Sachlich) Ich ging davon aus, Sie würden ihm helfen. So wie Sie es auch versucht haben.  
AlAngel: (Hoffnungsvoll) Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend. Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht so aussichtslos ist wie die beiden glauben.  
Spock: (Ernst) Ich versichere Sie hiermit meiner vollen Unterstützung.  
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Danke. (Verwundert) Aber warum?  
Spock: Entschuldigung für das letzte treffen. (Kühl) Es ist nur logisch.  
AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Natürlich! (Schmunzelnd) Logik! Sie helfen mir, weil es logisch ist.  
Spock: (Etwas verwirrt) Sicher.  
AlAngel: Aber nicht als Entschuldigung. Sie helfen, weil ich solange ich mich mit Remus und Severus beschäftige, ich mich nicht um Jim und dich kümmern kann.  
Spock: (Ein ganz kleines bisschen bewundernd) Sie denken erstaunlich logisch.  
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Ich habe also Recht?  
Spock: Darauf gibt es nur eine logische Antwort. (Löst mentale Verbindung)

SH: (Genervt) Wir es bald? Sie starren schon fast eine ganze Minute mit verklärtem Blick auf die hübsche Tapete.  
AlAngel: Ja, ja. (Grinst) Ich wollte euch nur Zeit zum Abschied geben.


	18. Kapitel 17

Selbsthilfegruppe-17

Vier Personen stehen in einem großen hellen Raum mit einer Dachschräge. Ein großer dünner Mann blickt sich etwas überrascht um. Eine junge Frau setzt sich auf ein Zweisitzer Sofa in einer kleinen Sitzecke. Die beiden anderen stehen sich mir gehoben Augenbrauen ebenfalls um.

Snape: (Überrascht) Das ist aber nicht die Baker Street!  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Super Deduktion. (Zu AlAngel) Miss Angel wo sind wir?  
AlAngel: (Gelassen) In meiner Wohnung.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Wieso?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich hatte euch einen Ausflug hier her versprochen. (Lächelt) Setzt euch.

Sherlock Holmes setzt sich in einen großen Sessel links neben AlAngel. Spock setzt sich schnell auf den letzten freien Sessel, gegenüber von Sherlock. Snape setzt sich, gezwungener maßen, neben AlAngel auf den Zweisitzer.

Snape: (Gelangweilt) Und was haben Sie für heute geplant?  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Wir machen einen netten Filmnachmittag.  
SH: Kann man davon ausgehen, dass wenn Sie es „nett“ finden, es für uns entweder peinlich oder langweilig wird?  
Spock: (Sachlich) Anhand der vorliegenden Fakten der letzten Treffen gehe ich mit einer 52,6397 prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit von peinlich aus.   
SH: (Denkt kurz nach) Das heißt die übrigen 47,3603 Prozent für Langweile stehen.  
Spock: Nicht ganz. Es liegt eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 0,0001 Prozent vor, dass wenigstens einer von uns den geplanten Zeitvertreib ebenfalls „nett“ finden könnte.  
Snape: (Seufzt genervt) Um Ihre Berechnungen zusammen zu fassen, wird es entweder mit einer an Sicherheit grenzenden Wahrscheinlichkeit Peinlich oder Langweilig.  
Spock: (Nickt) Korrekt.  
AlAngel: (Etwas gekränkt) So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht.  
Spock: Ich erinnere mich an die Drohung von Ihnen, dass uns der erste Ausflug nach Hogwarts besser gefallen würde als ein Ausflug zu Ihnen.  
SH: (Verschränkt Arme) Was nach dieser Katastrophe in Hogwarts nur schwer vorstellbar ist!  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Danke, Sherlock. Ich fand Hogwarts auch sehr nett.  
Snape: Können wir nicht die pinke Katastrophe letztes Mal als zweiten Ausflug werten und gehen?  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Nein. Wir sehen uns zusammen einen Film an.  
Spock: Welchen Film?  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Ihr dürft wieder raten! Hier kommt ein allerletztes Filmzitat. „Ich liebe Ihren Sohn.“  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Super! Jetzt kommt nur noch jede Schnulze in Frage, eine tolle Hilfe.  
AlAngel: „Das weiß ich.“  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Warum helfen Sie uns dann nicht richtig?  
AlAngel: „Nicht den... den anderen.“  
Snape: (Platzt heraus) Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!  
AlAngel: (Verwirrt) Äh? Was?  
Snape: (Abfällig) Der Film!  
AlAngel: (Leicht eingeschnappt) Ich finde den Film nett.  
SH: Also tritt heute wohl eher nicht einer Ihrer 0,0001 Fälle ein, Mr Spock. (Seufzt genervt) Ich finde das Zitat schon furchtbar kitschig und unnötig.  
Spock: (Nickt SH zu) Ich stimme Ihnen vollkommen zu, Mr Holmes. Allerdings vergaßen Sie unlogisch.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Ihr seid heute beide wieder unschlagbar charmant.  
Spock: Das war jetzt sicher Sarkasmus.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert Spock; zu Snape) Du scheinst den Film zu kennen, Severus.  
Snape: (Abfälliger Blick) Bringt es etwas es abzustreiten?  
SH: (Grinst) Wenn Sie so fragen: nein.  
Snape: (Böser Blick) Zu freundlich.   
AlAngel: Auch wenn du den Film kennst, können wir ihn uns ansehen. (Böser Blick von Snape) Du solltest nur das Ende nicht…  
Snape: (Unterbricht AlAngel) Sie heiratet am Ende den Bruder von Peter und fährt nach Florenz!  
AlAngel: (Böse) Severus! (Vorwurfsvoll) Du machst den ganzen Filmnachmittag kaputt.  
Snape: (Provozierender Blick) So jetzt kennen alle das Ende. (Siegessicher) Müssen wir den Film jetzt noch schauen?  
AlAngel: (Entschlossen) Jetzt erst recht!  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Es würde mich interessieren warum Sie sich so gegen den Film zur Wehr setzten, Mr Snape. Mr Holmes und ich, wir haben uns auch damit abgefunden den Nachmittag mit einem sinnlosen Film tot zu schlagen.  
Snape: (Durchdringender Blick) Haben Sie den Film schon mal gesehen?  
SH: (Etwas erstaunt) Ist er so schlimm?  
Snape: (Rümpft die Nase) Katastrophal.  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Übertreib nicht. (Begeistert) Der Film ist süß!  
SH: (Zweifelnd) Irgendwie fang ich an Mr Snapes Abwehrhaltung gegen den Film zu teilen…  
AlAngel: (Streng) Keine Widerworte mehr! Wir werden jetzt den Film ansehen. (Drückt entscheiden auf „Play“; der Fernseher, der dem Zweisitzer gegenüber steht geht an)

99 Minute später.

AlAngel: (Drückt Pause; hoffend) Und war der Film wirklich so schlimm?  
Snape: (Entschieden) Ja!  
SH: (Nickt) Eine ziemliche Zeitverschwendung.  
AlAngel: (Hoffend) Spock! Enttäusch mich nicht! (Fügt hinzu) Es ist mein Lieblingsfilm…  
Spock: (Zögernd; dann sachlich) Die Witze werden wohl vom größten Teil der Menschen Ihres Jahrhunderts als witzig angesehen.  
AlAngel: (Enttäuschter Blick) Nicht ganz was ich hören wollte, aber immer hin ein Zugeständnis.  
Snape: Sie erwarten ernsthaft, dass ich diesem Film Zugeständnisse mache, nach (Räuspert und unterbricht sich)  
Spock: (Sachlich nüchtern) Ich vermute Mr Snape hat schlechte Erfahrungen mir dem Film gemacht.  
SH: (Denk darüber nach) Interessante Deduktion.   
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Hat er Recht, Severus? Nach was kannst du den Film nicht mehr mögen?  
Snape: (Seufzt) Letztem Weihnachten. Dumbeldore hatte die (Sarkastisch) tolle Idee, dass alle, in diesem Abschnitt für die Handlung unwichtigen Charaktere, Weihnachten zusammen verbringen könnten. (Fügt hinzu) Na ja alle magischen Charakter zumindest.  
SH: Und da haben Sie den Film schon mal gesehen? (Snape nickt; etwas verwundert)) Nun ich finde die Story nicht besonders, aber so schlimm war der Film auch nicht. Ihr Theater vorhin war schon etwas ungerechtfertigt.  
Snape: (Leise) Ich saß den ganzen verdammten Abend neben Lupin.   
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Warum? Sie behaupten doch ihn zu hassen.  
Snape: (Erklärt) Tom wollte nicht neben ihm sitzen, (geschockter Blick von AlAngel; zuckt mit den Schultern) er ist außerhalb der Handlung eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Aber er hatte einen Streit mit Remus, weil Remus Toms Schokoladenplätzchen am Tag vorher gegessen hat.  
SH: (Schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf) Das sind wirklich eure einzigen Probleme in der magischen Welt?  
Snape: Außerhalb der Handlung? (Überlegt nicht lange) Ja, eigentlich schon. (Grübelt noch einmal kurz) Ach nein. Neulich hatte jemand Minerva in Dumbeldores Namen einen Liebesbrief geschrieben…  
SH: Nicht zu glauben! (Abfällig) Was für Banalitäten.  
AlAngel: Du bist also einen ganzen Abend neben Remus gesessen? (Snape nickt wieder) Ich verstehe dein Problem nicht…  
Snape: (Fast vorwurfsvoll) Er hat gelacht!  
Spock: (Fragend) Über Sie?  
Snape: (Lacht trocken auf) Das würde er nicht wagen! (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein. Über den Film hat er gelacht.  
AlAngel: (Nickt langsam; verstehend) Verstehe.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Ich nicht.  
AlAngel: (Schaut zu Snape) Ich glaube das ist zu kompliziert heute zu erörtern. (Steht aus) Ich bring euch nach Hause. (SH und Spock stehen auf; Snape ebenfalls)  
Snape: (Flüstert) Danke, dass Sie es Ihnen nicht verraten haben.  
AlAngel: (Flüstert zurück) Du magst sein Lachen, nicht wahr? Es war nicht der Film, nur die Erinnerung an das Lachen.  
Snape: (Noch leiser) Die Erinnerung und das glückliche Paar auf dem Bildschirm.  
SH: (Genervt) Wo bleiben Sie denn? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!  
AlAngel: (Flüstert zu Snape) In Filmen und Büchern gibt es immer ein Happy End. (Vielsagender Blick & zwinkern; laut an alle) Maul nicht schon wieder Sherlock, sonst machen wir einen Abstecher zu unserer pinken Freundin.


	19. Kapitel 18

Selbsthilfegruppe-18

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Freundlich lächelnd) So hallo zusammen.  
SH: (Genervt) Mit was langweilen Sie uns heute?  
AlAngel: (Böser Blick) Wenn du so weiter machst, mit einem netten Besuch bei du-weißt-schon-wem?  
Snape: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Warum sollten wir zu Tom gehen?  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Ich meinte LilliFee, nicht Voldemort.  
Spock: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Dann sagen Sie doch, was Sie meinen. Ihre sachlich unpräzisen Aussagen führen sonst zu Verwirrungen.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Euch auch einen schönen Tag.  
SH: Also womit (betont) beschäftigen wir uns heute?  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich) Eigentlich war eine Nachbesprechung unseres Filmnachmittags geplant.  
Snape: (Platzt heraus) Bitte nicht!  
AlAngel: (Fährt unbeirrt fort) Aber angesichts der allgemeinen Begeisterung wäre es wohl nicht so gut.  
Spock: Allerdings wollten wir noch klären, was für Mr Snape so furchtbar daran ist, dass Mr Lupin über diesen Film gelacht hat.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtiger Blick zu Snape) Ich glaube, dass ist nichts, was wir heute klären können…  
Snape: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Warum nicht?  
AlAngel: (Total verwirrt) Äh… was?!  
Snape: (Zuckt nochmals mit den Schultern) Ich bin seit dem dritten Schuljahr unglücklich in ihn verliebt. Und ich hasse es ihn lachen zu hören, weil es mich jedes Mal daran erinnert…  
SH: (Erstaunlich verständnisvoll) In Verbindung mit dem glücklichen Ende des Films muss das ziemlich schwierig für Sie sein.  
Snape: (Fast etwas melancholisch) Er saß direkt neben mir. Ich hätte mich kaum bewegen müssen um seine Hand halten zu können…  
Spock: Kaum bewegen ist nicht ganz korrekt. (Habt vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue) Wissen sie eigentlich wie viele Muskeln der Mensch bewegen muss, nur um einen Arm heben zu können?  
AlAngel: Spock, (böser Blick) ich glaube ich hatte schon mal versucht dir zu erklären, dass in der Liebe nicht alles immer logisch ist.  
Spock: Wobei Ihre Argumentation keinesfalls überzeugend war.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Ich mag dich auch.  
SH: (Ignoriert Spock & AlAngel) Haben Sie Grund zu der Annahme, dass Ihre Gefühle irgendwie erwidert werden?  
Snape: (Genervt) Ich sagte unglücklich verliebt!  
SH: (Nickt) Verzeihung.  
Snape: (Erklärt; langsam; leise) Er kann mich gar nicht mögen. Ich meine ich muss schon allein wegen der Handlung immer gemein zu ihm sein und außerhalb der Handlung haben wir nichts miteinander zu tun.  
SH: (Ernst) Man kann auch von Menschen mögen, zu denen man nicht immer unbedingt nett ist.  
Snape: (Hebt Augenbraue; mustert SH) War dass ein Erfahrungswert?  
SH: (Nickt knapp) Ja.  
Spock: (Vorsichtig) Dieser John…  
SH: (Unterbricht Spock) Aber nein! Zu John bin ich nett (AlAngel hustet plötzlich; böser Blick von SH) Nein, ich meine Molly Hooper.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und wer soll das sein?  
SH: Die Pathologin, die mit meinem Erzfeind zusammen war, weil sie bei mir keine Chance hatte.  
Snape: (Verschränkt die Arme) Es ist schön für Sie, wenn Sie trotz Ihrer uncharmanten Art angehimmelt werden, aber das hilft mir im Bezug auf Remus sehr wenig.  
SH: (Etwas beleidigt) Die Bemerkung war auch mehr zur Kenntnisnahme gedacht, dass es Ihnen nicht weiter helfen wird, ist mir durchaus bewusst.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir überlegen wie wir Severus helfen können?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Da weder Mr Holmes noch ich sich etwas aus Gefühlen und Emotionen machen, dürfte das schwer werden.  
AlAngel: (Ernst) Betrachte es Herausforderung an deine Logik.  
Spock: (Verwirrt) Aber Sie sagten die Liebe wäre nicht logisch.  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt die Arme; provokant) Und Sie haben das Gegenteil behauptet.  
SH: (Ignoriert die beiden) Wir müssten aber zuerst die Gegebenheiten klären.  
AlAngel: (Verwundert) Was für Gegebenheiten?  
Snape: Gehen wir von dem Fall aus ich bin in ihn (leise) verliebt. Er fühlte aber nicht dasselbe.  
AlAngel: (Zieht die Nase kraus) Ne! Das wäre ein sehr deprimierender Fall.   
SH: (Zu Snape; sachlich) Also: Sie lieben Mr Lupin und er liebt sie auch. Aber keiner traut sich mit dem anderen darüber zu sprechen, weil sie sich auch handlungstechnischen Gründen nicht mögen können.  
Snape: (Nickt anerkennend) Bis auf die Gefühle von Remus Seiten ,eine gute Analyse der Situation. (Etwas traurig) Wenn wir schon bei der Handlung sind, Remus heiratet im siebten Band eine Frau und bekommt einen Sohn.  
SH: (Nachdenklich) Das macht die Sache kompliziert.  
AlAngel: Fügen wir als weitere Gegebenheit hinzu, dass er das nur wegen der Handlung tut.  
Snape: (Lacht verächtlich) Das glauben Sie doch selber nicht!  
SH: (Nickt AlAngel zu) Zusätzliche Gegebenheit akzeptiert.  
Snape: (Genervtes Kopfschütteln) Wie auch immer. Es gibt sowieso keine Lösung.  
Spock: Das Logischste wäre es, ihm einfach von Ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen.  
SH: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nicht gut. Wir haben zu viele unsichere Variablen.  
Spock: Eigentlich ist die einzige Unbekannte die Frau.  
SH: Und das Kind.  
AlAngel: (Etwas unsicher) Ihr versucht Severus Chancen gerade mathematisch zu erörtern?  
Spock: Natürlich. (Ironisch) Wie auch sonst?!  
AlAngel: Ich wundere mich nur. Aber gut macht weiter. (Lehnt sich zurück)  
SH: (Legt Fingerspitzen aufeinander; lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück) Mr Snape gibt es, außer der in der Handlung festgelegten Beziehung zu einer Frau, noch andere Faktoren die gegen Gefühle von seiner Seite sprechen könnten?  
Snape: (Denkt nach) Da war ein schweres Verhältnis in unserer Kindheit. Ich wurde von seinen Freunden, an denen er sehr hängt, aus handlungstechnischen Gründen nicht sehr nett behandelt.  
AlAngel: (Lacht trocken) Eine nette Formulierung für ihre unreifen Streiche.  
Snape: (Sarkastischer Unterton) Die Handlung wäre mit einer schönen Kindheit des bösen Tränkemeisters doch recht langweilig.  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Wie auch immer. Wenn ich richtig weiß, hat Remus sich aber zurückgehalten bei den Streichen.  
Snape: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Reine Taktik. Der nette Professor, der von allen Schülern in Band 3 so gemocht wird, kann doch in seiner Jugendzeit kein Fiesling gewesen sein.  
AlAngel: (Provozierend) Aber der Vater des Helden, der ganzen Buchreihe, kann?  
Snape: (Seufzt resigniert) Guter Einwand. (Fügt hinzu) Den Punkt habe ich auch nie verstanden.  
SH: (Sachlich) Man kann also die gemeinsame Jugendzeit alles in allem fast als eher positive Variable einsetzten, da dieser Lupin nie selbst zu Ihnen gemein war.  
Snape: (Seufzt) Ich würde es im (betont) besten Fall als nur leicht negativ auslegen.  
Spock: In Anbetracht Ihrer beiden logischen Standpunkte, bin ich für eine neutrale Wartung dieser Variablen.  
SH: (Nickt) In Ordnung.  
AlAngel: (Nach schweigen der anderen drei) Und wie sieht nun das mathematische Ergebnis aus?  
SH: (Gedehnt) Na ja…  
Spock: (Sachlich) Es besteht mathematisch eine negative Wahrscheinlichkeit, da wir nur Variablen, die gegen Gefühle sprechen, haben.  
SH: (Versucht aufmunternd zu klingen) Na ja wir haben noch eine neutrale Variable.  
Snape: (Zieht scharf Luft ein) Schon gut. (Schüttelt traurig den Kopf) Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Sev… Nimm es nicht so schwer.  
Snape: (Fährt AlAngel plötzlich wütend an) Sagen Sie nie wieder Sev! (Sehr leise flüsternd) Das darf nur Lupin…  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Schon gut, Severus. (Kurzes Schweigen) Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen. Kommt ich bring euch nach Hause.  
SH: (Ruft) Moment.   
AlAngel: (Lässt sich wieder auf Sofa fallen) Was denn noch?  
SH: Das ist von Mycroft. (Gibt AlAngel einen Brief)   
AlAngel: (Erschrocken) Der Brief ist ja schon offen!  
SH: (Grinst frech) Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass ich ihn nicht lese, hätte er ihn Ihnen persönlich geben sollen.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Charmant, wirklich. (Überfliegt Inhalt; lächelt)   
Spock: (Interessiert) Gute Nachrichten?  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Dinner um 8. MH  
Snape: (Etwas bitter) Glückwunsch.  
AlAngel: (Entschuldigend) Severus…  
Snape: (Winkt ab) Schon gut. (Schweigen) Wir wollten gehen.

Spock: (Hebt fast beleidigt eine Augenbraue) Wieso darf er heute das letzte Wort haben?  
AlAngel Weil es ihm nicht gut geht. (Seufzt) Severus, magst du noch etwas sagen?  
Snape: (Kurz angebunden) Nein.


	20. Kapitel 19

Selbsthilfegruppe-19

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Na, wie geht es uns heute?  
Spock: (Hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue) Woher soll ich wissen wie es Ihnen allen geht?  
SH: (Erklärt) Das war Doktordeutsch für „Wie geht es euch?“.  
Snape: (Etwas vorwurfsvoller Blick) Also mir geht es wie immer bei diesen Treffen.  
SH: (Verschränkt die Arme; nickt) Mir ebenfalls.  
AlAngel: (Etwas sarkastisch) Ihr freut euch mich zu sehen?  
Spock: Ich finde Ihren ständigen Sarkasmus unangebracht.  
AlAngel: Aber… (Deutet anklagend auf Snape und SH) Die beiden sind viel sarkastischer als ich.  
SH: Um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen: Na, na, na. Wir wollen doch nicht lügen.  
AlAngel: (Streckt SH Zunge raus) Ihr habt euch heute also mal wieder gegen mich verschworen. (Sarkastisch) Na super.  
Snape: Und wir sollen Sarkastischer sein als Sie?  
AlAngel: (Zieht beleidigt die Nase hoch; seufzt) Was machen wir also heute?  
SH: Was halten Sie von Vertiefung unserer mathematischen Variablen vom letzten treffen.  
AlAngel: (Schaut zu Snape) Das ist glaube ich keine gute Idee…  
Spock: Die logische Konsequenz wäre, dass wir ähnliche Faktoren noch in Bezug auf ein anderes Mitglied der Gruppe bestimmen.  
SH: (Interessiert) Sei meinen einen statistischen Durchschnittswert?  
Spock: (Nickt) Ja.  
SH: Schön, dann brauchen wir einen Freiwilligen.  
AlAngel: (Etwas verwirrt) Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, was ihr machen wollte… Aber ich finde Spock sollte der Freiwillige sein. Es war seine Idee.  
Spock: (Schnell) Ausgeschlossen, dass würde bedeuten….  
SH: (Legt Fingerspitzen aneinander) Vorzügliche Idee, Miss. Ich schlage als Gegenfaktor zu Mr Spock Captain Jim… James… wie auch immer… Kirk vor.  
Snape: (Nickt SH zu) Vorschlag akzeptiert.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Schon wieder Mathematik?!  
SH: Natürlich. (Nachdenklich) Wobei die Biochemie bestimmt auch interessant wäre…  
Spock: (Vorwurfsvoll) Mr Holmes!  
SH: (Zu Spock) Nur mal als wissenschaftlichem Interesse: Kann ein Vulkanier mit seinem grünem Blut Fotosynthese betreiben?  
Snape: Wissenschaftlich gesehen eigentlich nicht. Wie sollen denn die Photonen in den Blutkreislauf gelangen?  
SH: (Anerkennend) Gutes Argument. (Überlegt weiter) Aber gehen wir mal vom Fall einer Verletzung aus…  
Spock: (Unterbricht SHs Gedanken) Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Auch bei der theoretischen Anwesenheit von Photonen ist das vulkanische Blut nicht zur Fotosynthese fähig.  
AlAngel: Wolltet ihr nicht Spocks Chancen bei Jim mathematisch analysieren?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Rein hypothetisch natürlich.  
SH: (Ernst) Natürlich.  
SH: Mr Spock, wie sieht es bei Kirk mit Frauengeschichten aus?  
Spock: (Überlegt) Ohne Nachprüfung geschätzt in jeder fünften Folge eine Andere. (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Einmal war er sogar verheiratet!  
Snape: (Hakt nach) War?  
Spock: Sie verstarb.  
AlAngel: (Wirft ein) Aber das war doch da, wo er etwas an den Kopf bekommen hatte und sich für einen Medizinmann hielt.  
SH: (Sachlich) Also würde ich die Heirat nicht werten, da er nicht vollständig bei Sinnen war.  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Mir schien er Recht klar.  
AlAngel: (Protestiert) Parperlapap! (Entschieden) Er war verwirrt.  
Snape: (Fragt weiter) War bei den anderen Frauengeschichten etwas Auffälliges dabei?  
Spock: Rayna, die Androidin.  
Snape: (Fragt weiter) Was war an ihr so besonders?  
Spock: (Erklärt) Ein Androide ist nichts anderes als ein Roboter. Aber das wusste Jim nicht und hat sich in sie (etwas abfällig) verliebt.  
Snape: (Kichert) Unglücklich verliebt in einen Blechkasten also?  
Spock: (Strafender blick zu Snape) Sie hat ihn auf ihre Art wohl auch gern gehabt. Am Ende brachen ihre Schaltkreise zusammen als sie sich zwischen der (abfällig) Liebe zu Jim und der Liebe zu ihrem Erbauer, der wie ein Vater war, entscheiden musste.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Aber eigentlich ist das egal…  
SH: (Überrascht) Wieso? Wenn er geglaubt hat, sie zu lieben, ist es eine wichtige Variable.  
AlAngel: (Stößt abfällig Luft aus) Aber er kann sich doch gar nicht daran erinnern!  
SH: (Sachlich; analytisch) Meine Erfahrungen mit dem chemischen Prozess, der den meisten Menschen ein Gefühl wie Liebe vorgaukelt, besagt, dass man niemanden vergisst, von dem man annimmt, ihn zu lieben.  
Spock: (Seufzt) Miss Angel hat Recht. (Pause) Er war traurig als er sie verloren hat. (Pause; Wird leiser) Ich hab ihm seine Erinnerung daran genommen.  
Snape: (Überrascht) Weiß er das?  
Spock: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein.  
AlAngel: (Geschockt) Du hast es ihm nie gesagt?! (Spock schüttelt den Kopf) Ich meine ihr habt diese Folge schon so oft gestellt und du hast es ihn jedes Mal wirklich vergessen lassen?!  
Spock: (Nickt) Natürlich. (Leise) Vielleicht hätte er sie wieder sehen wollen…  
AlAngel: Spock. (Lächelt ihn aufmunternd an) Sie lebt nicht bis zum Ende der Folge. Er hätte sie nicht wieder sehen können.  
SH: Also können wir diese (überlegt; fragend) Frau nicht in unsere Berechnungen einbeziehen.  
Spock: Korrekt.  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich) Außer Jim findet heraus, dass Spock ihn sie jedes Mal vergessen lässt…  
Spock: (Hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue) Was sollte dann sein?  
AlAngel: (Erstaunt) Na, er wäre enttäuscht!  
SH: (Verwirrt) Warum sollte er? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat Mr Spock nur logisch gehandelt.  
AlAngel: (Schnaubt) Für einen Vulkanier logisch. Vielleicht noch für einen Soziopathen logisch. Aber doch für keinen Mensch!  
Snape: (Zählt auf) Sie haben es verstanden. Ich habe es verstanden, glaube ich. (Fragend) Warum sollte es dieser Captain nicht verstehen?  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Weil er keine Ahnung hat, dass es Spock gemacht hat, weil er Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren.  
Snape: (Überrascht) Deshalb nimmt er ihm die Erinnerung?!  
AlAngel: Natürlich!  
SH: (Unterbricht AlAngel bevor sie weiter mit Snape diskutieren kann) So kommen wir nicht weiter. Also wir gehen davon aus, dass Kirk nichts davon erfährt.  
Snape: Wie bisher also.  
Spock: (Blickt in die Runde) Wie würden Sie, Gentlemen, also Jims Frauengeschichten einstufen?  
Snape: (Überlegt kurz) Nachdem sich nie etwas Ernstes ergeben hat, leicht negativ.  
SH: (Sachlich) Leichte Negativität zusätzlich gerade weil es nie bewusst eine engere Beziehung gab und er deshalb generell nicht auf der Suche nach einem festen Partner ist.  
Snape: (Meint dazu) Aber das würde ich als separate Variable einkalkulieren.  
Spock: Ich stimme Mr Snape zu.  
SH: (Zu Spock) Gibt es weitere Faktoren, die wir einbeziehen müssen?  
Spock: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein.  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Er ist dein bester Freund! Ihr versteht euch sehr gut.  
Snape: (Vorsichtig fragend) Ist Ihnen denn diese Freundschaft wichtig, Mr Spock?  
Spock: (Nickt) Sicher.  
SH: (Seufzt) Also ein wichtiger weitere negativer Faktor.  
AlAngel: (Verwundert) Wieso negativ?  
Snape: (Schnaubt genervt) Weil es das Risiko erhöht! Eine Freundschaft geht schnell an unerwiderten Gefühlen kaputt.  
Spock: Rein hypothetischen Gefühlen selbstverständlich.  
SH: (Sehr leicht ironischen Unterton) Natürlich, Mr Spock, natürlich.  
AlAngel: (Fragend; schaut in die Runde) Wie sieht also die Gesamtbilanz aus, meine Herren?  
Spock: Negativ.  
SH: (Erläutert) Wir haben zwei leichte und einen schwerwiegenden Negativen Faktor.  
Snape: (Fügt schnell hinzu) Es besteht ein hohes Risiko.  
Spock: Ein zu hohes Risiko.  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht; mitleidiger Blick zu Snape und Spock) Schon wieder eine gescheiterte hypothetische Romanze?  
SH: (Analytisch) Sieht so aus.  
AlAngel: (Bedauernd) Tut mir Leid, Spock.  
Spock: (Leise) Mir auch. (Räuspert sich; gefasst; normal laut) Zumindest würde es das, wenn…  
AlAngel: (beendet Spocks Satz)… es nicht alles rein hypothetisch wäre.


	21. Kapitel 20

Selbsthilfegruppe-20

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: Guten Nachmittag zusammen.  
SH: (Grummelt) Von „gut“ kann man heute wohl kaum sprechen.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt theatralisch) Was ist es denn heute? Streit mit John?  
SH: Nein, eigentlich nicht. (Denkt kurz nach) Wobei er sich immer noch weigert mit der Mikrowelle zu kochen.  
Spock: Gibt es einen logischen Grund?  
SH: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nachdem ich die Augen in den Backofen umgesiedelt habe, ist es mit vollkommen unverständlich.  
Snape: (Sachlich) Wenn man es vom hygienischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet…  
SH: (Erklärend) Die Augen waren in Alkohol eingelegt.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Weiß dieser John das?  
SH: (Ruft aus) Natürlich! Ich habe seinen Whisky dafür destilliert.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Du hast ihn deshalb doch hoffentlich um Erlaubnis gebeten?  
SH: (Überrascht) Sollte ich? Er war gerade bei Mrs Hudson und ich soll ihm nicht schreiben, wenn er bei einer Frau ist.  
AlAngel: (Leicht vorwurfsvoll) Das interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht.  
SH: (Grinst) Ich weiß.  
Spock: (Zusammenfassend) Also hat Ihr Mitbewohner Ihnen den Tag verdorben, weil es nichts zu essen gab.  
SH: Ich wollte gar nichts essen. Es lässt mich langsamer denken.  
Spock: (Hebt Augenbraue ein Stück) Also war Ihr Tag wie immer. (Hebt Augenbraue ein Stück weiter) Aber er war nicht „gut“. Sie sind heute ungewöhnlich unlogisch Mr Holmes.  
SH: (Fährt Spock an) Beleidigen Sie mich nicht, Mr Spock. (Faucht beleidigt) Ich handle und denke immer logisch.  
AlAngel: (Sieht SH fragend an) Dann erkläre uns doch bitte deine Logik.  
SH: (Genervt) Ich bin wirklich von Idioten umgeben…  
AlAngel: (Verzeiht Gesicht; sarkastisch) Zu freundlich, Sherlock. Ich mag dich auch. (Grinst) Und eine gewisse pinke (Hustet) Person mag dich bestimmt auch gerne wieder sehen, wenn du weiter so charmant bist.  
SH: (Ignoriert AlAngels Drohung) Die logische Konsequenz unserer letzten beiden Treffen ist, dass wir heute entweder meine oder Miss Angels Chancen bei gewissen Personen analysieren müssen. Beides fände ich sowohl lästig, als auch langweilig.  
Spock: (Nicht; fast anerkennend) Eine interessante Schlussfolgerung.  
AlAngel: (Grinst fies) Würde es dein Interesse steigern, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir alternativ auch gerne wieder einen Film schauen können?  
Snape: (Vorsichtig) Was für einen Film?  
AlAngel: (Zu Snape; Todernste Miene) Schau mir in die Augen, (Kicheranfall) Kleines.  
SH: (Entsetzt) Mrs Hudsons Lieblingsfilm! (Resigniert) Lasst uns über John reden.  
Snape: (Interessiert; grinsend) Warum nicht über Miss Angel und Ihren Bruder?  
SH: (Verächtlich) Soll sie doch in dem Glauben bleiben, sie hätte wirklich Chancen bei ihm! Außerdem will ich in meiner Freizeit nicht über meinen Erzfeind sprechen!  
AlAngel: (Provozierend) Wenn Myc dein Erzfeind ist, was ist dann Jimmy? (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Aber gut. (Grinst) Wir können gern über John und dich sprechen. (Fragt) Was müssen wir wissen?  
Spock: (Belehrend) Das ist aber keine gezielte wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise, Miss. Wir müssen gezielter nach entscheidenden Fakten fragen.  
Snape: Frauen.  
SH: (Sachlich) Häufige Dates. Verwechselt aber selbst seine Freundinnen.  
Snape: (Analysierend) Durchschnittliche Beziehungsdauer?  
SH: (Beginnt in sich hinein zu kichern) Normalerweise bis seine Freundinnen mich kennen lernen.  
Spock: (Interessiert) Gibt es einen logischen Grund, warum Sie seine Freundinnen vergraulen?  
AlAngel: (Lehnt sich leicht nach vorn) Das würde mich jetzt aber auch interessieren…  
SH: (Fast stolz) Weil ich es kann.  
AlAngel: (Enttäuscht) Das ist alles?  
SH: Außerdem erwartet er das von mir.  
Snape: Das müssen Sie erklären.  
SH: (Brummt genervt) Ich bin wirklich… (Drohender Blick von AlAngel) Er weiß, ich hasse es seine Freundinnen kennen zu lernen. Es ist Zeitverschwendung! Aber er tut es wieder und wieder.  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht ihn) Schon mal daran gedacht, dass du und deine Meinung ihm wichtig sind?  
Spock: (Herablassender Blick zu AlAngel) Emotionaler Quatsch! Er will unterbewusst scheinbar seine Freundinnen los werden. (Nickt SH zu) Sehr interessant.  
Snape: (Wissenschaftlich) Andererseits sind Sie damit der negative Faktor in seinen Beziehungen zu Frauen. Was sich wohl auch negativ auf Ihre hypothetischen Chancen ausdrückt.  
SH: (Nickt Snape zu) Wissenschaftlich gesehen ja.  
AlAngel: (Interessiert) Und unwissenschaftlich?  
SH: Passen diese Frauen sowieso alle nicht zu ihm.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sagt wer?  
SH: (Zählt auf) Die Logik. Die Deduktion. Ich.  
AlAngel: (Ernst) Die Eifersucht.  
SH: (Wütend) Nehmen Sie das zurück?  
AlAngel: (Schmunzelt) Ich hab also Recht?  
Snape: Auf jeden Fall haben Sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen.  
AlAngel: (Freundlich; leicht sarkastisch) Sherly Schätzchen, mit uns kannst du doch reden. Ein klitzekleines bisschen eifersüchtig bist du doch?  
SH: (Pampig) Kein bisschen!  
Spock: (Überrascht) Es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass Sie Ihren besten Freund an eine Frau verlieren könnten?  
SH: (Verschränkt die Arme) Nein.  
Snape: Aber…  
SH: (Überzeugt) Er würde nie gehen.  
AlAngel: Wenn er die Richtige trifft, dann…  
SH: (Ernst) Wird er es nicht einmal bemerken, weil sie ihn vorher verlässt!  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Wegen dir.  
SH: Natürlich! Warum auch sonst?  
Snape: (Etwas ironisch) Und das nennen Sie nicht eifersüchtig?!  
Spock: (Sachlich) Eifersucht ist genau wie Neid der Wunsch etwas oder jemanden besitzen zu wollen. Eifersucht allerdings macht auch noch die Angst aus, das Hochgeschätzte zu teilen bzw. sogar zu verlieren. Nach dieser Definition der Eifersucht folgt als logische Konsequenz, dass Sie sehr wohl eifersüchtig sind, Mr Holmes.  
SH: Selbst wenn. (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Es ist vollkommen unwichtig.  
AlAngel: (Einfühlsam) Solange er bei dir bleibt, nicht wahr?  
SH: (Schreit) Verdammt! Ja! Hören Sie auf den Finger in die Wunde zu legen!  
Spock: Das heißt wir erörtern Ihre Chancen doch nicht hypothetisch?  
SH: (Wieder sachlich neutral) Natürlich werden wir die Grundlagen unserer Berechnung nicht ändern!  
Snape: Ich gebe Mr Holmes Recht. Das wäre unprofessionell.  
AlAngel: (Schaut auf Armbanduhr) Gut habt ihr super Wissenschaftler denn dann schon ein Ergebnis?  
Spock: (Schaut AlAngel an) Haben Sie es etwa eilig, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Druckst herum) Ein wenig.  
Snape: (Interessiert) Darf man fragen warum?  
SH: (Theatralisch) Ich will es, glaube ich, gar nicht wissen.  
AlAngel: (Knapp) Verabredung.  
Spock: Mit Mr Holmes Bruder?  
SH: (Noch dramatischer) Sagen sie es nicht! Ich will es gar nicht wissen! (Hält sich Ohren zu)   
AlAngel: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nein.  
SH: (Nimmt Hände von Ohren) Wie bitte?!  
AlAngel: (Schlicht) Nein, heute nicht mit Myc.  
SH: (Hoffnungsvoll) Sie haben ihn also endlich abblitzen lassen?  
AlAngel: Nein.  
Spock: (Verwirrt) Und trotzdem haben Sie eine andere Verabredung.  
AlAngel: (Nickt Spock zu) Korrekt.  
Snape: Mit wem, wenn man fragen darf.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Du darfst gern fragen. (Grinst) Ich sage es euch nur nicht.  
Spock: (Fragend; drohender Unterton) Aber doch nicht mit Jim?  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend Hände) Gott bewahren. Nein.  
Snape: (Verengt Augen) Aber Sie sympathisieren doch nicht wieder mit Remus?! (Seufzt) Seit Ihrem letzten Gespräch geht er mir aus dem Weg…  
AlAngel: (Anklagend) Das liegt wohl eher an deinem uncharmanten Verhalten! Aber nein ich treffe mich auch nicht mit Mr Lupin. (Schaut nochmals auf die Uhr) Kommen wir aber jetzt endlich zu einem Ergebnis in Bezug auf Sherlock und John.  
Snape: (Sachlich) Ich würde die Tatsache, dass sich John regelmäßig mit Frauen trifft und potenzielle Beziehungen nur an Mr Holmes scheitern beides negativ werten.  
Spock: Wobei man auf Mr Holmes Urteil vertrauen könnte, dass die Frauen sowieso nicht zu ihm gepasst hätten. Allerdings kann man in diesem Fall nicht auf Mr Holmes Subjektivität bauen, da er ja zugegebenermaßen eifersüchtig ist.  
AlAngel: (Fragend) Also?  
Spock: Sind alle Variablen sehr ungenau. Deshalb ist auch kein klares Ergebnis berechenbar. (Bekommt von Snape etwas zugeflüstert) Allerdings haben wir beschlossen aus Solidarität, zu uns, ebenfalls ein negatives Ergebnis abzugeben.  
AlAngel: (Schnaubt verächtlich) Und Solidarität ist professionell?  
SH: (Ernst) Natürlich. (Nickt Spock und Snape zu) Ergebnis akzeptiert. Gehen wir? Sie wollten doch zu Ihrer Verabredung.  
AlAngel: (Misstrauisch) Du hast es plötzlich verdächtig eilig, Sherlock.  
SH: (Grinst fies) Ich muss mit meinem Bruder reden.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Da wird er sich aber freuen. (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Gut gehen wir. (Grinst SH überlegen an) Sag ihm liebe Grüße.


	22. Kapitel 21

Selbsthilfegruppe-21

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben Sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Freundlich) Guten Tag zusammen. Wie geht es euch heute?  
Snape: (Murmelt) Könnte besser sein…  
Spock: Es ist alles in Ordnung.  
Snape: (Fügt hinzu) Aber eigentlich ist alles wie immer.  
SH: (Rümpft beleidigt die Nase) Mycroft hat mich ausgelacht, als ich ihm sagte Sie hätten eine Verabredung.  
AlAngel: (Streckt SH die Zunge raus) Ätsch! Das hast du vom Petzten!  
Spock: (Neutral) Wie geht es denn Ihnen, Miss?  
AlAngel: (Etwas traurig) Na ja.  
Snape: (Interessiert) Gibt es einen Grund für Ihre trübsinnige Stimmung?  
AlAngel: (Bedauernd) Es ist unser Vorletztes Treffen, also…  
Snape: (Unterbricht AlAngel; überrascht) Wie bitte?!  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoller Blick zu Snape) Heute ist unser vorletztes Treffen. (Genervt) Das wisst ihr doch!  
SH: (Entschieden) Nicht.  
AlAngel: (Verwundert) Doch. Ich habe es euch doch beim letzten Mal gesagt.  
Snape: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Haben Sie nicht.  
AlAngel: (Misstrauisch; anklagend) Ihr nehmt mich doch auf den Arm.  
Spock: (Neutral) Sie hatten es ziemlich eilig zu Ihrer Verabredung zu kommen.  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt die Arme; lehnt sich zurück) Dann wisst ihr es eben jetzt. Dieses Treffen ist das Vorletzte.  
SH: (Unsicher) Danach müssen wir nie wieder mit Ihnen über irgendwelche langweiligen Sachen diskutieren?  
AlAngel: (Nickt) Zumindest nicht in dieser Gruppe. (Fügt hinzu) Jurisfiction und ich sind nicht aus der Welt.  
Spock: (Fixiert AlAngel mit Blick) Meine Erfahrungen sagen mir, dass Sie den Umstand, dass Sie uns nicht mehr lange (überlegt) ärgern können, zu, nennen wir es, Ihren (hustet) Gunsten auslegen werden.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt; zwinkert) Nicht nur zu meinen Gunsten…  
SH: (Setzt sich auf; misstrauisch) Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?  
AlAngel: (Gehässig) Gar nicht! Weil ich nicht mehr sagen werde.  
Snape: (Seufzt) Also schön. (Gelangweilt) Was werden wir also heute machen?  
AlAngel: Na die Party planen. (Zweifelnd) Hab ich das auch vergessen zu sagen?  
SH: Offensichtlich schon.  
Snape: (Alarmiert) Party?  
AlAngel: Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, nenn es Abschlussfeier.  
Snape: Klingt beides nicht so, (Blick zu Spock) nennen wir es, verlockend.  
AlAngel: (Schon total begeistert) Ach du hast doch keine Ahnung, es wird super werden.  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Ich schließe mich Mr Snapes Meinung an. Auf der letzten Feierlichkeit, die ich besuchen (betont) musste, hat meine Mutter aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert. (Fast entsetzt) Über meine Kindheit.  
AlAngel: (Freundlich) Ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine Mutter nicht einladen werde.  
Spock: Kein wirklicher Trost, aber immerhin.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Aber du darfst sie gerne einladen…  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Was führt Sie zu der irrationalen Annahme ich würde ihr diese (überlegt) Gruppe antun.  
AlAngel: (Noch breiteres grinsen) Du kannst auch Doktor McCoy oder Jim einladen…  
Spock: (Verschränkt mürrisch die Arme) Ich werde weder noch tun!  
AlAngel: (Etwas quengelnd) Aber du musst jemanden zu unserer Party mitbringen.  
Snape: (Fragend) Müssen?  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Entweder ihr oder ich.  
SH: (Schaut die beiden anderen an) Ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir sicher gerne jemanden zu dieser netten Abschlussfeier einladen werden.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt unschuldig) Das habe ich mir gedacht.  
Snape: (Hustet) Nur mal rein hypothetisch: Was wäre wenn die Einladung aus Versehen verloren gehen würde?  
AlAngel: (Böser Blick) Ich hoffe mal das, das nicht passiert.   
SH: (Grinsend) Aber nur mal hypothetisch, wenn es passiert.  
AlAngel: (Siegessicher zurück grinsend) Es wird nicht passieren.  
Spock: (Misstrauisch) Warum? Es werden täglich wichtige Briefe oder Einladungen mit alten Papieren weg geworfen.  
AlAngel: (Geheimnisvoll) Sagen wir, ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass nichts schief geht.  
Snape: (Seufzt) Ich ahne schlimmes.  
SH: Darf man fragen, wie diese Vorkehrungen aussehen?  
AlAngel: Ich habe Albus gebeten, es magisch zu handhaben.  
Snape: (Entsetzt) Habe ich es nicht gesagt!  
AlAngel: (Herausfordernd) Es war zwar keine weibliche Intuition, aber trotzdem sehr schön befürchtet, Severus.  
Snape: (Theatralisch) Warum muss er mir eigentlich immer in den Rücken fallen?!  
SH: Wieso immer?  
Snape: Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Tom gesteckt hat, dass Remus der Keksdieb war…  
Spock: (Ernst) Ein ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit ist kein Verbrechen.  
Snape: (Kindlich beleidigt) Außerdem zwingt er mich bei Ordenstreffen immer neben ihm zu sitzen.  
SH: (Überrascht) Er zwingt Sie?  
Snape: Natürlich! Wenn ich zu den Treffen komme, ist nur noch der Platz neben ihm frei!  
AlAngel: (Diabolisches grinsen) Pünktlichkeit könnte in deinem Fall helfen.  
Snape: (Redet sich in rage) Kann ich etwas dafür, dass Tom seine sowieso Sinnlosen Todessertreffen immer vor die Ordenstreffen legen muss. Es ist als ob sich die beiden absprechen würden! Wie verhext.  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Sagte der Zauberer.  
Snape: (Eingeschnappt) Ach lassen Sie mich doch in Frieden.  
AlAngel: Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass auch Remus selbst es provozieren könnte, neben dir zu sitzen.  
SH: (Seufzt theatralisch) Und ich dachte es hätte wenigstens ein bisschen unserer logischen Gedankenkraft auf Sie abgefärbt.  
Snape: Aber Sie sind hoffnungslos unlogisch.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert Snape und SH; provozierend) Wen wirst du einladen, Sherly? Von Spock und Severus wissen wir wenigstens, wen sie nicht einladen werden.  
SH: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Molly.  
AlAngel: (Schockt) Molly?!  
SH: Sie wird sich freuen und mich weiterhin ins Labor lassen. Außerdem kann sie Ihnen nichts Peinliches über mich erzählen.  
Spock: Eine logische Wahl.  
AlAngel: (Entsetzt) Und enden tut unsere schöne Feier, dann wie eure letzte Weihnachtsparty?  
SH: Abgesehen davon, dass die Feier langweilig war, war es doch ein netter Abend.  
AlAngel: (Aufgebracht) Es war eine Katastrophe!  
SH: (Grinst) Nur ein bisschen.  
Snape: (Versucht neutral) Sie könnten verhindern, dass unsere Feier genauso furchtbar wird.  
Spock: (Blickwechsel mit Snape) Sie müssten nur aufhören darauf zu bestehen, dass wir jemanden mitbringen.  
Snape: Oder die ganze Feier ausfallen lassen.  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Nichts da! Wir werden eine nette Abschlussfeier haben – mit Gästen!  
Snape: (Zuckt mit den Schultern ;leicht lächelnd) Wenn Sie meinen…  
AlAngel: (Funkelt Snape böse an) Severus, du wirst keinen mega unwichtigen Statisten mitbringen.  
Snape: (Überrascht) Woher wussten Sie das?!  
AlAngel: Weibliche Intuition. Empathie. Such dir was aus.  
Spock: (Wissenschaftlich) Nachdem ich nach wie vor nicht an eine besondere Intuitionsgabe des weiblichen Geschlechts glaube, muss es wohl Empathie sein.  
SH: Logisch.  
AlAngel: (Genervt) Wisst ihr eigentlich wie nervig euer ewiges „logisch“ ist?  
SH: Natürlich. (Grinst)   
Snape: (Grinst ebenfalls) Sonst würden wir es wohl kaum möglichst oft erwähnen.  
AlAngel: Ich gebe auf. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche zur Vorbereitung etwas früher.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Früher?  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt beleidigt die Arme) Ich werde nicht alle Partyvorbereitungen allein machen.  
Snape: Vorbereitungen?  
AlAngel: (Schaut sich in der 221b um) Aufräumen. Aufbauen.  
SH: Aufbauen?  
AlAngel: Ich kann leider nicht zaubern. Wir werden also wohl oder übel einen CD-Player aufbauen müssen.  
Spock: (Etwas spöttisch) Mr Snape, ich würde sagen jetzt wäre zur Abwechslung mal der richtige Zeitpunkt sich zu beschweren wie gemein alle sind.  
Snape: (Sehr böser Blick zu Spock) Was soll denn das heißen?  
AlAngel: (Entschuldigender Blick zu Snape, dennoch grinsend) Das du ziemlich jammrig sein kannst. (Snape setzt zu Widerspruch an, AlAngel lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen) Aber bevor das hier noch in einem Streit endet – Bis zum nächsten Mal, denkt an die Einladungen.


	23. Kapitel 22

Selbsthilfegruppe-22

Vier Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber. Die beiden anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.

AlAngel: (Seufzt) So unser letztes Treffen also…  
SH: (Genervt) Könnten Sie uns einen dramatischen Abschied ersparen? Es ist doch ziemlich langweilig.  
Snape: Ich bin auch dafür den Abend schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
AlAngel: (Rümpft die Nase; etwas beleidigt) Gut dann fangen wir an. (Holt Flasche und vier Gläser aus einer Tasche) Lasst uns erst mal was trinken, bevor wir anfangen vorzubereiten.  
SH: (Nimmt Flasche) Alkohol?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Klar. Wir feiern doch Abschied und so.  
Snape: (Zweifelnd) Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist…  
AlAngel: (Winkt ab) Ach was.   
Spock: Außerdem sollten wir damit auf die Gäste warten.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Für die hab’ ich noch was dabei.   
Snape: (Nimmt zögernd ein Glas; misstrauisch) Aber keine Tricks!  
AlAngel: Hey! Ich werde das Zeug auch trinken.  
SH: (Abwehrend) Alkohol wirkt bekanntlich Sinnes trübend und nicht wirklich gesundheitsfördernd.  
AlAngel: (Grummelt) Macht mal eine Ausnahme von eurer Logik. Wir feiern heute. Mit allem was dazu gehört.  
Spock: (Ernst) Vulkanier trinken keinen Alkohol…  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Mit Jim und McCoy hast du auch was getrunken, stell dich nicht so an.  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Das ist kein Argument, Miss. (Schnaubt abfällig) Sie sind wohl kaum Doktor McCoy oder der Captain.  
AlAngel: Vielleicht kommt ja einer der beiden heute noch vorbei (Zwinkert Spock zu)  
Spock: (Geschockt) Wie bitte?  
AlAngel: (Grinst wissend) Na was weiß ich, wem du die Einladung gegeben hast.  
Spock: (Entschieden) Bestimmt keinem von beiden.  
SH: Und wem dann, wenn man fragen darf?  
Spock: Schwester Chapel.  
AlAngel: (Geschockt) Äh? Was?!  
Spock: (Wiederholt etwas genervt) Ich habe Schwester Chapel die Einladung gegeben.  
AlAngel: (Immer noch geschockt) Warum?  
Spock: Sie weiß fast nichts über mich. Kann also Ihnen allen nichts Peinliches erzählen.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Natürlich nicht, da sie dich den ganzen Abend anhimmeln würde und sowieso nichts sagen würde.  
Spock: (Siegessicher) Eine sehr angenehme Eigenschaft, wie ich finde.  
AlAngel: Findest du nicht. Du magst es, dass Jim dir widerspricht. (Streckt Spock gewinnend die Zunge raus)  
SH: (Ignoriert Kabbelei) Sie sagten zwei Mal „würde“, Miss. Wieso?  
Snape: (Misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hebend) Mir gefällt Ihr Konjunktiv ebenfalls nicht.  
AlAngel: (Unschuldig) Konjunktiv? Das war wohl ein Versehen. (Sieht SH und Snape an) Aber wie ist es mit euch beiden? Severus, wem hast du deine Einladung gegeben?  
Snape: Nach langem nachdenken, habe ich sie Tom gegeben.  
AlAngel: (Sarkastisch) Oh ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem mörderischen Bösewicht auf einer Party abhängen.  
Snape: (Winkt ab) Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Er wird erstens sehr umgänglich sein und zweitens ebenfalls nichts Privates von mir ausplaudern.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Wieso sollte er nicht?  
Snape: (Grinst siegessicher) Sagen wir, es ist wäre nicht in seinem Interesse, wenn die ganze Zauberwelt erfährt, dass sich der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort von einem einfachen Lehrer seine Schokoladenplätzchen klauen lässt.  
SH: (Anerkennend) Sehr raffiniert.  
Snape: Danke.  
AlAngel: Und du Sherlock? Wen hast du eingeladen?  
SH: Wie angekündigt Molly.  
AlAngel: (Etwas enttäuscht) Also zwei Frauen, die vorlauter anhimmeln keinen Ton herausbringen und ein Superschurke? (Sarkastisch) Was für ein lustiger Abend würde das wohl werden…  
SH: (Misstrauisch) So langsam ist Ihr ständiger Konjunktiv sehr verdächtig.  
AlAngel: (Hält sich Hand vor den Mund) Ups! Es war natürlich wieder nur ein Versehen.  
Spock: (Interessiert zu AlAngel) Haben Sie eigentlich auch jemanden eingeladen?  
Snape: (Fieser Seitenblick zu SH) Vielleicht sogar diesen Mycroft?   
AlAngel: (Erfreut) Es sollte zwar eine Überraschung sein, aber…  
SH: (Entsetzt) Bitte sagen sie es nicht! Bitte! Nicht! Mycroft!  
AlAngel: (Grinsend) Aber ja Mycroft kommt heute Abend auch.  
Snape: (Ehrlich erfreut; mit neckendem Grinsen zu SH) Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.  
Spock: (Ehrlich) Es freut uns außerordentlich ihn kennen zu lernen.  
SH: (Zischt) Verräter!  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Ach Sherlock er ist doch dein Bruder…  
SH: (Pampig) Na und. (Steht auf) Auf den Schock muss ich etwas trinken.  
AlAngel: Trifft sich gut. Wir wollten ja sowieso anstoßen. (Beginnt Gläser zu verteilen)  
SH: (Abfälliger Blick zu Flasche) Ich dachte eher an richtigen Alkohol. (Schaut sich suchend um) Hat dieser (abfällig) „Original“ Sherlock nichts Ordentliches da?  
Spock: (Sachlich) Da wir uns im 19 Jahrhundert befinden, dürfte es ein leichtes sein, Whiskey, Brandy oder ähnliches zu finden.  
SH: (Öffnet ein paar Schränke) Gefunden! (Schaut fragend in die Runde) Wer will noch?  
Snape: (Zuckt mit den Schultern, hält Glas hin) Warum nicht.  
AlAngel: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Ich bleibe bei meinem Sekt. Was willst du Spock?  
Spock: Ich möchte nicht…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht) Also auch Whiskey. (Hält SH Spocks Glas hin) Mutig, mutig. (Alle heben Gläser) Also auf eine nette Abschlussfeier! (Stoßen an, trinken (Spock mit missbilligendem Blick auf Glasinhalt)) Jetzt aber los! Wir haben noch einiges vorzubereiten. (Gibt SH tragbaren CD-Player und MP3-Player) Du kümmerst dich um Musik. (Zu Snape und Spock) Ihr dürft einen Tisch mit Getränken aufbauen.  
Snape: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und Sie?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Ich pass auf, dass ihr nichts falsch macht.  
Spock: (Sarkastisch) Was für ein passender Moment für Sarkasmus.  
AlAngel: (Grinst noch breiter) Danke.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue; verwirrt) Das war ebenfalls Sarkasmus.  
AlAngel: (Lachanfall) Ich weiß.

Alle räumen in der Baker Street herum. Es zerbrechen „nur“ zwei Gläser, weil Snape und Spock keine talentierten Tischträger sind. Nach einer guten halben Stunde ist alles fertig.

SH: (Lässt sich in Sessel fallen) Sie haben sich auch die komplizierteste Technik ausgesucht…  
AlAngel: (Vorwurfsvoll) Wer mit seinem Handy das Wetter googelt, sollte auch einen CD-Player aufstellen können.  
SH: (Zurück vorwurfsvoll) Das Problem war auch eher ihr uralter MP3-Player.  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt) Solange gute Musik drauf ist.  
SH: (Wirft theatralisch dir Arme in die Luft) Eben nicht. Nur langsame Schnulzen.  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt beleidigt die Arme) Nicht nur!  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Entschuldigung! Fast nur!  
Snape: (Unterbricht AlAngel und SH darin sich böse Blick zuzuwerfen) Genug gestritten. Wollen wir noch was trinken?  
Spock: (Zweifelnd) Wir sollten lieber nicht…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht/ Ignoriert Spock) Einverstanden. (SH schenkt „richtigen“ Alkohol nach, während AlAngel noch immer Sekt im Glas hat) Und noch mal: Auf eine gelungene Abschlussparty! (Die „Jungs“ lehren, wenn auch zum Teil widerwillig, ihr Glas ganz, während AlAngel nur nippt)

Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. AlAngel öffnet und begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge freundlich, während SH, Snape und Spock ziemlich geschockt zur Tür starren.


	24. Kapitel 23

Selbsthilfegruppe-23

Drei Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. Ein großer dünner Mann sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Die beiden anderen haben Sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen.  
Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. AlAngel öffnet und begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge freundlich, während SH, Snape und Spock ziemlich geschockt zur Tür starren.

AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Hallo ihr Lieben. Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.  
SH: (Findet als erster Sprache wieder; platzt heraus) John! Was machen Sie hier?  
JW: (Verwirrt) Eine ziemlich dumme Frage für jemanden, der so intelligent ist wie Sie, Sherlock. Sie haben mich eingeladen.  
SH: (Abfällig) Das wüsste ich. Ich habe M…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht SH schnell) Auf jeden Fall freuen wir uns alle, dass Sie da sind Doktor Watson. (schüttelt JW die Hand)  
Spock: (Versucht neutral; erhobene Augenbraue) Es überrascht mich zwar, aber ich bin dennoch sehr erfreut, dass Sie da sind Captain.  
Kirk: (Verwirrt) Warum bist du überrascht? Du hast mich doch eingeladen…  
AlAngel: (Spock will etwas sagen; AlAngel unterbricht) Wie auch immer. Wir freuen uns ebenfalls, dass du da bist Jim. (Schüttelt ihm die Hand)  
Snape: (Findet als letzter Sprache wieder; zischt) Lupin! Was in Merlins Namen machen Sie hier?  
RL: (Verwirrt) Du hast mich doch eingeladen und ich dachte… na ja…  
Snape: (Anfällig) Dich eingeladen? Niemals.  
AlAngel: (Böser Blick zu SH; Snape und Spock) Was haltet ihr drei davon, wenn ihr runter zu Mrs Hudson geht und drei weitere Stühle, für unsere Gäste holt?  
SH: (Verschränkt die Arme) Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, da sie wohl alle drei nicht eingeladen waren.  
AlAngel: (Pflaumt SH an) Scheinbar schon, sonst wären sie nicht da. Und jetzt geht bitte Stühle holen.

SH, Snape und Spock verlassen die oberen Räumlichkeiten der 221B. Man hört sie schimpfend die Treppe runter poltern.

RL: (Schaut verwirrt zur geschlossenen Tür) Sie haben uns wohl einiges zu erklären.  
JW: Fangen wir mit der Frage an: Wer sind Sie?  
AlAngel: (Erklärt) Ich bin Jurisfiction Agentin und bin Leiterin der Selbsthilfegruppe für besonders schwierige Charaktere.  
Kirk: (Überrascht) Und Spock ist in dieser Gruppe?  
JW: Offensichtlich. (Pause; kichern) Oh man ich rede schon wie Sherlock.  
RL: (Überrascht) Und Sev auch? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht ganz glauben.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Mit einer Mischung aus Erpressung und gutem Zureden konnte ich sie überzeugen sich die Gruppe anzutun.  
JW: (Misstrauisch) Was hat das mit uns zu tun?  
AlAngel: Wir sind mit der Gruppe an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich nichts weiter tun kann. Deshalb die Abschlussfeier.  
JW: (Nachdem AlAngel nicht weiter spricht) Ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Was hat das mit uns zu tun?  
AlAngel: Wir haben in den letzten Wochen, mit Hilfe ihrer verfluchten Logik, versucht ihre Gefühle für andere (überlegt) zu berechnen… (schüttelt den Kopf) zu erörtern.   
Kirk: (Interessiert) Und?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Leider waren die Ergebnisse ziemlich negativ.   
Kirk: (Hakt nach) Und?  
AlAngel: (Verschränkt die Arme) Deshalb habe ich kapituliert und beende das nutzlose Theater mit dieser Abschlussfeier.  
RL: (Überrascht) Sie haben aufgegeben?  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt) Offenkundig.  
JW: Was sollen wir dann hier?  
AlAngel: (Unschuldig schauend) Ein netter Abend mit gutem Bekannten.  
JW: (Misstrauisch) Einfach so?  
AlAngel: Ich dachte die drei wären weniger unausstehlich, wenn Freunde von ihnen anwesend sind.  
RL: (Lacht trocken) Freunde? Mittlerweile glaube ich Sie hecken irgendwas aus… Warum waren die drei eigentlich so überrascht, wir waren doch eingeladen?  
AlAngel: Nicht wirklich ihr…  
Kirk: Was soll das heißen?  
AlAngel: Ein Freund hat die Einladungen so manipuliert, dass sie bei euch drei ankommen.  
JW: (Verwundert) Bitte? Das ist doch unmöglich.  
RL: Magie. Ich wusste irgendwas stimmt nicht.  
Kirk: (Interessiert) Wer sollte den wirklich kommen?  
AlAngel: (Zögernd) Ich glaube, dass wollt ihr gar nicht wissen.  
JW: (Entschieden, neugierig) Sicher wollen wir das wissen!  
AlAngel: (Schaut zu JW) Molly. (Schaut zu Kirk) Schwester Chapel. (Schaut zu RL) Tom.  
Kirk: (Überrascht/ Entsetzt) Schwester Chapel? (Nachdenklich) Also sie und Spock… wer hätte das gedacht…  
AlAngel: (Zerknirscht, vorsichtig) Es ist nicht so wie du denkst.  
Kirk: (Entschieden) Ich glaube ich habe schon recht gut verstanden.  
JW: (Platzt heraus) Molly?! (Denkt laut, verwundert) Aber Sherlock… Molly… nie irgendwas bemerkt… hätte ich doch mitbekommen.  
AlAngel: (Zerknirscht, vorsichtig) Es ist auch nicht so wie du denkst.  
JW: (Fährt AlAngel an) Es reicht, wenn Sherlock mich als Idiot bezeichnet. Aber so idiotisch kann man gar nicht sein, wenn man draus nicht einen eindeutigen Schluss zieht. (Faucht) Pardon! Eindeutig deduziert.  
RL: (Eher zu sich selbst) Womit hat die Schlange Tom wohl bestochen?  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Wenn er nicht mitgespielt hätte, hätte Severus allen von deinem Schokoplätzchen Kapitalverbrechen erzählt.  
RL: (Beginnt zu kichern) Das hätte wohl kaum Wirkung bei Tom gezeigt…  
AlAngel: Aber es ist doch peinlich, wenn sich der absolute Schurke einer ganzen Buchreihe von einem… pardon… (entschuldigender Blick zu RL) Nebencharakter bestehen lässt.  
RL: (Kichert noch immer) Ich hatte seine Kekse gar nicht. Es war ein Trick.  
AlAngel: (Verwirrt) Hä? Was?  
RL: Tom und ich haben uns einen Grund überlegt, damit wir uns streiten. (Allen schauen RL verwirrt an) Damit wir beim Filmabend nicht nebeneinander sitzen können und ich somit neben Sev sitzen kann.  
JW: (Bewundernd) Also, wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, war das ein absolut genialer Plan.  
Kirk: Wie auch immer, dann wird es wenigstens für Sie ein netter Abend. Ich wäre ungern weiter der Ersatz für Miss Chapel.  
JW: (Verschränkt die Arme) Dem schließe ich mich an. (Immer noch überrascht) Molly also. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
AlAngel: (Etwas verzweifelt) Aber Jim! Doktor Watson! Ihr könnt nicht gehen wollen.  
JW: Offensichtlich schon.  
AlAngel: (Zu JW; sanft) Du hast Sherlock doch gern oder?  
JW: (Beruhigt sich) Er ist mein bester Freund und…  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Und irgendwie auch noch mehr. (Wendet sich an Kirk) Und du? Du magst Spock doch auch?  
Kirk: (Nickt) Natürlich. Wir sind Freunde.  
AlAngel: (Sanft) Und nicht mehr?  
Kirk: (Überlegt lange) Beste Freunde.  
AlAngel: (Verdreht die Augen; ziemlich gereizt) Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten mit zwei hochintelligenten Menschen und einem hochintelligenten Vulkanier zu tun, die sich in Bezug auf Gefühle auch ständig selbst belogen haben. (Schreit) Verdammt! Ich weiß genauso gut wie ihr, warum ihr drei heute Abend überhaupt gekommen seid.  
RL: (Leise) Es tut uns Leid, Miss. Aber wir haben, glaube ich, alle mit einer Einladung eine gewisse Hoffnung verbunden.  
AlAngel: (Atmet tief aus; beruhig sich) Ich hätte euch nicht eingeladen, wenn ich nicht auch noch Hoffnung hätte.  
JW: (Verwundert) Aber sei haben doch gesagt…  
AlAngel: Sagen wir es so: Ich habe noch eine letzte Hoffnung. (Zwinkert) Allerdings eine viel versprechende. (Schaut zu der Whiskeyflasche und den drei Gläsern)  
Kirk: (Entsetzt) Nein! Niemals! Ohne mich.  
JW: (Entschieden) Vergessen Sie es!   
RL: (Entschieden) Nicht so. Niemals!  
AlAngel: Es ist eine gut recherchiert Möglichkeit. In so ziemlich allen Fanfictions, die ich gelesen habe funktioniert Alkohol wunderbar.  
JW: (Faucht) Sie versuchen es mit derselben Logik wie Sherlock! Wie soll es denn Ihrer Meinung nach weiter gehen nach heute Abend? Muss ich Sherlock jetzt jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn küssen will, abfüllen? (Verschränkt Arme)  
Kirk: Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Alkohol bei Spock überhaupt eine Wirkung zeigt. Und selbst wenn, teile ich vollkommen die Meinung des Doktors. Es ist keine Lösung. (Verschränkt Arme)

Plötzlich hört man lautes Poltern von unten.

AlAngel: Wir unterhalten uns später weiter. Ich glaube ich muss aufpassen, dass die drei nicht das ganze Haus auseinander nehmen.

AlAngel rennt zur Tür raus, während die drei anderen ihr noch immer wütend nachschauen. Im Unteren Stockwerk öffnet AlAngel die Tür und beleibt zunächst geschockt im Türrahmen stehen.


	25. Kapitel 24

Selbsthilfegruppe-24

Plötzlich hört man lautes Poltern von unten.

AlAngel: Wir unterhalten uns später weiter. Ich glaube ich muss aufpassen, dass die drei nicht das ganze Haus auseinander nehmen.

AlAngel rennt zur Tür raus, während die drei anderen ihr noch immer wütend nachschauen. Im Unteren Stockwerk öffnet AlAngel die Tür und beleibt zunächst geschockt im Türrahmen stehen. SH, Spock und Snape stehen mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schauen auf eine Gestalt, die in regelmäßigen Abständen ihre Erscheinungsform ändert.  
Die Gestalt ist SH zugewandt und stellt Jim Moriarty dar.

JM: (Säuselt) Sherly, Schätzchen. (Gespielt traurig) Ich musste ihn doch erschießen. Ich mein, er stand immer zwischen uns. Und zu sehr wirst du Johnny-Boy doch auch nicht vermissen, du hast du mich, mein Lieber. (Wirft SH eine Kusshand zu)  
SH: (Entsetzt) Was hast du mit John gemacht?  
JM: (Kichert) Es war so einfach. (Gnädig) Er hat nicht gelitten... na ja zumindest nicht zu lang. (Kichert wieder) Seb hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag. Wer konnte ahnen, dass er vier Mal vorbei schießt bevor er ihn endlich verbluten lassen konnte.  
SH: (Noch blasse als sonst; entsetzt) John ist tot?  
JM: Ein wenig. Aber dein Haustier war sowieso so gewöhnlich. Langweilig. Außerdem hast du jetzt mich, Darling. Nicht mehr langweilig.

Während Sherlock immer noch geschockt auf die Gestalt starrt, wendet diese sich langsam Snape zu. Man sieht Tonks mit ihren blauen Haaren wie sie Snape abfällig anblickt.

Tonks: (Kreischt vergnügt) Du hast wirklich gedacht, du hättest Chancen bei Remus? (Abfällig) Du bist ein Idiot, Severus Snape. Ha! Wir haben den ganzen Abend gelacht. Es war so peinlich wie du ihm vor der gesamten Zauberwelt von deinen abartigen Gefühlen erzählt hast.  
Snape: (Verwirrt; aber immer noch relativ beherrscht) Ich habe nicht… Ich wollte nicht…  
Tonks: (Kichert) Vor der ganzen Zauberwelt! Ich könnte mich immer noch vor lachen kugeln. Severus Snape, die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus Hogwarts, ist seit Jahren heimlich in den Vater meines Sohnes verliebt. Köstlich. (Wischt sich Lachträne aus dem Gesicht)  
Snape: (Entsetzt, sprachlos) Aber…  
Tonks: Du hättest meine Schätzchen gestern Abend lachen hören sollen! Teddy und Remus haben dasselbe Lachen - vor allem wenn sie über dich lachen.  
Snape: (Atmet scharf aus, entsetzt) Er… er hat gelacht?  
Tonks: Natürlich! (Abfällig) Was sollte man nach deiner lächerlichen Liebeserklärung auch sonst tun?!

Snape wendet sich ziemlich verzweifelt von der Gestalt hab. Mit einem hohen und gemeinen lachen wendet sie sich Spock zu, dabei verwandelt sich die Gestalt abermals. Sie ist nun Spocks Mutter Amanda.

Amanda: (Breitet Arme wir zur Umarmung aus) Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Liebling. Ich wusste du bist nicht so – (zögert) logisch, wie dein Vater. Ich wusste du würdest um sie kämpfen.  
Spock: (Hebt verwirrt eine Augenbraue) Was?  
Amanda: Ach Dummerchen. Ich meine T’Pring! Du hast mit diesem bösen Jim um sie gekämpft und ihn getötet.  
Spock: (Verwirrt, langsam unsicher) Aber Jim war doch gar nicht tot…  
Amanda: (Lächelt mütterlich) Du kannst es wohl immer noch nicht glauben, mein Sohn. Aber es ist wahr! Du hast Captain Kirk getötet und bist seit gestern mit T’Pring verheiratet. Sie ist ein so liebes Mädchen, eine bessere Schwiegertochter hätte ich mir gar nicht wünschen können.  
Spock: (Entsetzt) Jim ist tot?!  
Amanda: (Etwas vorwurfsvoll) Hörst du mir eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu? (Beginnt wieder zu lächeln) Wahrscheinlich bist du immer noch ganz fertig von deiner Hochzeitsnacht, was?! (Zwinkert Spock verschwörerisch zu)  
Spock: (Langsam, entsetzt, wirkt anwesend) Jim ist tot. Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Wirklich. Tot.

AlAngel beginnt langsam auf die vier Personen zu zulaufen. Die Gestalt verändert wieder ihr Aussehen. Sie wird zu einer alten rothaarigen Dame mit einem Maschinengewehr (Aus den James Bond Filmen als Irma Bunt bekannt)

Bunt: (Mustert AlAngel) So treffen wir uns also wieder Countess Teresa di Vicenzo.  
AlAngel: (Gefasst) Irma Bunt. (Sarkastisch) Schön Sie wieder zu sehen.  
Bunt: (Lächelt abfällig) Ebenfalls schön Sie wieder zu sehen. (Schaut auf ihre Waffe) Dieses Treffen erinnert mich irgendwie an unser letztes Treffen. Erinnern Sie sich?  
AlAngel: (Knurrt) Wie könnte ich das vergessen.  
Bunt: (Beginnt mit Genugtuung zu erzählen) Es war ein so sonniger Tag und das frisch verheiratete Paar war auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen und dann…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht ruppig) Hören Sie auf Irma!  
Bunt: (Ignoriert AlAngel und erzählt genießerisch weiter) Kam da ein anderer Wagen und dann…  
AlAngel: (Schreit entsetzt) Oh! Seien Sie still!  
Bunt: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Tja und dann: Peng!  
AlAngel: (Mit Tränen in den Augen) Bitte. Seien Sie endlich still.  
Bunt: (Gespielt verständnisvoll) Die tote Braut in den Armen des untröstlichen Frauenhelden. (Wieder ein hinterhältiges Grinsen) Aber trösten Sie sich Miss: Er hat Sie schon ersetzt.  
AlAngel: (Schluckt) Er hat wieder geheiratet?  
Bunt: (Winkt ab) Aber nicht doch. Vielfach ersetzt.  
AlAngel: (Atmet scharf ein; mit gebrochener Stimme) Verdammt hören Sie endlich auf! Ich will es nicht hören!   
Bunt: (Gespielt verständnisvoll)Es tut weh seinen Geleibten zu verlieren. Aber noch schlimmer ist es zu wissen, dass man geliebt wird, man aber nie zusammen sein kann, weil es verboten ist.

AlAngel beginnt zu weinen. Die Gestalt lacht höhnisch.

Snape: (Versucht gefasst) Du! Du bist… doch nur… ein Irrwicht. (Irrwicht wird wieder zu Tonks)  
Tonks: (Kreischt kichernd) Severus! Du bist so ein Feigling. Du hättest ihm schon vor Jahren von deinen Gefühlen erzählen können. Aber du bist ein verdammter Feigling! Aber gut, dass du’s nicht getan hast. Ich habe selten so gelacht. (RL kommt zur Tür herein; sieht sich ziemlich verwirrt um)  
RL: (Verwirrt) Tonks? Was machst du hier?  
SH: (Immer noch geschockt von den letzten Minuten) Offensichtlich ist es nicht diese Tonks.  
Spock: (Sachlich; aber immer noch zitternder Stimme) Es ist irgendso ein magisches Ding.  
RL: (Sarkastisch) Sie sind beide eine super Hilfe. (Stellt sich neben Snape, der de Irrwicht alias Tonks noch immer anstarrt; legt Snape die Hand auf die Schulter) Sev? Was ist los?  
Tonks: (Kichert) Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen, Severus Snape. Fast wie gestern nach deinem Geständnis. Nur gestern hast du noch Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Oh! Wie wir alle gelacht haben. Vor allem Harry. Ich könnte es immer wider hören. Der fetthaarige übellaunig Severus Snape liebt meinen Mann. Lächerlich.   
Snape: (Langsam, leise) Lächerlich. Wahrscheinlich.  
Tonks: (Kreischt vergnügt) Er hat als erster gelacht, zusammen mit Teddy.  
RL: (Immer noch sehr überrascht, findet aber langsam Sprache wieder) Sev. Sie ist nicht echt. Es ist ein Irrwicht. Das weißt du. Ich würde dich nicht auslachen. Hörst du.  
Snape: (Starrt noch immer auf den Irrwicht) Lächerlich. Er…  
RL: (Ernst, Griff um Schulter wird fester) Ich bin da. Ich lache nicht. Sie lacht allein.  
SH: (Flucht) Verdammt! Kann man nichts gegen dieses (überlegt) Ding machen?  
RL: (Ruhig) Solange es sich auf Sev konzentriert muss er mit seiner Angst kämpfen.  
Spock: (Ruft aufmunternd) Mr Snape! Hören Sie! Rückwirkend stehen Ihre Variabeln doch gar nicht so schlecht.  
SH: Ich stimme Mr Spock zu. Mr Lupin würde bestimmt nicht…  
AlAngel: (Unterbricht SH; Stimme ist immer noch zittrig) Jungs! Habt ihr schon bemerkt, dass sie pinke Haare hat?  
SH: (Irritiert) Offensichtlich.  
AlAngel: Aber habt ihr bemerkt, dass die Haare vorhin noch blau waren?  
SH: (Noch immer irritiert) Natürlich.  
AlAngel: Wie kann ein Mensch nur einfach so seine Haarfarbe ändern? Das ist doch lächerlich unlogisch. (Versucht zu lachen)  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Es ist tatsächlich unmöglich. Unlogisch.  
SH: Sehen Sie mal! Die Haare werden grünlich! (Kichert) Ist Madame eifersüchtig, dass sich Mr Lupin auf Mr Snapes Seite schlägt?  
Spock: (Kichert ebenfalls) Um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen: Offensichtlich.  
RL: (Redet wieder beruhigend auf Snape ein, der immer noch blass auf den Irrwicht starrt) Sev! Hör zu. Ich würde nicht über dich lachen. Nicht so. Ich würde dich nie für deine Gefühle verachten oder auslachen. Ich verspreche es dir.  
Snape: (Atmet tief durch; richtet Zauberstab auf Irrwicht) Riddikulus!

Die Haare des Irrwicht alias Tonks beginnen bunt zu blinken. Das Blinken wird immer schneller bis die Haare schließlich explodieren und abstehen wie nach einem Griff in die Steckdose (Die im 19 Jahrhundert natürlich zwar noch nicht erfunden war, aber es geht bekanntlich ums Prinzip) Alle fünf lachen über den Irrwicht, der nur fassungslos versucht den Vorgang in seinen Haaren erkennen zu können. Plötzlich zerplatzt der Irrwicht noch immer unter Gelächter.

SH: (Fragend) Was war das eben?  
RL: (Sachlich) Ein Irrwicht.  
Spock: (Interessiert) Und was ist das?  
RL: Ein magisches Wesen. Es verwandelt sich in die Gestalt von dem wovor man am meisten Angst hat.  
Spock: (Hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue) Ich habe Angst vor meiner Mutter?  
AlAngel: (Wider etwas um Fassung ringend) Es war wohl mehr, dass was sie gesagt hat. Du hast Angst Jim zu verlieren.  
SH: Dann habe ich Angst John zu verlieren?  
AlAngel: (Nickt) Offensichtlich.  
Snape: Und ich… (Schluckt; sieht verzweifelt zu RL) Du weißt… Ich meine… Du hast alles gehört?! (RL nickt nur)  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig; nachdem weder RL noch Snape weiter sprechen) Wir sollten wieder nach oben.  
RL: (Wendet Blick von Snape ab)Aber denken Sie bitte an die Stühle.  
Spock: (Verwundert) Stühle?  
RL: Sie sind ursprünglich zum Stühle holen gegangen.

Die fünf gehen mit drei Stühlen bewaffnet wieder nach oben. SH, Spock und Snape tragen als „richtige Gentleman“ die Stühle. Wobei es Snape sehr eilig hat und als erster nach oben hastet. RL und AlAngel bilden das Schlusslicht.

AlAngel: (Leise) Er hat Sie gern, wie ich gesagt habe.  
RL: (Schaut Snape lächelnd nach) Scheinbar.  
AlAngel: (Hoffend) Geben Sie ihm eine Chance?  
RL: (Wieder etwas betrübter) Wenn er uns eine Chance gibt. Aber ich befürchte ihm fehlt der Mut.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Und dabei wären wir wieder bei meinem ursprünglichen Plan.  
RL: (Zweifelnd) Sie meinen immer noch…  
AlAngel: Sie haben doch gerade gesehen, dass es seine größte Angst ist, sich lächerlich zu machen und zurück gewiesen zu werden. Und schaden kann es bestimmt nicht, wenn er sich Mut antrinkt.  
RL: (Seufzt) Irgendwie haben Sie Recht. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht gut finde.  
AlAngel: (Schnell bevor es sich RL anderes überlegt) Also versuchen wir es. Sie werden es bestimmt nicht bereuen. (Beide gehen schweigend weiter) Ähm… wegen den beiden anderen. Könnten Sie vielleicht… na ja….  
RL: Was?  
AlAngel: Ein klitzekleiner Vergessenszauber. Sie finden meinen Plan wohl auch ziemlich unmoralisch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sherlock und Spock dieselben Gefühle haben wie Severus.  
RL: (Zögernd) Sie sind sich absolut sicher?  
AlAngel: Ja.  
RL: (Seufzt) Gut ich helfe Ihnen.  
AlAngel: Danke.


	26. Kapitel 25

Selbsthilfegruppe-25

Fünf Personen betreten die oberen Räumlichkeiten der 221b Baker Street. Die ersten drei tragen jeweils einen Stuhl, während die beiden anderen schweigend eintreten.

Kirk: (Belustigt) Haben sich die Stühle vor Ihnen versteckt oder wo waren Sie so lang?  
Spock: (Zögernd) Na ja…  
AlAngel: (Ernst) Komplikationen.  
SH: (Fügt schnell hinzu) Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung.  
RL: (Sieht Snape erwartungsvoll an) Ist es das?  
SH: (Sieht Snapes überforderten Blick) Also ich brauch erst mal nen Drink. Wer noch?  
Spock: (Nickt) Gerne.  
Kirk: (Irritiert) Aber wir haben schon alle dieselbe Definition von Drink, oder?  
Spock: Ich glaube man braucht dafür keine Definition, Captain.  
Kirk: (Tadelnd) Spock, wir sind auf einer Party. (Lächelt aufmunternd) Versuch wenigstens heute einfach nur Jim zu sagen.  
Spock: (Verlegen) Sicher, Ca… Jim.  
SH:. (Fragt) Also? Wer will?  
Kirk: Ich würde lieber nicht… (Man hört RL ganz leise etwas murmeln; Kirk und JW sehen sich kurz verwundert um) Ach. Wieso eigentlich nicht?   
SH: (Sieht JW an) John?  
JW: Gern.  
SH: Mr Snape?  
Snape: (Schielt zu RL) Sehr gern.  
SH: (Genervt) Braucht jetzt eigentlich jeder eine extra Einladung? Mr Lupin?  
RL: (Zögerlich) Eher nicht…  
AlAngel: Ach was! Wir müssen doch anstoßen können. (Holt noch drei weitere Gläser; SH beginnt einzuschenken; AlAngel greift zu ihrem immer noch fast vollen Sekt) Auf einen schönen Abend!  
Snape: (Ruft) Einen Moment! Wollen wir nicht auf Ihren Gast warten?  
AlAngel: (Schaut auf die Uhr) Er scheint sich zu verspäten. Na ja. Wir können später ja noch mal anstoßen.  
SH: Also auf einen netten Abend! (Trinkt sein Glas in einem Zug leer, ebenso alle anderen, außer RL)  
Snape: (Versucht beiläufig zu klingen) Was mich aber wirklich mal interessieren würde ist, was ein Irrwicht in einem Kriminalroman will.  
AlAngel: (Sachlich) Irrwichte sind wie Grammasiten, vom Leser unerkannte, Schädlinge. Ihr Zauber seid die Einzigen, die ohne Jurisfiction mit ihnen fertig werden.  
SH: (Interessiert; trotzdem vorsichtig) Und wer war diese Gestalten in die sich dieser Irrwicht verwandelt hat als er sich an Sie wandte?  
AlAngel: (Atmetet tief ein) Ich glaub ich brauch auch erst mal was Richtiges zu trinken.

Plötzlich klopft es an die Tür.

AlAngel: Herein. (Mycroft Holmes tritt durch die Tür) Ah Myc du bist es. (Lächelt) Wir haben sich schon vermisst.  
MH: Auch wenn ich es im Fall Sherlock Holmes bezweifle, ich freue mich trotzdem heute hier zu sein. (Begrüßt AlAngel mit einem kurzen Wangenkuss)  
SH: (Zischt) Mycroft. Ich glaub es nicht.  
MH: (Sieht SH herausfordernd an) Problem?  
SH: Allerdings. (Provozierend) Wie war das mit: „Gefühle bringen keinen Vorteil.“?  
MH: (Zuckt ruhig mit den Schultern) Ich habe meine Meinung revidiert.  
SH: (Abfällig) Wegen ihr?  
JW: (Warnend) Sherlock! Benehmen Sie sich zur Abwechslung mal wie ein Gentleman!  
MH: (Grinst überheblich) Du hast den Doktor gehört, Sherly. Sei ein liebes Kind.  
AlAngel: (Besänftigend) Lass gut sein, Myc. Wir hatten heute Abend schon ein unerfreuliches Treffen mit einem Irrwicht.  
MH: (Hört auf überheblich zu grinsen) Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was das sein soll, aber wenn du es als „unerfreulich“ bezeichnest, bin ich zur Diplomatie bereit. (Großzügig) Ich wünsche dir einen schönen guten Abend, Sherlock.  
Spock: (Versucht Situation zu entschärfen) Wer war nun diese Irma Bunt?  
AlAngel: (Schenkt sich Whiskey ein und leert das Glas in einem Zug) Meine Mörderin.  
Kirk: (Überrascht) Äh? Was?  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Lange Geschichte.  
SH: (Schaut sich um) Ich glaub wir haben Zeit. Setzten wir uns. (Alle verteilen sich auf den schon vorhanden Sitzgelegenheiten, sowie den neuen Stühlen)  
JW: Wer möchte noch was trinken? Mycroft?  
AlAngel: (Deutet auf Tasche) In meiner Tasche sind noch Gläser.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Gläser? Plural?  
AlAngel: Wer weiß entweder es kommt noch jemand (kunstvolle Pause) oder ich rechne damit, dass ihr mindestens ein Glas kaputt macht.  
Kirk: (Lächelt) Ihr Humor scheint ja noch da zu sein, trotz Mörderin. Also was hat es mit Irma Bunt auf sich?  
MH: (Überrascht) Sie war hier?  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Nein. (Atmete tief durch) Natürlich nicht. Der Irrwicht hat ihre Gestalt angenommen.  
MH: (Fast schon einfühlsam) Hat es dich nicht sehr an James erinnert?  
AlAngel: (Traurig) Doch. Aber es ist ja nun schon ein paar Monate her.  
Snape: (Schnippisch) Dürfen wir auch endlich erfahren worum es geht?  
AlAngel: Sicher. entschuldige. (Schenkt noch einmal Sekt nach; die meisten tun es ihr gleich, allerdings ist die allgemeine Begeisterung für den Whiskey eindeutig höher) Mein letzter Jurisfiction-Auftrag war in einem James Bond Film. Es war nur ein unwichtiger Beobachtungsposten. Na ja, aber es gab (Schluckt) Komplikationen.  
Kirk: (Lehnt sich vor) In wie fern?  
AlAngel: (Schließt einen Moment die Augen) Ich habe mich verliebt. In James.  
JW: (Überrascht) James Bond? Den Frauenheld? (Mitfühlend) Das muss schlimm gewesen sein.  
AlAngel: Schlimmer. Er hatte mich auch gern.  
RL: (Verwundert) Das ist doch aber schön! Ich meine, wenn seine Gefühle erwidert werden.  
AlAngel: Natürlich. (Lächelt leicht) Wir haben sogar geheiratet.  
SH: (Vorwurfsvoll) Sie sind verheiratet und gehen mit meinem Bruder aus?  
MH: (Fährt SH an) Würdest du sie bitte aussprechen lassen, Sherly?  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Gern.  
AlAngel: (Bitter) Nun Jurisfiction, mein Arbeitgeber, für den ich überhaupt im Film war, fand die Beziehung nicht so super.  
Kirk: (Überrascht) Warum? War ihr Vorgesetzter etwa heimlich in sie verliebt (Kurzer Blick zu Spock; redet ziemlich schnell weiter) und wollte sie nicht mit dem Weiberheld teilen?  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Süße Idee. Aber nein. Es war einfach nicht geplant, dass James jemals eine feste Freundin an seiner Seite haben würde. Außerdem hätte es wohl seinem Ruf als Weiberheld geschadet. Und damit dem Image der ganzen Serie.  
JW: Sie haben also jemanden geliebt, den Sie eigentlich niemals hätten lieben dürfen, weil es das ganze Filmkonzept über den Haufen geworden hätte? (Verstohlener er Blick zu SH)  
AlAngel: (Nickt traurig) Genau. Und um das Filmkonzept zu schützen hat Jurisfiction mich erschießen lasse – von Irma Bunt, die Vorteilhafterweise sowieso immer gegen James gearbeitet hat.  
Kirk: Aber Sie leben doch!  
AlAngel: (Traurig) Das weiß aber, außer Irma Bunt, niemand aus den Bond-Filmen.  
JW: Können Sie nicht zurück? Wenigstens heimlich?  
AlAngel: Sie haben seit diesem Vorfall alle Filme und auch Bücher mit James durch ein Passwort gesichert. Außerdem werden nur noch männliche Jurisfiction-Agenten hinein geschickt.  
Spock: Also wird dieser James niemals erfahren, dass Sie noch leben?  
AlAngel: (Traurig) Leider haben Sie recht.  
SH: (Sachlich; entsetzt) Und aus Liebeskummer haben Sie eine Affäre mit Mycroft angefangen?!  
MH: Mach dich nicht lächerlich. (Piekt SH mit Regenschirm „nur“ in Schienbein, da sie glücklicherweise weit auseinander sitzen)  
SH: (Schenkt sich gerade zum x-ten man nach) Auf die unglücklich Verliebten!  
AlAngel: (Sieht die anderen an; Außer RL und MH haben alle schon einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen) Gute Idee. Wir müssen sowieso noch zusammen mit Myc anstoßen. Also auf alle unglücklich verliebten! Und dass sie bald doch noch glücklich werden.

Es klopft schon wieder an der Tür.


	27. Kapitel 26

Selbsthilfegruppe-26

Sieben Personen sitzen vor einem gemütlichen Kamin. SH sitzt rechts neben dem Kamin, in einem Sessel. Daneben steht ein provisorischer Stuhl aus Mrs Hudsons Wohnung für JW. Eine junge Frau sitzt auf einem Zweisitzer Sofa gegenüber, sie teilt sich das Sofa mit MH. Die anderen haben sich die Stühle vom Esstisch herangezogen bzw. haben die übrigen externen Stühle aus Mrs Hudsons Wohnung belegt.  
Es klopft schon wieder an der Tür.

AlAngel: (Schaut auf die Uhr) Oh, Myc, das müsste für dich sein.  
MH: (Überrascht) Für mich? Wie? Wer?  
AlAngel: Das findest du nur heraus, wenn du aufmachen gehst. (Zögernd geht MH zur Tür, AlAngel steht vom Sofa auf) Severus du könntest nicht zufällig noch einen Stuhl beschaffen?  
Snape: (Entsetzt) Noch mal da runter? Niemals.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Ich dachte eigentlich an Magie…  
Snape: (Hat gerade sein Glas geleert) Nee. Das geht nicht.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Wieso?  
Snape: (Leicht beschwipst) Miss Angel hat es verboten. Keine Zauberei in der Selbsthilfegruppe, hat sie gesagt.  
Spock: (Räuspert sich, mahnend) Sie meinten wohl Teegesellschaft?  
Snape: (Nachdenklich) Nee. So hieß des nicht… Wie war das nur?  
SH: (Auch schon etwas beschwipst) Teegesellschaft war’s bestimmt. Weil du das Wort Selbsthilfegruppe nicht mochtest.  
Snape: (Nachdenklich) Aber davor hieß es anders… Geben Sie uns doch mal nen Tipp, Miss.  
AlAngel: (Überfordert) Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht worauf du hinaus willst.  
Snape: (Erleuchtung) Ah! Das war’s! Eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Leute denen…  
SH: (Ernst) Denen nicht mal mehr eine Teegesellschaft helfen kann.  
Snape: (Klatscht erfreut) Genauso war’s!   
MH: (Zögernd) Alina? (Alle schauen verwirrt zu ihm)  
Spock: (Schaut alle an) Wer ist Alina?  
AlAngel: (Winkt ihm zu) Ich. Mein Vorname ist Alina.  
SH: (Kichert) Wie Alina Jolie? (Wendet sich nachdenklich an JW) John, wer war das noch mal?  
JW: (Kichert; auch schon leicht angetrunken) Eine heiße Schnecke.  
SH: Ah! Wieder eine von Ihren Ex-Freundinnen.  
JW: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nee. Angelina Jolie ist eine Schauspielerin.  
Kirk: Ist das die, die mit Brad Pitt? (Kichert, ebenfalls leicht betrunken) Die is echt joli…  
SH: (Verwundert) Wie kann man joli sein?  
MH: (Genervt; steht immer noch vor der nur einen Spat offenen Tür) Es ist französisch für hübsch.  
AlAngel: Was ist denn eigentlich mit dir los Myc? Warum lässt du ihn nicht rein kommen?  
RL: (Fragend) Ihn?  
AlAngel: Na. Gregory. (MH öffnet endlich die Türe weiter; Gregory Lestrade tritt ein) Hey Greg.  
Greg: (Lächelt freundlich) Guten Abend.  
AlAngel: Setzt dich da hin. (Deutet auf Sofa) Wir haben gerade erst mit trinken angefangen.  
SH: Hallo, Greg. (Kichert) Du hast einen Zwillingsbruder der aussieht wie du! Aber warum ist er auch auf unserer Party? Steht er auch auf meinen Bruder?  
JW: (Überfordert) Was? Wieso auch?  
Greg: (Verlegener Blick zu MH) Wüsste ich auch gern… Ich meine es ist ja nicht so, das ich… Ich meine…  
SH: (Wirft theatralisch die Arme hoch) Warum stehen eigentlich immer alle auf meinen Bruder. Du Miss Angel! Und Greg! Und Gregs Bruder!  
Greg: (Schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf) Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Bruder.  
SH: Lüg nicht! Ich seh’ ihn genau. (Deutet irgendwo neben Greg in die Luft)  
MH: (Vorwurfsvoll zu SH) Vielleicht hättest du etwas weniger trinken sollen.  
SH: (Überlegt; schüttelt dann aber den Kopf) Nö.  
JW: (Kichert) Aber wenn jetzt noch ein Neuer da ist müssen wir noch mal anstoßen.  
AlAngel: Stimmt. Greg du kannst mit Myc da sitzen. (Deutet nochmals auf Sofa, da die beiden noch immer stehen)  
Spock: Und Sie?  
JW: (Pieckt SH in die Seite) Jetzt kannst beweißen, dass du ein Gentleman bist Sherlock. Überlass doch Miss Angel deinen Platz.  
SH: (Mault JW an) Du bist doch der mit den Frauengeschichten. Steh du doch auf!  
JW: Aber sie ist deine Freundin… ähm… Bekannte. Außerdem darfst du dann auf meinem Schoß sitzen. (Grinst SH anzüglich an)  
SH: (Plötzlich super begeistert; will aufstehen) Das ist eine super Idee.   
Kirk: (Deutet SH an sich wider zu setzten) Spock. Du könntest doch auch aufstehen – so als Entschuldigung für den MP3-Player. Und dann kannst du gerne auch bei mir sitzen. (Grinst Spock anzüglich an)  
Spock: (Hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue) Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut wäre.  
AlAngel: Also jetzt müssen wir auf jeden Fall anstoßen. Ich sitze einfach auf den Boden. (Beginnt die leeren Gläser von neuem zu füllen) Sherlock. Ich glaub du solltest auf Sekt umsteigen, sonst wirst du noch betrunken.  
SH: (Winkt ab) Ach was.  
JW: Aber Sherly. (Kichert bei Nennung des Spitznamens) Mit Sekt kann man sowieso besser anstoßen.  
SH: Wenn du das sagst.  
Spock: (Zieht Glas weg bevor AlAngel etwas einschenken kann) Ich sollte wohl besser überhaupt nichts mehr trinken.  
Kirk: Ach was! Sei kein Spielverderber. (Grinst zu AlAngel, während er ihr Spocks Glas wieder hinstellt) Spock möchte einen Doppelten Whiskey!  
AlAngel: (Kichert, wohl auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern) Gerne. Severus was ist mit dir?  
Snape: Aber sicher!  
AlAngel: Mr Lupin?  
RL: (Will sein Glas auch wegziehen) Besser nichts mehr.  
Snape: Ach komm schon. (Schiebt RLs Glas zurück) Du bist doch Trinksicherer wie wir alle zusammen, so viele heimliche Partys wie Black während unserer Schulzeit geschmissen hat.  
RL: (Zieht das Glas wieder weg) Es ist trotzdem besser, wenn ich einen klaren Kopf behalte.  
MH: Das gilt für mich auch.  
Greg: Entspann dich, Myc, das ist eine Party. (Legt seine Hand auf MHs Unterarm)  
SH: Warum sagen eigentlich immer alle Myc zu dir? Hab ich eine offizielle Namensänderung nicht mitbekommen? Mycroft. Myc. Myc. Mycroft. (Kichert) Klingt beides doof. (Streckt MH die Zunge raus)  
MH: (Wendet sich sarkastisch an Greg) Willkommen im Kindergarten, Greg. Ich glaub ich brauch doch noch mal was zu trinken, damit ich den Abend überstehe.  
Greg: (Setzt sich auf das Sofa; zieht Mycroft einfach mit; dieser fällt halb auf ihn) Auf was trinken wir eigentlich?  
Spock: Eine gute Frage. (Versucht sachlich zu bleiben, was ihm bei den interessanten Trinkgründen doch schwer fällt) Wir haben schon auf einen netten Abend und auf unglücklich verliebte getrunken.   
Greg: Wir könnten auf einen sehr netten Abend trinken.  
Kirk: Eine gute Idee. Also auf einen sehr netten Abend! (Alle heben Gläser und trinken)  
JW: (Interessiert) Und was machen wir jetzt? (Bedauernd) Der Whiskey ist fast alle…  
Kirk: (Übermütig wie ein kleines Kind) Wir spielen was! Und der Gewinner kriegt den Rest!  
JW: (Vergnügt) Des is gut! Aber was?  
AlAngel: (Versucht sachlich) In jeder kitschigen und wegen Klischee-Überfüllungen fast geschlossenen Fanfiction müssten wir jetzt Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen.  
JW: (Vergnügt) Ja. Des ist gut. Ich! Ich! Ich will anfangen.  
Spock: (Gespielt bedauernd) Aber wir haben gar keine leere Flasche.  
AlAngel: (Lacht) Wer noch am nüchternsten ist, trinkt einfach den Sekt voll aus!  
SH: Das bin dann wohl ich. (Kichert)  
MH: (Abfällig) Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ich glaube Mr Lupin bekommt den Sekt.  
RL: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Oder wie auch immer Ihr Nebensitzer heißt.  
Greg: Ich bin Greg.  
RL: Also Greg hat eindeutig am wenigsten getrunken.  
Greg: (Mustert Spock) Aber das Spitzohr da drüben sieht auch noch ziemlich nüchtern aus.  
AlAngel: (Versucht ernst) Also ich als Unparteiische würde sagen Mr Lupin kriegt den Sekt. Weil er uns gegen den Irrwicht geholfen hat.  
Snape: Das ist eine super Idee. (Lächelt RL vergnügt an)  
RL: Ich halte es immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee, aber… (Aufmunternder Blick von AlAngel) Also gut. (Trinkt den letzten Rest Sekt, also nur etwas mehr als die halbe Flasche, aus)  
JW: (Reist RL die Flasche aus der Hand) Okay. Los geht’s. (Dreht die Flasche auf dem Tisch) Oh! Du bist dran, Spock. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
Spock: Pflicht.  
SH: (Kichert) Du musst Jim küssen!  
Snape: (Vorwurfsvoll) Du bist gar nicht dran, Sherly. (Kichert ebenfalls)  
JW: Aber ich find’ die Idee auch gut. Also Spock du musst Jim küssen.  
Spock: Bestimmt nicht. (Verschränkt entschieden die Arme)  
Kirk: (Lächelt Spock aufmunternd an) Sei kein Spielverderber.  
AlAngel: Regeländerungsvorschlag! (Einen Moment erstaunt, dass sie ein so langes Wort überhaupt noch richtig aussprechen konnte) Jeder der lügt oder seine Pflicht nicht macht, ist noch nicht betrunken genug und muss eindeutig noch was trinken!  
JW: (Klatscht begeistert; sieht Spock herausfordernd an) Also entweder du küsst Jim oder du trinkst noch mehr.  
Spock: (Schenkt sich kommentarlos noch etwas ein und trinkt aus; seine Wangen werden langsam grünlich)  
Snape: (Verwundert) Is ihm jetzt schlecht?  
Kirk: (Kichert) Nee, er ist nur betrunken. Er hat doch grünes Blut.  
Spock: (Nachdenklich) Jim küssen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. (Zieht Kirk, der neben ihm sitzt zu sich und küsst ihn innig)  
JW: Wie süß! (Vorwurfsvoll da Spock und Kirk gar nicht mehr aufhören sich zu küssen) Aber Spock du musst jetzt drehen.  
Spock: (Löst sich widerwillig von Kirk und dreht) Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
Snape: (Begeistert) Wahrheit.  
Spock: (Provozierend) Was haben wir dir in Bezug auf Lupin geraten?  
Snape: (Hickst) Ich soll ihm einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe.  
RL: (Sehr überrascht) Was?!  
Snape: (Wiederholt) Ich soll ihm einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe.  
RL: Das hab’ ich schon verstanden.  
Snape: (Verwundert) Warum fragst du dann?  
RL: Ich bin überrascht.  
Snape: Positiv überrascht? (Grinst anzüglich)  
Kirk: (Eingeschnappt) Hey! Ihr könnt später weiter schäkern. Du musst drehen.  
Snape: (Dreht) Oh! Mycroft! Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
MH: Wahrheit.  
Snape: (Fieser Blick zu SH) Was lief das zwischen dir und Miss A?  
MH: Wir sind nur gute Freunde.  
SH: (Entsetzt) Und die ganzes Dates?  
MH: Abendessen. Nette Treffen unter Freunden.  
AlAngel: Ha! Und du hast es nie deduziert! (Freut sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten) Myc, du bist dran.  
MH: (Dreht) Captain Kirk. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
Kirk: Wahrheit.  
MH: Was ist ihr größtes Geheimnis?  
Kirk: (Betrübt) Ich hab mich für ein Figurenaustauschprogramm beworben, weil ich die unerwiderte Liebe zu meinem ersten Offizier nicht mehr ausgehalten hab.  
Spock: (Nachdenklich) Erster Offizier? (Anklagend) Was für ein Idiot ist das, wenn er dich nicht lieb hat?  
Kirk: (Denkt ernst nach) Na ja… (Kichert) du.  
Spock: (Protestiert entschieden) Aber ich hab dich doch lieb!  
Kirk: (Lacht verschmitzt) Trifft sich gut. Mein Antrag wurde abgelehnt.  
JW: Könne wir endlich weiter machen?  
Kirk: Sicher. (Dreht die Flasche) Sie sind dran John. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
JW: Wahrheit.  
Kirk: (Beugt sich interessiert vor) Was denken Sie über Sherlock?  
JW: (Sieht SH gedankenverloren an) Er ist der außergewöhnlichste Mann der mir je begegnet ist.  
MH: (Gespielt entsetzt) Obwohl Sie mich kennen? Sie enttäuschen mich, Doktor.  
JW: (Kichert) Dich find ich eher gruselig. (Wird plötzlich melancholisch) Außerdem hast du Sherlock beim Reichenbachfall verraten!  
MH: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Weil es im Drehbuch stand.  
JW: (Wird traurig) Und dann musste er vom Dach springen und ich konnte ihn nicht wieder sehen, weil er tot ist! Und es ist alle deine Schuld.  
MH: (Protestiert) Moment mal! (JW beginnt zu schluchzen)  
SH: (Vorwurfsvoll) Jetzt schau was du gemacht hast Mycroft. Du bist so unsensibel.  
MH: (Belustigt) Und du bist sensibler?  
SH: Aber bei mir weint er nicht. (Legt Arm um JW) Es ist alles gut, John. Mycroft war schon immer so gemein. (Böser Blick zu MH) Schau John du bist dran. Hör auf zu weinen und dreh die Flasche.  
JW: Na gut. (Dreht die Flasche, während SH ihm immer noch (unbewusst?) über den Rücken streicht) Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
RL: Wahrheit.  
JW: (Grinst verschlagen) Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn dir Severus einfach so seine Liebe gestanden hätte?  
RL: (Unsicher) Ich weiß nicht…  
JW: (Protestiert) Das gilt nicht!  
Snape: (Entsetzt) Du hättest doch gelacht!  
RL: (Schnell) Nein. Das auf keinen Fall. (Ernst) Sev, du weißt ich würde nie lachen seit dem was zwischen uns während unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts war.  
JW: (Interessiert) Was war denn da zwischen euch?  
Snape: (Böser Blick zu JW) Du darfst nur eine Frage stellen!  
JW: (Zickt Snape an) Dann muss er die aber auch richtig beantworten.  
RL: (Zögernd) Ich hätte ihm nicht geglaubt. Schließlich war ich überzeugt, dass er mich über alle maßen hasst.  
Snape: (Nimmt RLs Hand) Ich hasse dich doch nicht.  
RL: (Lacht trocken) Ich erinnere dich morgen daran, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist.  
Snape: Mach das. (Lächelt aufmunternd) Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es vergessen könnte, dass ich dich gern hab.  
RL: (Löst intensiven Blickkontakt, der sowieso Bände spricht, mit Snape) Ich drehe dann mal besser. (Wendet sich dem Spiel zu und dreht Flasche) Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
MH: Wahrheit.  
RL: (Fragt unschuldig) Warum ist Greg hier? Sie waren da, weil wir dachten Sie hätten was mit Miss Angel. (Schaut zu AlAngel) Aber das stimmt offensichtlich nicht. Und bei Greg glaub ich auch nicht, dass er wegen ihr da ist. Also was ist das zwischen Ihnen beiden?  
Snape: (Begeistert) War wohl doch sinnvoll, dass du einen halbwegs klaren Kopf behalten hast!  
JW: (Interessiert) Das würde mich auch mal interessieren.  
MH: (Stammelt) Nun. Ja. Also… Greg und ich… Miss Angel und ich…  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mir den Schultern, sachlich) Wir sprachen über Greg und fanden heraus, dass sich Mycroft zu Greg wie Sherlock zu John verhält.  
Kirk: (Überfordert) Hä?  
Snape: Myc ist scharf auf ihn.  
Kirk: (Verstehend) Ach so.  
Spock: Faszinierend. (Schaut zu AlAngel) Sie wollen mit diesem Abend nicht zur zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen sondern vier.  
JW: (Schaut sich suchend um) Wo sind Fliegen?  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Nicht so wichtig, Doktor. (Zu MH) Mycroft du bist wieder mit drehen dran. (Angesprochener dreht und sieht etwas erschrocken zu Greg)  
MH: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
Greg: (Zögernd) Pflicht.  
MH: Na ja… ähm… keine Ahnung.  
AlAngel: Ich wüsste da was! (Kichert)  
MH: (Hoffnungsvoll) Und was?  
AlAngel: (Kichert) Sag’ ich nicht! (Überlegt) Nur wenn du nicht widersprichst.  
MH: (Unsicher) In Ordnung.  
AlAngel: Greg du musst Myc küssen.  
Greg: (Zieht MH an) Besser nicht. (Sucht nach einer Ausrede) Außerdem hatten wir das schon, das wird langweilig.  
AlAngel: (Schüttelt protestierend den Kopf) Nee. Du musst ihn richtig küssen.  
Spock: (Hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue, was von Kirk total fasziniert beobachtet wird) Haben wir also falsch geküsst?  
AlAngel: (Winkt ab) Nee. Aber Greg soll Myc richtig küssen. (Seufzt über so viel Unwissenheit) Mit Zunge und so.  
Spock: (Platzt heraus) Wenn man richtig mit Zunge küsst, müssen wir auch noch mal küssen. Oder Jim?  
Kirk: Aber unbedingt. (Küsst Spock mit Zunge)  
AlAngel: (Auffordernd) Na mach schon. Denk an unser Treffen, alles wird gut.  
MH: (Interessiert) Treffen?  
SH: Die ominöse Verabredung war mit Lestrade? (Hickst) Was für eine Überraschung.  
JW: Oh ich hab eine Idee. Greg. (Zwinkert SH zu) Sherlock und ich machen dir vor wie man richtig küsst!  
SH: Das nenn’ ich mal genial, John.  
JW: Ich erinnere dich morgen daran, dass ich genial bin. (Setzt sich SH einfach auf den Schoss; sie beginnen wild herum zu knutschen)  
Greg: Das nennt man dann wohl Gruppenzwang. (Beginnt MH vorsichtig zu küssen, wird aber forscher als MH den Kuss zögernd zu erwidern beginnt)  
Snape: (Zu RL) Auch ein Küsschen? Oder willst du der einzige ungeküsste Mann bleiben?  
AlAngel: (Bemerkt RLs zögern) Gibt dir einen Ruck! Er liebt dich.  
RL: (Zweifelnd) Aber er ist total betrunken!  
AlAngel: (Zwinkert) Betrunkene und Kinder lügen nicht.  
RL: (Trinkt den Rest der Whiskeyflasche aus (was sowieso nur noch ein halbes Glas gewesen wäre)) Wenn es schief geht, kann ich es noch immer auf den Alkohol schieben. (Küsst Snape)

Das Spiel ist vergessen. Aber da RL den Gewinn sowieso schon getrunken hat, ist es auch nicht mehr wichtig. Außer vielleicht für den „original“ Sherlock, der sich fragen wird was aus seinem Whiskey geworden ist (Aber das ist wohl eine andere Geschichte).   
Der Rest des Abends verläuft total abwechslungsreich. Entweder es wird getanzt, zu der kitschigen Musik, die SH plötzlich gar nicht mehr stört, oder geküsst.

Es ist also ein netter Abend bis Johns, der im Übrigen wieder bei SH auf dem Schoss sitzt, anfängt unter SHs Hemd zu wandern.

AlAngel: Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt um euch in eure Geschichten zurückzubringen.

Mit verleiten Blicken lassen sich alle widerstandslos „nach Hause“ bringen.

AlAngel: Jetzt gilt es zu hoffen, dass alles gut geht. (Lässt sich müde auf das Sofa der 221b fallen) Aufräumen tue ich eindeutig erst morgen. Gott sei Dank sind Holmes und Watson in Baskerville. (Plötzlich wird die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet. Es ist der „original“ Sherlock Holmes des 19 Jahrhunderts)  
SH: Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du hier eine Party planst.  
AlAngel: (Lallet) Es war doch nur eine kleine Party, Schatz.  
SH: (Vorwurfsvoll) Ihr habt meinen Whiskey getrunken.  
AlAngel: (Ignoriert seine Bemerkung über die leere Flasche) Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht in Baskerville sein?  
SH: (Schnaubt abfällig) Watson hat mich heim geschickt, da ich eh erst im übernächsten Kapitel dran bin. Außerdem glaubt der Idiot er hätte zumindest in der Off-Handlung echte Chancen bei dieser Stampelton.  
AlAngel: (Denkt angestrengt nach) Sollte nicht eigentlich dieser Harry mit ihr anbandeln?  
SH: (Genervt) Aber er weiß, dass sie böse ist! Und deswegen bemüht er sich außerhalb der Handlung kein bisschen um sie.  
AlAngel: Bemühst du dich eigentlich außerhalb der Handlung um diese Irene?  
SH: (Amüsiert) Eifersüchtig?  
AlAngel: (Giftig) Solle ich sein? (Als SH nicht sofort antwortet) Auf den Schock muss ich glaub ich noch was trinken. Ist noch was von Watsons Brandy da?  
SH: (Stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen vor den Schrank mit dem Alkohol) Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut für dich ist.  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt) Seit wann weißt du, was gut für mich ist.  
SH: (Anklagend) Wer hat James Bond geheiratet?  
AlAngel: (Knurrt) Also gut du hattest Recht, ich hätte den Job nicht annehmen sollen. Aber erstens habe ich sehr reuig meinen Gang nach Canossa angetreten. Ich hab dir tausendmal gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut und ich nur dich liebe. Und zweitens verliebe ich mich sowieso immer in die falschen Typen.  
SH: (Provozierend) Was ist falsch an mir?   
AlAngel: (Beeilt sich zu sagen) Gar nichts. Außer dass du eindeutig zu wenig getrunken hast. (Zwinkert während sie anfängt an seinem Anzug herumzufummeln)  
SH: (Schiebt AlAngel von sich) Ich würde sagen, es ist Schlafenszeit.  
AlAngel: (Blinzelt überrascht) Schlafen? (Anzüglich grinsend) Mit dir?  
SH: Während du betrunken bist? (Schüttelt entschieden den Kopf) Vergiss es.  
AlAngel: (Beleidigt) Miss Havisham hatte doch Recht! Alle Männer sínd furchtbar.  
SH: (Theatralisch seufzend) Warum musste Jurisfiction dich ausgerechnet bei der Zicke in Ausbildung schicken?  
AlAngel: Weil wir ursprünglich die gleiche Einstellung zu Männern hatten.  
SH: Und wann hat sich deine Einstellung geändert? (Grinst abwartend)  
AlAngel: Als ich nicht an meinem Hochzeitstag sitzen gelassen wurde. (Streckt SH die Zunge raus)  
SH: (Beleidigt) Du bist unmöglich!  
AlAngel: Ich weiß. (Zwinkert) Bringst du mich wenigstens noch ins Bett?  
SH: (Grinst überheblich) Das muss ich mir noch schwer überlegen.  
AlAngel: Wegen dir. Ich liebe dich. Zufrieden? (Erwartungsvoller Blick)  
SH: (Gespielt nachdenklich) Ja doch zufrieden. Gehen wir?  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Nein. (Verschränkt die Arme) Nur aus Prinzip und weil wir ein mega unnötig kitschiges Ende brauchen, musst du mir sagen, dass du mich auch liebst.  
SH: Ende von was? Du kannst doch nicht mal in einem Nebensatz meiner Bücher auftauchen oder Jurisfiction würde dich endgültig rausschmeißen.  
AlAngel: (Beleidig) Vielleicht gibt es ja mal eine Fanfiction über uns.  
SH: Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht! (Abfällig) Fanfiction, das is doch eine Erfindung von euch Jurisfiction-Agenten um uns Buchcharakteren Angst zu machen. (Sarkastisch) Erzähl mir jetzt am besten noch, dass ich in einer dieser Fangeschichten mit Irene oder Watson geh’, dann kann ich dich endgültig für verrückt erklären.  
AlAngel: Wenn du wüsstest, Schatz, wenn du wüsstest. (Küsst SH)


	28. Kapitel 27

Selbsthilfegruppe-27

Vier Personen stehen in einem großen hellen Raum mit einer Dachschräge. Ein älterer Mann mit langem Bart blickt schaut sich um. Ein anderer Mann und eine junge Frau sehen sich ebenfalls um. Die andere Frau setzt sich auf ein Zweisitzer Sofa in einer kleinen Sitzecke. 

AlAngel: Da wären wir. (Deutet auf die übrigen Plätze) Setzten sie sich meine Herren und Dame.  
Molly: (Interessiert; ein bisschen gehässig) Und wie ist es gelaufen?  
AlAngel: Na das will ich von Ihnen wissen!  
AD: (Zögernd) Na ja…  
AlAngel: (Entsetzt) Oh bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass es schief gegangen ist. Das würde mir Remus… ähm Mr Lupin nie verzeihen…. Und ich könnte nie wieder in den Harry Potter Romanen arbeiten und…  
AD: (Beruhigend) Ganz ruhig. Es sieht gut aus mit den beiden.  
AlAngel: (Panisch) Es sieht nur gut aus?! Verdammt. Das ist das Ende. Wenn Jurisfiction herausfindet, dass ich schon wieder versagt habe… (Schaut zu Molly, die mitschreibt) Ups!  
AD: Es sieht wirklich gut aus. Severus hat den Gryffindors knapp fünfzig Hauspunkt weniger abgezogen als normalerweise wenn er Neville im Unterricht sitzen hat.  
AlAngel: (Zweifelnd) Fünfzig Punkte in den letzten zwei Wochen?  
AD: Gestern. Sein absoluter Rekord war Dienstag. Da waren es 72 Punkte weniger als statistisch normal.  
Molly: (Überrascht) Ihr führt darüber eine Statistik?  
AD: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Hat Jurisfiction eingeführt. Es ist zwar sinnlos, da Severus sowieso macht was er will. (Seufzt) Wir müssen die Statistik am Monatsende sowieso frisieren.  
AlAngel: (Lächelt verlegen) Albus habe ich Ihnen eigentlich schon Molly vorgestellt. Sie ist aus der BBC Sherlock Serie und auch bei Jurisfiction.  
AD: Mist.  
Molly: (Sieht von ihrem Block auf) Ich habe gerade gar nicht zugehört. (Zwinkert verschwörerisch)  
AlAngel: (Erleichtert) Also sieht es bei Severus und Mr Lupin gut aus? (AD nickt) Wie ist es bei Sherlock und John, Molly?  
Molly: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Sie kennen Sherlock…  
AlAngel: (Entsetzt) Oh ja! (Panisch) Sie haben Jurisfiction doch noch nichts gesagt, oder? Ich krieg das noch irgendwie hin! Irgendwie…  
Molly: (Erzählt weiter ohne auf AlAngel zu achten) Sherlock macht sich nichts daraus, was andere von ihm denken. Er dem ganzen Yard John als seinen Freund vorgestellt. (Kichert plötzlich) Sie hätten John sehen müssen – rot wie eine Tomate kann ich nur sagen.  
AlAngel: (Erleichtert) Gott sei Dank. Wie hat es Moriarty aufgenommen?  
Molly: Er war überrascht.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Kann ich mir denken.  
Molly: Er dachte, sie wären schon die ganze Zeit zusammen. (Erfreut) Er hat sich schwarz geärgert, weil er es nicht deduziert hatte.  
AlAngel: (Unsicher) Und Irene?  
Molly: Ist wie gehabt hinter Jim her. Außerhalb der Handlung sind Sherlock und sie wie Bruder und Schwester. Ein Herz und eine Seele. Aber was miteinander anfangen würden sie nie.  
AlAngel: Da fällt mir ein! Wie hat Tonks eigentlich das mit Severus und Mr Lupin aufgenommen?  
AD: (Kichert) Sie weiß offiziell noch nichts davon.  
AlAngel: (Verwundert) Wie?!  
AD: Offiziell weiß keiner was. (Grinst verschwörerisch) Allerdings haben wir zuverlässige Quellen, die sicher wissen, dass Remus abends immer noch gegen zehn in den Kerker schleicht.  
AlAngel: (Überrascht) Ihr habt nicht besseres zu tun wie Severus und Remus nach zu spionieren?  
AD: Wir sind in Band 3. Was sollen wir sonst machen? Harry ist mit dem Grimm beschäftigt. Und den Schülern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ist sowieso immer langweilig.  
AlAngel: (Entsetzt) Ich garantiere Ihnen, wenn Severus sie erwischt; brauchen sie neue Statisten… (Vorsichtiger Blick zu Molly, die wieder so tut als habe sie nichts gehört) Aber na ja. Wie geht es denn Spock und Jim?  
Bones: (Seufzt) Nun sie wissen wie das Spitzohr ist.  
AlAngel: Bei ihm und seiner verdammten vulkanischen Logik habe ich am meisten bedenken gehabt. (Anklagend) Ich wusste nicht mal ob bei ihm Alkohol überhaupt wirkt…  
Bones: (Sachlich) Wirkt er auch nicht.  
AlAngel: Sie irren dich, Doktor. (Kichert) Er war eindeutig betrunken.  
Bones: (Überrascht) Sind Sie sicher?  
AlAngel: Oh ja.  
Bones: (Brummt) Das wird dann wohl an seiner menschlichen Hälft liegen. (Genervt) Oh Mann! Die vulkanische Anatomie ist schon anstrengend, aber eine Mischung aus Mensch und Vulkanier ist eine medizinische Katastrophe.  
AlAngel: (Geheuchelt verständnisvoll) Sie haben mein volles Verständnis. (Neugierig) Aber nun sagen Sie doch, hat es wenigstens ein bisschen geholfen?  
Bones: (Abfällig) Ein bisschen? Jim saß die letzte halbe Woche jeden Abend bei mir in der Krankenstation und hat mit vorgeschwärmt wie toll Spock küssen könnte.  
AlAngel: (Vorsichtig) Und Spock?  
Bones: (Verschränkt grummelnd die Arme) Von ihm habe ich zu der Zeit keinen Piep gehört.  
AlAngel: (Verzweifelt) Mist. Verdammter Mist. Er kann einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen.  
Bones: Ich war noch nicht fertig.  
AlAngel: (Entsetzt) Es wird noch schlimmer?  
Bones: Als Jim in seiner Schwärmerei angefangen hat über die gemeinsame Nacht nach Ihrer Abschlussfeier zu philosophieren, ist mir der Kragen geplatzt. Ich hab’ Jim angefahren, er solle gefälligst mit Spock reden.  
AlAngel: (Unsicher) Und dann?  
Bones: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Seit dem ist er Abends nicht mehr bei mir aufgetaucht.  
AlAngel: (Noch unsicherer) Weiß man, ob er mit Spock geredet hat.  
Bones: (Lächelt jetzt) Spock hat sich erst gestern bei mir bedankt, dass ich Jim den Kopf gewaschen habe.  
AlAngel: (Erleichtert) Dann ist alles gut?  
Bones: (Nickt) Ja.  
AlAngel: (Erleichtert) Gott sei Dank!   
Molly: (Plötzlicher Themenwechsel) Hat Jurisfiction eigentlich schon was gesagt, wie es mit Ihnen weiter geht?  
AlAngel: (Zögernd) Sie haben mir die Sache mit James noch immer nicht ganz verziehen.  
Molly: Zu Recht! (Abfällig) Es war absolut unprofessionell.  
AlAngel: (Zerknirscht) Ich weiß. (Gespielt traurig) Aber ich glaube, ich bin darüber hinweg, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehe. Und in ein paar Monaten hat es Jurisfiction auch vergessen. Bis dahin. (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Vielleicht wieder eine Selbsthilfegruppe. Eine Buchinterne wäre schön, dieses ständige Geschichten springen ist ziemlich stressig gewesen.  
Molly: (Freundlich) Ich wünsch’ Ihnen Glück. Obwohl ich den Patzer, der Ihnen bei Bond passiert ist, immer noch nicht gut heiße.  
AlAngel: (Steht auf) Dann wäre wohl alles geklärt.   
Molly: Eine Frage noch. (AlAngel setzt sich wieder) Was haben sie mit Mycroft und Greg gemacht?  
AlAngel: (Zögernd) In wie fern?  
Molly: Ich soll Ihnen das geben. (Nimmt einen Blumestrauß aus Ihrem Jurisfiction Handbuch) „Danke für alles“ steht auf der Karte. Also: Was soll das heißen?  
AlAngel: (Unwissend) Ich hab keine Ahnung. (Grinst unschuldig) Vielleicht freuen Sie sich über den Erfolg mit John und Sherlock?  
Molly: (Anklagend) Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber gut. Bringen Sie die beiden noch zurück ihn ihre Geschichten Agent Angel. Ich übermittle dem Protokollführer Ihren Erfolg. Mal sehen was er Ihnen bei der nächsten Versammlung für eine neue Strafarbeit aufrückt. (AlAngel und Molly wollen gerade aufstehen)  
Bones: Ich hätte doch auch noch eine Frage.  
AlAngel: (Setzt sich wieder; fragend) Ja?  
Bones: (Unsicher) Wissen Sie nun ja… von unserer Bitte…  
Molly: (Blättert in ihren Unterlagen) Sie meinen Ihre beiden Anträge bei Jurisfiction zur Klärung der festgefahren Beziehung zweier Personen aus Ihren jeweiligen Geschichten?  
Bones: (Nickt) Genau.   
Molly: Wurden vertraulich abgelegt. Sofern Agent Angel nichts verraten hat. (Prüfender Blick zu genannter Person)  
AlAngel: (Entschuldigend) Ich musste den drei in einer ebenfalls sehr festgefahren Situation einen Tipp geben.  
Bones: (Atmet tief durch) Das wird dem Spitzohr nicht gefallen…  
AlAngel: (Stolz) Allerdings sind sich nicht dahinter gekommen.  
AD: (Interessiert) Darf man erfahren wie der Tipp aussah?  
AlAngel: (Erzählt stolz) Ich sagte es wären ein Vorgesetzter von Ihnen, ein Doktor und ein Sonnenschein gewesen.  
Molly: (Vorwurfsvoll) Sonnenschein? (Stemmt Hände in die Hüfte) Agent Angel! Wirklich!  
AlAngel: (Entschuldigend) In der offiziellen Handlung sind Sie das naive Sonnenscheinchen, Molly.  
AD: (Nickt AlAngel erfreut zu) Sehr schlau. Mein Kompliment. Ich glaube ich kann mir denken, was zumindest Severus gedacht hat. (Kichert) Remus würde Sonnenschein wohl auch nicht gerade gefallen…  
Bones: Kompliment auch von mir. (Grinst) Der Vulkanier wird sicher an Jim gedacht haben.  
AlAngel: Steht wieder auf; diesmal alle anderen ohne weiteres auch) Nun denn. Gehen wir. (Nickt Molly zu) Guten Tag, Molly. (Zu Bones und AD) Kommen Sie meine Herren.


	29. Bonus I

Selbsthilfegruppe-Bonus  
9\. Januar. Großer Raum in einem älteren Landhaus. Der große Tisch, der normalerweise unter einem edlen Kronleuchter steht, ist an die Wand gerückt. Im Kamin brennt ein schönes warmes Feuer. Einige Menschen in dunklen Kutten und mit Masken sind in einem Kreis versammelt.

AlAngel: (Begeistert) Und da sind wir!  
Snape: (Entsetzt) Was um Himmels willen machen Sie hier?  
AlAngel: (Fröhlich; umarmt Snape sehr zu seinem Missfallen) Happy Birthday!  
SH: Alles Gute.  
Spock: (Sieht AlAngel böse an) Muss das sein, Miss? Warum sollte sich jemand freuen, wenn wir ihn daran erinnern, dass er älter geworden ist?  
AlAngel: Spock! Wir waren uns einig, dass wir das machen!  
SH: Nicht wirklich. Sie sind aufgetaucht und haben uns gezwungen.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Ich habe euch mit überzeugenden Argumenten überredet, dass wir unserem gemeinsamen Freund Severus zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollen.  
Spock: (Entsetzt) Sie haben gedroht meiner Mutter zu erzählen, dass ich eine Beziehung habe!  
SH: (Entsetzt) Und mir haben Sie gesagt, dass, wenn ich nicht mitkomme, Sie an meinem Geburtstag mit Mrs Hudson gemeinsame Sache machen.  
AlAngel: (Grinst SH an) Was ich jetzt auch tun werde! (Schaut SH und Spock etwas enttäuscht an) Warum könnt ihr nicht einmal freundlich sein und gratulieren?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Alles Gute.  
AlAngel: Danke! (überlegt) Das mit deiner Mum überlege ich mir nochmal.  
SH: (Hoffnungsvoll) Und was ist Mrs Hudson?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Nö. Das wird viel zu lustig! Wir backen zusammen Kuchen, basteln Einladungen und verkuppeln auf der Party Leute!  
SH: (Entsetzt) Party?  
AlAngel: (Fröhlich) Warte nur bis zu deinem Geburtstag. Ich verrate nicht noch mehr.  
Snape: (Verdreht die Augen) Können Sie jetzt wieder gehen?  
AlAngel: (Belehrend) Man bedankt sich, wenn einem Gratuliert wird.  
Snape: Danke (Pause) Können Sie jetzt wieder gehen?  
AlAngel: (Neckend) Willst du uns loswerden?  
SH: (Ernst) Offensichtlich.  
AlAngel: Also ich könnte es ja verstehen, wenn du deinen Geburtstag mit Remus allein verbringen willst, aber…  
Snape: (Zischt) Sst!  
Spock: (Schaut sich um) Sieht mir, sogar für das zwanzigste Jahrhundert, nach einer seltsamen Party aus.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Könnte daran liegen, dass es keine Party ist.  
AlAngel: Dann wartet dein Freund bestimmt zu Hause, dass ihr später feiern könnt?  
Lucius: (Überrascht) Severus? Du hast einen Freund?  
Snape: (Zischt, sauer) Toll gemacht, Miss.  
Bellatrix: (Verschränkt beleidigt die Arme) Hey! Warum hat er nen Freund und ich nicht?  
Narzissa: Weil du mit deinem gruseligen Lachen immer alle in die Flucht schlägst!  
Voldy: (Entschieden) Hey! Ich bin der mit dem gruseligen Lachen! Ihr wisst schon: (Macht sich selbst nach) Harry Potter ist tot. Hihihi.  
LM: (Hüpft durch den Raum) Severus hat nen Freund! Severus hat nen Freund!  
SH: Sie haben Ihren… (Schaut in die Runde) ähm Kollegen also nichts zu Ihrer Beziehung erzählt?  
LM: (Begeistert) Severus hat nen Freund! Wie süß!  
Snape: (Genervt) Sei still, Lucius.  
Voldy: (Anklagend) Sag mal, Severus, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass keiner von uns wusste, dass du Geburtstag hast?  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Könnte daran liegen, dass ich es keinem erzählt habe.  
Voldy: Das ändert natürlich die komplette Tagesordnung! Yoga-Matten zurück in den Schrank. Wir haben ein Geburtstagskind.  
Snape: (Zischt) Das verzeihe ich Ihnen nie, Miss.  
Spock: (Sieht Snape an; hebt eine Augenbraue) Geburtstagskind ist wohl nicht ganz richtig, Mr…?  
Voldy: Voldemort. (Streckt Spock Hand entgegen)  
SH: (Betrachtete die Anwesenden skeptisch) Also, Mr Mort, was ist das hier für ein Verein? Die schwarzen Kutten und die seltsamen Masken, deuten schwer auf eine Sekte hin.  
Voldy: (Stolz) Das sind meine treuen Todesser.  
Spock: (Belehrend) Ihnen ist schon klar, dass man Tod nicht essen kann? Ich meine, man kann Tote essen. Aber das ist nach meinem Kenntnisstand in Ihrer Kultur unangebracht.  
Voldy: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Ist nicht meine Schuld. Die Autorin besteht auf den Namen.  
SH: (Anerkennend) Er ist immerhin dramatisch.  
Voldy: Die todbringenden Todeszauberer, das wäre dramatisch.  
Spock: (Wenn es nicht Spock wäre: Sarkastisch) Ihre Sekte klingt sehr tödlich.  
Voldy: (Erklärt) Nur wenn die Handlung gerade bei uns ist. Normalerweise machen wir Yoga. Die Autorin besteht darauf, dass es regelmäßige Todesser-Treffen gibt. Da wir aber alle mehr oder weniger Pazifisten sind, mussten wir uns eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.  
Narzissa: (Seufzt) Wir haben lange gebraucht um uns zwischen Yoga und Häkeln zu entscheiden.  
Bellatrix: (Aufgeregt) Es gab sogar einen Toten – (den Tränen nahe) meinen Mann!  
SH: (Verwundert) Ich dachte Sie seien Pazifisten.  
Lucius: (Gesenkter Blick, kleinlaut) Ich habe ihn in einem schwachen Moment mit einer Häkelnadel beworfen.  
SH: Und daran stirbt man? Ich meine, wenn Sie ihm die Nadel in den Kopf oder die Brust…  
Narzissa: (Unterbricht SH) Na ja. Die Schlange des dunklen Lord hatte mal wieder vergessen, dass sie eine Schlange und kein Hund ist.  
Lucius: Sie sprang hinter der Nadel her.  
Bellatrix: (Hält sich dramatisch Handgelenk an die Stirn) Verfehlte sie aber und biss stattdessen meinen Mann.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Sie halten eine Giftschlange?  
Voldy: (Traurig) Die Autorin zwingt mich – Ich hätte lieber einen Goldfisch.  
Spock: Sie haben wirklich eine grausame Autorin.  
AlAngel: (Sieh nach oben) Falls Sie, dass jemals lesen, Mrs Rowling: Es tut mir Leid.  
SH: (Abfällig) Miss Angel. Wir reden deutsch. Sie brauche sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen, diese Mrs Rowling das liest.  
Lucius: (Überrascht) Woher wissen Sie, dass unsere Autorin Engländerin ist?!  
Narzissa: (Zeigt auf SH) Dunkler Lord! Wir haben hier einen Spion!  
Bellatrix: (Kreischt) Er ist bestimmt gekommen, um Dumbledore von unseren geheimen Weihnachtsplätzchen Rezept zu erzählen!  
AlAngel: (Erklärt) Sherlock ist Consulting Detectiv, er hat deduziert, dass eure Autorin Engländerin ist.  
Narzissa: (Misstrauisch) Und wie?  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Welche Deutsche heißt Rowling?  
Bellatrix: (Begeistert) Okay. Er ist ein Freund.  
Snape: Vergiss es, Bella, er hat schon einen Freund.  
Bellatrix: (Flucht) Ach verdammt!  
Voldy: (Tippt auf nicht vorhandene Armband-Uhr) Können wir jetzt zurück zu unserer geänderten Tagesordnung? Wir müssen Severus hochleben lassen!  
Snape: (Zischt) Wenn ich das Überleben sollte, Miss, können Sie was erleben.  
AlAngel: (Unsicher) Wieso solltest du nicht überleben?  
Snape: (Genervt) Natürlich überlebe ich! Aber es klang dramatischer, wie ich es gesagt habe.  
SH: (Streckt Snape die Zunge raus) Ich bin der König der Dramatik! Ich habe den wehenden Mantel.  
Voldy: (Hat Stuhl in die Mitte gerückt) Snape! Hinsetzten!  
Snape: (Nimmt mürrisch Platz; hält sich an Sitzfläche des Stuhles fest) Wenn es sein muss…  
Voldy: Sie beide (deutet auf SH und Spock) und du (deutet auf Lucius) hochheben!  
SH: (Zu AlAngel) Macht es Sinn zu widersprechen?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Soll Anderson zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier kommen?  
SH: (Seufzt resigniert) Es macht also keinen Sinn.  
Spock: Ich nehme an, Sie wenden drohen wieder mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen, falls ich mich weigere?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Gut deduziert, Spock.  
Voldy: (Immer noch begeistert) Sind wir dann so weit?  
Lucius: Ich will mir keinen Fingernagel abbrechen!  
Voldy: (Herrisch) Malfoy! Überleg dir gefälligst eigene Ausreden! Und stiehl nicht Greybacks!  
Lucius: (Beleidigt) Menno.  
Voldy: (Snape sitzt auf Stuhl; SH, Lucius, Spock halten den Stuhl fest) Also: (Singt, fordert die anderen auf mit zu machen; alle singen) Hoch soll er leben! Hoch soll er leben! Drei Mal hoch! Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!  
Snape: (Schwankend) Jetzt bin ich Seekrank von dem ganzen Geschaukel.  
AlAngel: (Böser Blick) Severus! Sei doch wenigstens an deinem Geburtstag freundlich. Sag lieb Danke zu Tom, dass er die Tagesordnung nur für sich geändert hat.  
Snape: (Sarkastisch) Danke, Tom.  
Voldy: (Ignoriert Sarkasmus) Aber gerne! (Enthusiastisch) Und nächstes Jahr wissen wir vorher Bescheid, wenn du Geburtstag hast! Dann backt dir Lucius einen Kuchen!  
Lucius: (Jammert) Warum ich?  
Voldy: (Zählt ernst auf) Greyback will sich keinen Fingernagel abbrechen. Bellatrix würde heulen, wenn keiner ihren Kuchen mag. Deine Frau würde Draco dazu verdonnern – und das wäre Kinderarbeit. Also musst du.  
Lucius: Das ist so gemein.  
Voldy: (Erklärt) Wir sind als Muggel-mordendes Syndikat bekannt. Wir müssen wenigstens einen gewissen Schein waren böse zu sein.  
SH: (Interessiert) Morde?  
Voldy: (Sachlich) Die Schreckensherrschaft der Todesser beruht auf der Angst der Bevölkerung.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Und die Bevölkerung des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts fürchtet sich vor dem Kuchen backen?  
SH: (Abfälliger Blick zu Spock) Quatsch. Hier geht es ums Prinzip. Mr Mort hält seine Anhänger durch Angst zusammen. Keiner soll es wagen sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Moriarty hat das ganz ähnlich organisiert…  
Voldy: Na ja. Das sagt die Autorin in ihren Büchern. (Grinst) In Wahrheit ist es viel einfacher und effektiver.  
Spock: (Zweifelnd) Und wie, wenn man fragen darf?  
Voldy: Wer kein Todesser mehr sein will, fliegt aus dem Yoga-Kurs, der im Voraus bezahlt werden muss.  
Snape: Und das ist das einzige, was effektiver ist als Angst. Er nutzt den Geiz der alten, reinblütigen Familien.  
SH: (Gelangweilt, weil es doch keine Morde gibt) Mycroft wäre beeindruckt, das ist effektive Politik.  
Narzissa: (Begeistert) Warum haben wir das eigentlich nie versucht?  
Bellatrix: (Verwirrt) Was?  
Narzissa: (Hoch motiviert) Politik. Wenn wir die Todesser zu einer Partei erklären, könnten wir Voldemort zum nächsten Zaubereiminister wählen lassen.  
Lucius: (Fragend) Darf ich die Wahlplakate malen?  
Voldy: (Zweifelnd) Mit Wachsmalkreide wie die Namensschilder für den Yoga-Kurs?  
Lucius: (Geschockt) Nein! Mit Wasserfarbe natürlich!  
Voldy: Okay! Aber viel Gryffindor-Rot bitte – Ich mag die Farbe.  
Lucius: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Aber rot würde sich mit pinken Sternen beißen!  
Voldy: (Erstaunt) Tatsächlich?   
Bellatrix: Wie wäre grün?  
Narzissa: (Geschockt) Grün und pink? Spinnst du? Wir nehmen gelb!  
Bellatrix: (Stemmt Hände in die Hüften) Gelb sieht man aber so schlecht!  
Narzissa: (Selbe Geste; streicht Haare in ruckartiger Bewegung zurück) Deshalb nehmen wir ja gelb und pink!  
Voldy: (Sauer) Ich dachte pink und gelb?!  
SH: (Flehend) Bringen Sie uns bitte nach Hause, Miss!  
AlAngel: (Skeptischer Blick zu den Todessern) Gerne.  
Snape: (Murmelt) Könne Sie mich unauffällig mitnehmen?  
AlAngel: (Ruft) Tom! Darf ich Severus nach Hause bringen? Remus wartete auf ihn!  
Voldy: (Ruft zurück) Aber gerne, meine Liebe. (Zwinkert Snape zu; wendet sich dann wieder der Farb-Diskussion zu)  
AlAngel: Danke!  
Snape: (entsetzt) Und das nennen Sie unauffällig?  
AlAngel: (Grinsend) Ich hätte auch sagen können, dass dein Freund zu Hause wartet, damit ihr besonders heißen Geburtstags-Sex haben könnt…


	30. Bonus II

SHG-Bonus 2  
Kabine auf der USS Enterprise. Es ist unverhältnismäßig warm. Das Licht ist abgedunkelt. Eine junge Frau ist hinter den Schreibtisch geduckt.  
Lichtkegel von der Türe. Wird breiter. Zwei Männer betreten den Raum.

AlAngel: (Springt auf, ruft) Alles Gute zum Jahrestag!  
Kirk: (Zieht Hand unter Spocks Shirt vor) Was machen Sie denn hier?!  
AlAngel: (Verlegen) Euch alles Gute wünschen.  
Spock: Sie stören.  
Kirk: (Lächelt) Zwar nicht besonders charmant formuliert, mein Lieber, aber vollkommen korrekt.  
AlAngel: (Noch immer verlegen) Ich will ja auch prinzipiell nicht länger stören.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue, streng) Aber?  
AlAngel: Ich bin beauftragt euch dazu zu bringen in die Mensa zu gehen.  
Spock: Und wenn wir uns weigern?  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Auch wenn mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, ich bin bereit es auf einen Sitzstreik ankommen zu lassen.  
Kirk: Sicher? (Hand wanderte wieder unter Spocks Shirt)  
Spock: (Entrüstet, schiebt Hand aber nicht weg) Jim!  
AlAngel: (Überzeugt) Ich glaube in diesem Fall sind meine Nerven besser als Spocks. Ich bin also bereit es darauf ankommen zu lassen. (Setzt sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Boden)  
Kirk: (flüstert) Gib mit fünf Minuten, dann ist sie draußen.  
Spock: Jim, bist du sicher… (Verstummt als Kirk Spock küsst)  
AlAngel: Pah! Als ob ich noch nie zwei Männer beim Küssen gesehen hätte. (Grinst herausfordernd) Ich sage nur Abschlussfeier!  
Spock: (Kontert) Sie haben und nach Hause geschickt als Mr Holmes seine Finger nicht mehr bei sich behalten konnte.  
Kirk: (Grinst) So einfach ist das? (Lässt auch noch andere Hand unter Spocks Shirt wandern)  
AlAngel: (Schaut verlegen zur Seite) Ihr könnte auch einfach für eine Weile mit in die Mensa kommen und das hier später fortsetzen…  
Kirk: (Grinst siegessicher) Sie könnten auch einfach vorgehen und wir kommen in einer halben Stunde nach.  
Spock: (Erstaunt) Du willst doch nicht wirklich…  
Kirk: Als Raumschiff-Captain muss man Kompromissbereit sein. (Zwinkert)   
AlAngel: (Springt auf, ruft) Einverstanden! In einer halben Stunde in der Mensa!

AlAngel verlässt den Raum. 

Eine halbe Stunde später. Mensa. Die Tische sind zur Seite gerückt und einige zu eine Büffet aufgebaut. Einige Menschen sind versammelt.

Snape: (Abfällig) Ich würde sagen, die beiden haben sie klassisch gelinkt.  
SH: Ich wage auch zu bezweifeln, dass die beiden noch auftauchen.  
Snape: (Schnaubt) Eigentlich ist die Idee sowieso doof.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Darf ich dich erinnern, warum du hier bist?  
Snape: (Wird noch blasser als sonst) Die Idee ist super. Erzählen Sie Tom bloß nicht, wann unser Jahrestag ist.  
AlAngel: (Grinst) Ich wusste doch du magst die Idee.  
SH: Darf ich einwerfen, dass Mr Snape das nur sagt, weil sie ihn erpressen?  
AlAngel: Darf ich Anderson und Sally zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier einladen?  
SH: (Erschrocken) Was für eine Weihnachtsfeier?  
AlAngel: Die Weihnachtsfeier in der Baker Street mit Mrs Hudson, Greg, Mycroft, Severus und Begleitung und natürlich Spock und Begleitung.  
Snape: (Erfreut; hoffend) Sie kommen also nicht?  
AlAngel: (Verdreht die Augen) Ich sagte unsere Weihnachtsfeier.  
SH: (Verschränkt die Arme) Ich bin Weihnachten krank.  
AlAngel: Ein Glück, dass wir alle zu dir in die Baker Street kommen und du krank, wie du Weihnachten bist, nicht außer Haus gehen musst.  
Snape: (Versucht vom Thema abzulenken) Können wir gehen? Die beiden kommen eh nicht mehr.  
Kirk: (Betritt mit Spock Mensa) Wer kommt nicht mehr?  
AlAngel: Ha! Da seid ihr ja. (Blick zu Snape) Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich das mit der Weihnachtsfeier vergesse.  
Uhura: (Begeistert) Alles Gute zum Jahrestag!  
AlAngel: (Anklagend) Hey, wir wollten das alle zusammen sagen.  
Uhura: Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben, bevor Mr Spock wieder heimlich verschwindet – wie bei jeder Party.  
Kirk: (Hakt sich bei Spock unter) Ich pass schon auf, dass sich der Gute nicht von seiner eigenen Party schleicht.  
Spock: (Zögernd, leise) Unserer Party.  
SH: (Schlägt sich Hand gegen Stirn) Das Spitzohr versucht doch nicht gerade romantisch zu sein oder?  
Snape: (Fast quengelnd) Miss Angel, er ist auf seiner Party. Alles super gelaufen. Können wir jetzt gehen?  
AlAngel: Erst wird gratuliert. 1 – 2 - 3 –   
Alle: (Rufen, fröhlich) Alles Gute zum Jahrestag!  
Snape: (Flüstert) Können wir jetzt gehen?  
AlAngel: (Zischt) Nein.  
Kirk: (Lächelt freundlich) Das ist aber lieb, dass ihr alle gekommen seid.  
Spock: (Sarkastisch) Und so eine überraschende Überraschungs-Party.  
Kirk: (Zu AlAngel, zischt) Ich nehme dir immer noch übel, dass du ihm in deiner Gruppe Sarkasmus beigebracht hast!  
Scotty: Was denn für eine Gruppe?  
Spock: (Böser Blick) Super, Jim. (Zu Scotty) Etwas Wissenschaftliches.  
Bones: (Kichert) Die faszinierende Wissenschaft, wie man es schafft unseren Lieblingsvulkanier etwas menschlicher zu machen.  
Chapel: Wer ist denn ihr Lieblingsvulkanier, Mr Spock?  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Miss Chapel, glauben Sie wirklich ein Vulkanier würde so etwas Unlogisches wie einen bevorzugten Vulkanier haben?  
Chapel: (Stottert) Na ja, vielleicht jemand aus der Familie… (Schmachtender Blick) oder eine Frau.  
Sulu: Sie hat nicht ganz gepeilt, dass wie hier sind weil der Captain und Spock seit einem Jahr offiziell zusammen sind, oder?  
Chekov: (Seufzt) Also ich finde das voll niedlich… Sie liebt ihn immer noch.  
Uhura: (Stellt sich zu Sulu und Chekov) Also ich finde das eher traurig! Sie liebt jemanden mit dem sie nie zusammen sein kann. Das hat was Dramatisches.  
Chekov: (Ruft) Das haben die Russen erfunden!  
Sulu: (Verdreht die Augen) Was? Die dramatische, grundsätzlich unglückliche Liebe. Auch wenn ich das eher diesem Shakespeare zu schreiben würde, würde es einiges erklären…  
Chekov: (Blitz provozierend) Ach ja und was?  
Sulu: (Kichert) Wie man einen solchen Frauen-Hass haben kann, um eine Hündin in den Weltraum zu schicken.  
Chekov: (Verschränkt beleidigt die Arme) Das war im Sinne der Wissenschaft.  
Uhura: Winkt Spock kichernd zu) Mr Spock! Wir haben einen entfernten Verwandten von Ihnen gefunden!  
Spock: Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich an Bord der Enterprise niemand befindet mit dem ich verwandt bin.  
Bones: (Erstaunt) Das haben Sie doch nicht etwa überprüft?  
Spock: (Erklärt) Es ist statistisch erwiesen, dass man mit Menschen, denen man nahe steht, nicht gut zusammen arbeitet.  
SH: (Abschätziger Blick) Sie wollen mit keinem Ihrer Verwandten arbeiten, weil das uneffektiv ist und kommen dann mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten zusammen?  
AlAngel: (Nachdenklich) Bei seinem Halbbruder kann ich das verstehen…  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Halbbruder?  
AlAngel: (Verlegen) Ups… Wir sind in der Serie.  
Uhura: (Neugierig) Sie haben einen Halbbruder Spock?  
AlAngel: (Erklärt für Spock) In einem der Filme – Du kennst ihn also nicht.  
Scotty: (Verwundert) Was hat denn das für eine Logik? Wie kann man seinen eigenen Bruder nicht kennen.  
Spock: (Korrigiert) Halbbruder.  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) Jurisfiction-Logik.  
Snape: Also gar keine Logik.  
Chapel: (Begeistert) Sie müssten Ihren Bruder doch zu Ihrem Jahrestag einladen!  
Spock: (Korrigiert) Halbbruder.  
Chekov: (Erstaunt) Sie hat es ja doch gemerkt…  
Sulu: Ist das jetzt ein Beweis für oder gegen ‚Liebe macht blind‘.  
Chekov: (Überzeugt) Es ist ein russisches Sprichwort – Muss ja stimmen.  
Uhura: (Genervt) Gibt es eigentlich etwas, das nicht russisch ist?  
Sulu: (Kichert) Bescheidenheit.  
Chekov: (Beleidigt) Hey!  
Kirk: Was ist jetzt mit diesem Bruder?  
AlAngel: (Hebt abwehrend die Hände) Vergesst es – Ihr habt in eurem Universum Spocks Eltern, das sollte euch als Verwandtschaft mehr als reichen.  
Spock: (Entschieden) Tut es!  
Chapel: (Verträumt) Also ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen…  
Uhura: Das können wir uns alle denken.  
Chapel: (Stemmt Hände in die Hüfte) Was soll das denn heißen?!  
Sulu: Kein Stress, Mädels!  
Chapel & Uhura: (Entsetzt) Mädels?!  
Snape: Nachdenklich) Irgendwie erinnern mich die beiden an einen Mischung aus Minerva und Bellatrix.  
AlAngel: (Auf verwirrten Blick der Anwesenden, erklärt) Er mag euch nicht.  
Uhura: (Entschieden) Wir ihn auch nicht.  
Chapel: Pah. (Schaut Snape nachdenklich an) Wobei… (Zwinkert Snape zu)  
SH: Er hat nen Freund.  
Chapel: (Stampft beleidigt auf Boden) Ach verdammt!  
Scotty: (Lächelt schüchtern) Fluchen steht Ihnen nicht.  
Bones: Das ist sein Fachgebiet.  
Snape: (Sieht immer noch Chapel leicht verängstigt an) Ich will nach Hause.  
AlAngel: (Seufzt) Ich gebe auf. (Sieht Kirk und Spock an) Spock? Jim? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn wir etwas früher gehen?  
Kirk: (Etwas enttäuscht) Sie sind ja gerade erst angekommen…  
Spock: (Unterbricht Kirk; entschieden) Nein, überhaupt nicht.  
SH: (Fieses Grinsen) Können wir nicht noch warten, bis er richtig bettelt? Die Krankenschwester scheint ihm richtig Angst zu machen.  
AlAngel: (Streng) Sei nicht so gemein. (Nachdenklich) Aber wenn du noch bleiben willst…  
Uhura: (Lächelt SH an) Das ist aber nett von Ihnen, Mr...?  
AlAngel: Wusstet Ihr, dass Sherlock hier in einem anderen Universum versucht euch umzubringen – Oh und er bringt Spock zum Heulen.  
Chapel: (Entsetzt) Er tut was?!  
AlAngel: (Herausfordernder Blick) Willst du immer noch bleiben?  
SH: Ich hätte auch ohne Ihre dämliche Aktion nicht weiter darauf bestanden.

Bevor Chapel Sherlock umbringen kann, verschwinden AlAngel, SH und Snape von der Enterprise.


	31. Bonus III

SHG-Bonus 3  
221 b Baker Street (21 Jahrhundert). Später Nachmittag. Zwei Frauen, eine jüngere und eine ältere, sowie drei Männer sitzen zusammen vor dem Kamin. Alle schwarz angezogen.

Hudson: (Traurig) Ein trauriger Anlass, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen.  
Spock: (Hebt erstaunt eine Augenbraue) Nicht wirklich.  
JW: (Anklagend) Mr Spock!  
AlAngel: Schon gut, John. (Böser Blick zu Spock) Das ist emotional zu hoch für ihn.  
Snape: Für mich übrigens auch!  
JW: (Seufzt) Warum haben Sie die beiden angeschleppt?  
Hudson: (Tadelnd) Sie sind wirklich nicht besonders freundlich.  
AlAngel: Sie tun ihr Bestes.  
JW: (Traurig) Es sind Freund von Sherlock, Mrs Hudson.  
Hudson: (Seufzt) Das erklärt ihr Verhalten…  
SH: (Kommt schnaubend in den Rum; wirft seine Zimmertüre lautstark zu) Das sind nicht meine Freunde!  
Hudson: (Beruhigend) Schon gut, Sherlock.  
SH: (Wütend) Nichts ist gut! John! Nimm das zurück!  
JW: (Versucht zu erklären) Ich kenn die beiden ja noch nicht so lange, aber bei unserem letzten Treffen…  
SH: (Unterbricht abrupt) Wir lassen das so stehen!  
Hudson: (Neugierig) Sie haben die beiden vorher schon mal gesehen?  
AlAngel: (Diplomatisch) Ich habe die Herren bei einem früheren Anlass schon bekannt gemacht.  
Snape: Das ist eine hochtrabende Bezeichnung für ihre Kuppelparty!  
Hudson: (Schockiert) Kuppelparty?  
AlAngel: (Erklärt, lächelnd) Eine nette Abschlussfeier unserer Selbsthilfegruppe.  
Hudson: (Erfreut) Sie haben endlich angefangen über Ihre Probleme zu reden, Sherlock? Das freut mich aber.  
JW: Wo bleibe eigentlich Greg und Mycroft?  
SH: (Murmelt) Hoffentlich weit weg.  
AlAngel: (Anklagend) Sherlock! Kannst du nicht wenigstens heute nett zu deinem Bruder sein?  
SH: (Verdreht die Augen) Warum ausgerechnet heute? Es ist doch sowieso alles seine Schuld.  
AlAngel: Er hat dich nur an Moriarty verraten, weil es im Drehbuch steht.  
JW: (Grummelt) Das sagt er.  
MH: (Betritt mit Greg den Raum) Problem, Doktor?  
JW: (Böser Blick) Nein.  
Greg: (Versucht Thema zu wechseln) Sind wir dann vollständig?  
AlAngel: (Sieht sich um) Jim fehlt.  
Greg: Er möchte heute lieber allein sein.  
SH: Verständlich – Wäre ich auch gerne.  
AlAngel: Sei froh, dass du so viele liebe Freunde hast.  
Hudson: (Sieht die Anwesenden an) Was ist mit dem lieben Mädchen von der Weihnachtsfeier?  
AlAngel: (Schnell) Sie hat keine Zeit.  
Snape: (Grinst) Sie mögen sie nicht und haben sie gar nicht erst eingeladen.  
Spock: Woher wollen Sie das wissen?  
Snape: (Grummelt) Dumbledore und sie stehen in Regelmäßigem Briefkontakt über die Statistiken meiner Hauspunkte.  
AlAngel: (Neugierig) Du liest Dumbledores Post?  
MH: Wir sollten los.  
Snape: (Schnell) Ganz meiner Meinung!

Ortswechsel.   
Die Gruppe ist mit einer schwarzen Limousine zum Friedhof gefahren. Nun stehen sie alle um ein Grab.

Hudson: (Sieht traurig auf Grabstein) Möchte jemand etwas sagen?  
SH: (Genervt) Mrs Hudson! Können wir uns das nicht ersparen?  
Hudson: (Schroff) Sherlock!  
MH: Ich bin auch der Meinung, es ist…  
Hudson: (Schroff) Mycroft!  
MH: (Erschrockener Blick; seufzt) Also schön. Wer möchte etwas sagen?  
Hudson: (Sieht wieder Grabstein an) Er war der anstrengendste Mieter, den ich je hatte.  
JW: Und der furchtbarste Mitbewohner.  
Hudson: Aber er war ein guter Mensch.  
Greg: Auch wenn er das immer gut zu verstecken wusste.  
Snape: (Hebt Augenbraue) Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich etwas Nettes sagen?  
AlAngel: Menschen haben verschiedene Arten mit Kummer um zu gehen.  
Spock: (Hebt eine Augenbraue) Was mich wieder zu der Frage bringt, warum wir das überhaupt machen.  
Snape: (Sieht SH an) Mr Holmes ist ganz offensichtlich nicht tot.  
Spock: Es macht also keinen Sinn mit eben jenem zusammen an seinem Grab zu stehen und Trauerreden zu halten.  
JW: (Erklärt) Es ist Sherlocks Todestag.  
Spock: Das rechtfertigt diesen Unsinn nicht.  
AlAngel: (Anklagend) Spock! Das war sehr unsensibel.  
SH: (Belustigt) Was haben Sie erwartet?  
Hudson: (Wendet sich an Spock) Mr Spock, nicht wahr? , als ein Freund von Sherlock sollten Sie doch verstehen, dass es für uns immer ein trauriger Tag bleiben wird.  
SH: (Verschränkt beleidigt die Arme) Wir sind keine Freunde!  
JW: (Grummelt; genervt) Ja, ja, wir wissen, dass du keine Freunde hast.  
SH: (Lächelt) Außer einen.  
Spock: Aber mit vorhalten ich versuche romantisch zu sein.  
Hudson: (Lächelt SH glücklich an) Also ich finde es ganz süß, dass du endlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehst, Sherlock.  
SH: (Sieht grinsend zu MH) Das ist doch gar nichts, Mrs Hudson. Mycroft, hier, hat Greg eingeladen, um ihn Mummy vorzustellen.  
Hudson: (Umarmt MH) Oh! Mycroft! Das finde ich so mutig von Ihnen.  
MH: (Zischt) Das wirst du noch bereuen, Sherlock.  
Hudson: (Begeistert) Das ist wirklich ein großer Schritt. Sie können so stolz auf ihn sein, Greg.  
Greg: (Lächelt verlegen) Das bin ich.  
SH: (Sarkastisch) Oh wie wunderbar. Wir haben uns alle so lieb. Wollen wir nicht auch noch alle zusammen Tee trinken und Schoko-Kekse mümmeln.  
Hudson: (Überlegt) Schoko-Kekse sind alle. Aber wer hat Lust auf Erdbeer-Kuchen?  
Snape: (Ruft) Ich! (Bemerkt erstaunt Blicke alle; sieht zu Boden)  
Spock: (Hebt Augenbraue; verwirrt) Wollten sie alle eben nicht noch trauern?  
Greg: (Seufzt) Es ist sozial einwandfrei akzeptable, dass man sich an einem Todestag zusammen setzt und in Erinnerungen schwelgt.  
JW: Es ist sogar sozial erforderlich für trauernde Freunde da zu sein.  
AlAngel: (Sieht Greg und JW verwundert an) Alles gut mit euch?  
Greg: (Lächelt) Über ein halbes Jahr mit einem Holmes zusammen.  
Spock: (Ignoriert AlAngel und Greg) Dann können wir ja eigentlich gehen. Wir sind weder Ihre, noch Mr Holmes Freunde.  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Nichts da. Ihr wart so unfreundlich vorher, da hab ihr was gut zu machen. Strafe muss sein. Es wird geblieben.

Ortswechsel 2.  
Küche. Alle sitzen um einen großen Tisch. Vor jedem steht geblümtes Geschirr. In der Mitte eine große Erdbeer-Torte.

SH: (Rollt genervt mit den Augen) Also wer will anfangen und irgendwelche peinlichen Details über mein Leben erzählen. (AlAngel holt gerade Luft) Sie nicht!  
MH: (Lächelt provokant) Wir wäre es mit etwas Unterhaltsamem aus unserer Kindheit?  
SH: (Herausfordernder Blick) Die nette Geschichte wie ich dein Chemie-Projekt ruiniert habe?  
MH: Ich dachte eher an den Tag an den ich ausgezogen bin.  
Spock: War das nicht Ihre schönste Kindheitserinnerung, Mr Holmes?  
Hudson: (Entrüstet) Sherlock! Warum musste du immer so… (sucht das richtige Wort) garstig zu deinem Bruder sein?  
SH: (Deutet anklagend auf MH) Er provoziert mich!  
Snape: (Unschuldig) Kann ich noch ein kleines Stück Erdbeer-Kuchen haben?  
MH: (Beginnt zu erzählen) Das war ein wirklich interessanter Tag. Ich hatte gerade alle meine Sachen ins Auto gepackt, als mein kleiner Bruder…  
SH: (Hält sich die Ohren zu; singt) Lalalala! Das will gar keiner hören.  
JW: (Legt SH Hand auf Unterarm) Ich würde es schon gerne hören.  
SH: (Entsetzt) John! Ich bin enttäuscht.  
JW: Gut. Wenn du schmollst, bist du still.  
MH: (Erzählt weiter) Ich stelle also gerade die letzten Sachen in den Wagen als mein kleiner Bruder die Einfahrt runter gerannt kommt.  
SH: (Grummelt) Schön, ich habe mich vom Mycroft verabschiedet.  
MH: Er hat mich umarmt und mir eine selbst gemalte Karte in die Hand gedrückt, um mir alles Gute zu wünschen.  
JW: (Begeistert) Ich bin stolz auf dich Sherlock. Du warst also wenigstens als Kind zu sozialem Handeln fähig.  
Greg: (Sieht MH abwartend an) Du hast dich hoffentlich für die Karte bedankt, Myc…  
MH: Ja… Also…  
Greg: (Schüttet den Kopf) Ich bin enttäuscht.  
MH: (Seufzt) Das hatte ich befürchtet…  
Greg: Wie konntest du das deinem kleinen Bruder antun? Er hat sich bestimmt ganz viel Mühe gegeben.  
SH: (Lehnt sich zurück; grinst MH an) Und wie!  
AlAngel: Warum hab ich keine Karte bekommen, als ich die Selbsthilfegruppe so großzügig aufgelöst habe?  
Snape: Wahrscheinlich, weil er Ihnen (zu Recht) nicht getraut hat.  
Spock: Sie erpressen…  
Snape: (Korrigiert mit abfälligem Unterton) Überreden.  
Spock: Uns ja ständig uns unter den dämlichsten Vorwänden wieder zu treffen.  
Hudson: (Lächelt) Also ich finde es lobenswert, wenn man sich bemüht alte Kontakte nicht einschlafen zu lassen.

Spock setzt zum Widersprechen an. Plötzlich fliegt die Türe auf.

Irene: (Sieht sich um) Ist Jim hier?  
SH: Nein.  
Irene: Ich dachte ihr würdet an eurem Todestag zusammen sein…  
MH: Offensichtlich nicht.  
Greg: (Vorsichtig) Er will heute lieber allein sein.  
Hudson: Es ist für ihn bestimmt ein schwerer Tag.  
Irene: (Jammert) Nie hat er Zeit für mich! An meinem Todestag wollte er sich auch nicht mit mir treffen.  
SH: (Unsensibel) Vielleicht hat er kein Interesse an dir?  
Irene: (Entsetzt) Du meinst er hängt wieder mit dieser Pathologin rum?!  
Snape: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Nop, die diskutiert gerade mit meinem Chef meine Gryffindor-Hauspunkt-Abzüge.  
AlAngel: Ist es wieder schlimmer geworden?  
Snape: (Anklagend) Ihr Besuch an meinem Geburtstag war nicht gerade gut für meine Laune.  
Spock: (Verschränkt die Arme) Meine Begeisterung für Ihren Besuch an unserem Jahrestag hält sich auch in Grenzen.  
SH: (Hebt Augenbraue) Begeisterung? Wie emotional…  
Spock: (Herausfordernd) Uhura würde sich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn Sie mal wieder vorbei kommen, Mr Holmes.  
JW: (Überrascht) Sherlock?!  
SH: (Verteidigt sich) Ich habe nichts gemacht.  
Greg: Seit wann freut sich jemand Sherlock wieder zusehen?  
Hudson: (Tadelnd) So was können Sie doch nicht sagen, Gregory – und schon gar nicht heute.  
Greg: (Entschuldigend) Verzeihung, Mrs Hudson.  
Irene: Also ich hab mich gefreut Sherlock zu sehen – Als er mich damals vor den Terroristen gerettet hat.  
JW: (Sieht SH schockiert an) Du hast bitte was?!  
SH: (Verdreht die Augen) Ich hatte meinen moralischen Tag und hab sie gerettet.  
JW: (Entschieden) Du hast nie moralische Tage!  
SH: Ich hab an deinem Geburtstag Milch gekauft.  
JW: Wir haben da gar keine Milch gebraucht.  
SH: (Genervt) Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?  
Greg: (Versucht zu schlichten) Der gute Wille zählt.  
MH: Du musst ihn wirklich nicht in Schutz nehmen.  
Irene: (Tuckt mit den Schultern) Ich geh weiter Jim suchen. (Geht)  
JW: (Diskutiert einfach weiter) Guter Wille wäre, wenn du die Milch kaufst, wenn ich es dir sage.  
SH: (Beleidigt) Ich hab aber immer dann, wenn du willst, dass ich Milch kaufe, etwas Besseres zu tun!  
Hudson: (Unterbricht) Jungs! Ich finde heute ist nicht der richtige Tag zum Streiten.  
JW: (Seufzt) Sie haben Recht, Mrs Hudson. – Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag.  
Jim: (Betritt Hand in Hand mit Molly die Küche) Hey!  
Hudson: (Erfreut) Jim! Schön, dass Sie es noch geschafft haben. Tee?  
Jim: (Lächelt) Sehr gerne.  
Molly: (Sieht AlAngel an) Sie sind ja schon wieder hier?  
AlAngel: (Trocken) Es ist Sherlocks Todestag.  
SH: (Sieht Jim an als habe er eben erst bemerkt, dass dieser herein kam) Jim, du solltest lieber schnell verschwinden. Irene ist hier!  
JW: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen.  
SH: (Überrascht) Tatsächlich?  
Spock: (Sachlich) Das ist die einzig logisch Konsequenz daraus, dass sie offensichtlich nicht mehr anwesend ist.  
Snape: Sie könnte natürlich auch unter einem Tarnumhang stecken…  
Greg: (Sieht Snape verwirrt an) Sie ist gegangen.  
Jim: (Lächelt) Ich weiß. Wir haben extra gewartete.  
AlAngel: (Zu Molly) Wolltest du nicht eigentlich mit Dumbledore Hauspunkte diskutieren?  
Molly: (Herausfordernd) Woher weißt du denn das?  
AlAngel: (Zuckt mit den Schultern) So nebenbei aufgeschnappt.  
JW: (Verwirrt) Ich komm nicht mehr mit.  
Jim: (Schüttelt den Kopf) Sherlock, dein Haustier, ist wirklich nicht der hellste.  
SH: Mag sein, dass er selber keine Leuchte ist, aber er wirkt erleuchtend. Es gibt Menschen, die ohne selbst Genie zu besitzen, die bemerkenswerte Gabe haben, es bei anderen zu stimulieren.  
Spock: (Hebt anerkennend Augenbraue) Ein interessantes Kompliment.  
AlAngel: (Begeistert) Wie niedlich! Sherlock zitiert „sein“ Original.  
JW: (Verwirrt) Ich komm immer noch nicht mit – (Lächelt SH verliebt an) Aber danke für das Kompliment, Sherlock.  
MH: Wo genau liegt den Ihr Problem, John?  
JW: (Funkelt MH böse an) Muss ich gerade ihm antworten?  
Snape: (Kichert) Spontan würde ich sagen, dass Sie sein Problem sind.  
SH: (Genervt) John, könntest du aufföhren Mycroft ständig für meinen Tot verantwrtlich zu machen?  
JW: Wenn ich sage du sollst netter zu deinem Bruder sein, meine ich nicht unbeingt gerade dann, wenn ich (Überlegt) unnett zu ihm bin.  
SH: Dir kann man es aber auch nicht Recht machen!  
Hudson: (Streng) Nicht streiten, Jungs.   
Jim: Kommen wir also zu deiner Frage zurück, Johnny-Boy. Was verstehst du denn nicht?  
JW: Seit wann gehst du mit Jim aus, Molly?  
Molly: (Verständnislos) Seit der ersten Staffel, dritte Folge.  
JW: (Verwundert) Aber cih dachte, das war nur etwas kurzzeitiges gewesen.  
AlAngel: Ist dir jemals aufgefallen wie nahe Molly an Moran liegt?  
JW: Warum sollte mir das auffallen?  
AlAngel: Nur ein wenig Spekulation über die dritte Staffel.  
Jim: Bevor Sie noch alle anderen sowieso offensichtlichen Pointen zerstören. Wir wollten eigentlich nur Irene umgehen, um doch noch etwas von Mrs Hudsons fantastischem Erdbeerkuchen zu bekommen.  
Spock: Faszinierend.  
AlAngel: (Steht schnell auf) Na dann machen wir lieber Platz, dass ihr beiden Platz am Tisch habt. Severus, Spock, wir gehen.  
Snape: (Sieht den Kuchen enttäuscht an) Kann ich nicht noch etwas Kuchen…  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Wir gehen.  
Spock: Warum darf sie eigentlich immer entscheiden, wann wir gehen?  
AlAngel: (Lächelt) Weil ich ein Mädchen bin – Ladies first.  
Snape: (Abfällig) Das ist ein schlechtes Argument.  
Hudson: (Tadelnd) Mr Snape!  
Snape: Ich wage es nur zu bezweifeln, dass Miss Angel auch nur ansatzweise eine Lady ist.  
AlAngel: (Entschieden) Mehr Lady als du! Also darf ich entscheiden.  
Spock: Nachdem Sie mal wieder bewiesen haben, dass Sie auf alles eine mehr oder weniger gute Antwort haben, zustimme ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise zu. Können wir dann gehen, Mr Snape?  
Molly: (Lächelt AlAngel provozierend an) Also ich finde auch dir hat der Umgang mit den drei gar nicht gut getan. Wie haben wir das bei Sherlock genannt - ‚Showing off‘.  
Snape: Sie könnten ihr den Umgang mit uns verbieten – Wenn wir so schlechten Einfluss auf sie haben.  
Molly: (Nickt nachdenklich) Interessante Idee, Mr Snape.


End file.
